Cheese, Wine, and True Love
by Mrs.Cullen620
Summary: Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen have been friend's their entire lives. What happens when Bella returns home with a surprise that is sure to shock everyone?  Full Summary Inside
1. Welcome home!

**Hi guys! This is a new story I've been working on for a while. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Full Summary: The Swans and the Cullens have been friends for centuries. They are two of the richest families in Washington. Edward and Bella have been friends their entire lives and secretly in love with each other. after high school, Bella left to attend Yale. Now, 5 years later, Bella returns with a fiance. She is faced with Edward. Will old feelings return? Or will they remain friends? What are their families going to think?  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Welcome Home!**

**(BPOV)**

I stepped off the plane in Seattle. I was back in the state where it all began. I was nervous the whole way. I kept twisting my engagement ring back and forth on my finger. I don't even know why. Maybe it was because my whole family was going to meet my fiancé for the first time as my fiancé. Or maybe it was because of…him. No Bella stop it.

"Babe, stop fidgeting you're making me nervous." Jake said.

"Sorry. Aren't you nervous at all?" I asked him.

"Not really." He shrugged. I just stared at him shocked. How could he not be nervous? I mean he was about to announce to my family that we are engaged. All of Washington will know about this wedding….crap I just freaked myself out.

"Not even a bit?"

"Nope."

"Okay, but be warned. Where there's a Swan there's a Cullen. And no matter what you need to try and impress them both." I let him know. He just shrugged.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they will love me." He said. I smiled at least he was optimistic, me not so much.

We hopped in a tazi and went to my house. As the taxi pulled up I saw Jacob's jaw drop.

"Wow, is this your house?"

"Yeah. Welcome to Casa de Swans." I said. So I may have not mentioned to him how well off my family really was. I mean he knew that my family had money but he didn't know that we were basically considered royalty in Washington state. if that makes any sense at all. I took his hand and stepped into the foyer.

Out came Maria. She was one of the servants. But to me she was my nana. I was very close to her. She had long brown hair with brown eyes. She was only 38 years old. I spent my childhood with her in the kitchen. She was 17 years old when she first arrived looking for work. I had just been born. At first she had helped my mom take care of me and when I got older, I still spent time with her. She was like another mother to me.

"Isabella!" she said with her thick Spanish accent. She was the only person who was allowed to call me that.

"Nana!", I said hugging her. She cupped me face.

"How have you been Chiquita?" she asked.

"Very good. Nana this is Jacob Black. He is my fiancé." I informed her. She looked a bit shocked.

"Very nice to meet you. I am Maria." She said pulling him into a hug.

"It's a pleasure." He answered.

"Is anyone home?" I asked.

"Si mi Chiquita. They are waiting for you." Maria said before leading us towards the living room.

"Belly bean!" Emmett screamed before pulling me into his signature bone crushing bear hugs. Emmett is my older brother. He's huge with curly brown hair and our mother's beautiful blue eyes. He's like a big old teddy bear. "I've missed you."

"Same here Brother bear. You have no idea." I said. He set me down. I was pulled into another hug. This time it was by my mom, Renee.

"Oh baby you're home!"

"I've missed you mom." I said. She let me go and my dad, Charlie, pulled me into another hug.

"Bells I missed you." I hugged him back. I pulled away. They all turned and looked at Jacob.

"Guys, this is Jacob black my boyfriend." I said. I didn't want to tell them we were engaged until dinner tonight.

They all greeted him. Seeing them treat him nicely made me smile. This could work after all.

After chatting for a bit, we went upstairs to put our stuff away.

"Well its going well." Jacob said.

"Yeah, thank god. Now to make it through the actual announcement tonight." I said. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Don't worry. No matter what happens I will always love you." he told me.

"I love you too." I said leaning up to kiss him. We broke away and went into our room.

**Read and Review please! I'd love to know what people think.**


	2. The Announcement

**Okay here's chapter two! Thanks for the positive reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot to this story.**

**Chapter 2: The Announcement**

Around six o'clock we made our way downstairs. When we walked into the living room, there were a few more people there.

"Bella!" was all I heard before I was pulled into a hug that had way to much force for the person who was giving the hug to me. It was Alice Cullen, one of my best friends since…well forever. She was short only 4'10 tall with short black hair spiked in every direction. She had a pixie-like face and her eyes are big, the same blue eyes as her father.

"Alice!" I said hugging her back with full force. She saw Jacob standing next to me and went to give him a hug. She had already met Jake before when she came to visit me in Connecticut.

"Hey short stuff", Jake said hugging her tightly.

"Hello Bella" Jasper Said before hugging me. Jasper Hale was Alice's boyfriend. We met him and his twin sister Rosalie Hale when they moved up here from Texas at the beginning of freshmen year of high school. Jasper was 6'3 with honey blond hair and blue eyes. He has a calm personality, which is a great contrast to Alice's hyperactive one. But it works for them. They balance each other out.

"Hey" I said.

"Bella, honey you look well" Esme said. She was Renee's best friend and my second mother. She was my godmother after all. She was taller than me by a couple of inches with caramel colored hair. She also had the same haunting green eyes as her son's. I hugged her telling her I've missed her before I moved on to greet Carlisle, my second dad/godfather. Carlisle was 6'2 with blue eyes and blond hair.

"Great to have you back Bella" he told me.

"Great to be back" I replied. I saw Rosalie standing around and went to give her a hug. She was my other best friend as well as Emmett's girlfriend. It was hilarious watching those two get together when we were in high school. She was and still is gorgeous. With blonde hair and blue eye standing at 5'9.

"Rose I've missed you!"

"Same here Bells." She said. I quickly introduced Jacob to everyone else before we all sat down and started talking.

While everyone was talking about one thing or the other, I was scanning the room. Everyone but one person was there. I was a bit disappointed that he wasn't there. I was looking forward to seeing him, because out of everyone, besides Jacob, he was my best friend. We connected in a way that we never did with the others.

"He'll be joining us for dinner. He's just running late." Alice whispered in my ear. I looked at her giving a confused expression trying to play off the fact that I was searching for her twin brother (fraternal as they have nothing but the blood that runs through their veins in common). She just raised an eyebrow as if to say 'I know you better than that.' So I just sighed and nodded. Great so a part of me can begin panicking even though I really do want to see him.

Edward and I have been friends since birth. He's my best friend. We tell each other everything. We were inseparable as kids. And as we got older I developed feelings for him and during high school it was hard watching him date. Come graduation, we went our separate ways instead of how we had planned on going to the same university. I didn't know how I was going to deal with him dating in college. He went to Harvard and I went to Yale. We had run into each other at a few games but not all the time. We also spoke on the phone a lot at the beginning but as time passed by, we both became really busy and had other things that needed to be done. So the phone calls became shorter and shorter until they just stopped all together. We rarely saw each other during holiday breaks too. Besides Christmas and New Years we were both just too busy. He was either always interning or I was always working or we were both taking winter/summer classes. So to say I'm nervous is a complete understatement.

"Dinner is ready." said Maria before she went back to answer the door. My heart started beating hard in my chest.

We all settled down at the table. Then I saw it. I saw the familiar head of bronze hair. It was sticking up in every direction as usual. I could spot that hair from a mile away.

"Good evening everyone. Sorry I'm late", he said in his usual velvety voice.

"Not at all Edward, you've arrived just in time." Renee said giving him a hug. He around greeting everyone. He was still as handsome as I remembered. Looking like a real life Adonis, with his high cheekbones, strong jawline, straight nose and full lips.

We slowly made our way towards each other. He smiled the same crooked smile that always got to me when we were younger.

"Bella." He said.

"Edward." I answered. I smiled as he pulled me into a hug. My arms automatically wrapped around him. When we made contact I felt a jolt of electricity. One that I always felt with him, one that I shouldn't be feeling anymore. But I guess it has more to do with the fact that we're really good friends. I heard him gasp. I guess he felt it too. Remember Jacob, Bella.

I reluctantly pulled away from Edward's embrace when I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Jacob. I smiled brightly at him.

"Jake, this is Edward. Edward this is my boyfriend Jacob." I said introducing the two.

"Hey man. Nice to meet you." Jake said holding his hand out. Edward grabbed it and held it firmly. I could see neither wanted to let go. And they looked at each other trying to scare the other one down. Well this is going to go over well. I thought to myself.

"Same here."

As if sensing the obvious tension between the two, Alice spoke up.

"Now that you're here we can start eating!" she said in a chipper voice. I was grateful for the obvious intervention.

"Yeah I'm starving!" Emmett exclaimed. They let go of each other's hand and we all went to sit down at the table.

The food was brought out, and the conversation flowed easily among everyone. It wasn't uncommon for all of us to be eating dinner together. Seeing as Renee and Esme made it a point to alternate every week on Fridays where we eat. Some weeks we eat at our house and then the next week we eat at theirs. It's been that way for as long as I could remember.

I was extremely happy to see that Jacob was enjoying himself and that everyone seemed to accept him pretty well. I never doubted that he wouldn't be welcomed. We are all very welcoming. I just didn't want him to feel intimidated by how close we all were and how much of one family everyone sitting at the table was like.

Under the table, I kept fidgeting with my engagement ring. I had taken it off and placed it in my pocket before walking into the house earlier. No need to spoil the surprise before everyone had arrived. Of course once we sat down at the table I had placed it back on my finger and now I was extremely nervous about announcing it. Besides Jake and me, Maria was the only other person that knew. Even Alice and Rosalie didn't know.

I felt Jacob's hand grab my fidgety ones. I turned to look at him. He gave me a reassuring smile. I felt my nerves ease away. I smiled back at him feeling confident about this. His eyes held nothing but love in them for me. I knew that we would be alright.

"Now?" he mouthed to me. I nodded positive that it was the right moment. We were all done eating. Dessert was about to be brought out. I grabbed my glass of water and took a sip, feeling my throat a little dry. Then I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me." I said grabbing everyone's attention. "Jacob and I have something to tell you all." Everyone was staring at us. I took a deep breath and grabbed Jacob's hand once again.

"Two weeks ago, I asked Bella to marry me. And she said yes." Jacob finished for me. I nodded and raised my hand to show everyone the ring on my hand.

"Yeah, we're engaged." I said.

Silence.

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	3. The Reactions

**Sorry for the delay everyone. I was busy getting ready for the new semester. Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! Makes me even more inspired to continue writing! **

**Just some things I forgot to mention in the beginning of the story:**

**-This story takes place in 2010. The date of the 1****st**** three chapters is 6/4/2010.**

**-There is something in this chapter that is from Friends. Can you guess what it is?**

**-This story starts off slow at first. So it's important to keep in mind the date of which they made the announcement, the date of wedding, and some important dates in-between those two dates.**

**Anyway enough delay! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story. All characters and any references to Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 3: Reactions**

Silence

That was all we heard…or didn't hear. I don't know how long they were all silent. This is what I was nervous about. They didn't take it well. They don't really want me to be with Jacob, they were just being nice before. Oh god, this is going to end badly. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it if they don't accept this. I haven't thought of any back up plans.

The silence that felt like forever was finally broken by a shriek. Next thing I knew I was being pulled into an embrace by my mother.

"My baby! Congratulations!" she said before hugging me even tighter. She was crying. When she finally let go she pulled Jake into the same kind of embrace.

"Engaged? Oh my goodness Bells, Jake!" Alice was the next to react hugging us both. "So much planning to do! Please tell me I can plan it!"

I laughed and nodded. "I wouldn't let anyone else do it!"

Everyone started congratulating us and hugging.

"Maria! Bring out the champagne!" my mom shouted. "My baby girl is getting married." She said with tears still streaming down her face.

While everyone was bustling with joy and the ladies gushing over the wedding, I noticed Edward staring at me. Almost as if he was in a daze. I made my way towards him.

"Congrats Bella." He said before hugging me. "He's a lucky guy. I'm happy for you." While he smiled at me, his eyes said otherwise. Yeah 'cause it was supposed to be us announcing our engagement…Stop it! I love Jacob, and it's him I want to marry.

"Thanks. I've never been happier." Lies. My inner self-conscience needs to shut up. I AM extremely happy. Jake is the love of my life.

"I can see that he makes you very happy." Edward said. I nodded.

"You two will get along. He's a great guy." I told him, though the possibility of them hanging out together may be slim if the way they shook hands earlier was any indication about how their feelings towards each other was going to go.

"He better be if you agreed to marry him." He said though I don't know what that could have possibly meant.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, you're an amazing girl. If you agreed to marry him, it's because you are an excellent judge of character. And because you're happy and in love." He told me. Oh Edward if only you knew.

"Yeah, you're absolutely right." I turned to look at Jake, "I love him."

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Edward told me. Though, once again, his mouth said one thing but his eyes said something else, almost…as if…he were…heart-broken? No that's not possible.

I smiled at him. "I am." I told him.

The rest of the evening went by well. The news of the proposal seemed to sit well with everyone. Alice and Rose couldn't wait to start the wedding planning. Esme and mom were gushing along with them. The guys spent part of the night getting to know Jacob. Everything seems to be going well.

I, for one, was extremely happy that everything was/went well. The nerves that I was feeling earlier had eased up a significant amount. Even Edward seemed to be happy for me…or at least to everyone else he seemed to be happy. But I knew him better than anyone here…except for maybe his own mother. Something was wrong and I have no idea what it could be. But honestly out of everyone, it was his reaction that I was most nervous about. Of course, he put on the act and seemed to take it very well…whether or not he liked Jacob, I have no clue. I can normally read him so well…but I can't seem to figure him out right now. But of course he's a bit apprehensive; I mean he only sees me as a sister. It's not like he has any feelings other than brotherly for me. And that had been the problem my whole life. But why should I care? I have Jake.

Later that night, I was getting ready for bed when Jake came up behind me. "Well, I think that went well." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes. I guess I was nervous for nothing. Now we can set a date." I said.

"Yes you were and yes we can." Jake said. I was excited to set the date. Once that date was set then things could get moving along. Especially since with Alice wanting to plan it, she'd want the date as soon as possible

"Well, when do you want to have it?" I asked Jake looking up into his face.

"Well, I don't want to a super long engagement. But it's up to you, whenever you want to get married." He answered me. I didn't want a long engagement either. It was now the beginning of June. I've had my dream wedding planned since I was little. But no one knows that. I guess it's the very little girly part of me. I even have a wedding book in my closet that has everything I want in my wedding and how I want it. The date I had picked for that wedding was August 13th. But thinking about marrying Jake, that date didn't feel right.

"How about September 25th?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect, we have a little over 3 months." Jake said pulling me into a kiss. I kissed him back.

I pulled away and smiled at him before wishing him a goodnight as he left the room. Jacob and I weren't sharing a room because…well dad was under the same roof as us. He doesn't want to believe we sleep in the same bed every night. So for his sake we're sleeping in separate rooms.

**That's the 3****rd**** chapter. Read and Review! Hope you guys like it! Sorry if it's kind of short.**


	4. True Feelings

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I'm glad you like my story. It means so much to me. This next chapter is a treat for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story. Any recognizable characters or places from Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4: True Feelings**

**EPOV**

"I know Alice. Don't worry, I'll be there." I told Alice over the phone.

"You better! Its been forever since we all sat down together at the weekly dinners." She told me.

"You know I wouldn't miss this one. I really want to be there and I will. I just need to finish something." I said.

"You better." She threatened before she hung up the phone. I sighed and placed my phone down on the dresser. Of course I was going to show up tonight. She was going to be there. And by she, I meant Bella. I haven't seen her in a while. But she was my best friend. And she was always able to understand me in a way that no one else ever could. And not to mention the fact that I had been in love with her since we were younger. I just never acted on my feelings because I never knew how she felt. But now we're both older and wiser. Who knows where things could go this time around.

I made my way over to the Swan's house. Extremely grateful that they live right next door. I took a deep breath before I rang the doorbell.

Maria answered the door. "Edward, how are you?" she said as she pulled me into a hug.

"I've been good, Maria. How about you? You're doing well right?" I asked her as I hugged her back. She smiled at me.

"Yes, I am doing very well. Especially happy now that chiquita is back home." Maria said. When she said "Chiquita" I knew immediately who she was talking about. She called Bella her chiquita. It was sweet and very endearing how she loved Bella like a daughter even though she herself was so young when she had first arrived at the Swans.

She led me toward the dining room letting me know that they were about to sit for dinner. I took a deep breath before I entered the room.

I walked in and avoided scanning around the room for her. I made my way around greeting everyone. Then my eyes landed on a pair of deep chocolate eyes. I stood still. She was just as gorgeous as I remembered. Her brown hair was longer than the last time I saw her. It fell nicely along her pale skin. She still held the same power over me as she had our entire lives.

We slowly made our way towards each other. I gave her a smile.

"Bella." I said.

"Edward." She replied, her voice sounding as sweet as honey. Her plump lips turned into a smile as I pulled her into a hug just wanting some sort of contact.

The minute that we touched I felt that shock of electricity. The same one I always felt when we touched.

She started pulling away from the embrace all too soon for my liking. Once she pulled away, I saw a guy, who I've never seen before, come up behind her, and place a hand on her. Who the hell was he and why was he touching my Bella? Yes, my Bella. I felt sick when I saw Bella turn and smile at him.

"Jake, this is Edward. Edward, this is my boyfriend Jacob. She introduced. Boyfriend? She has a boyfriend and she brought him over to meet the family.

"Hey man." He said, "Nice to meet you." he led his hand out for me to shake. I looked at it for a moment. I grabbed his hand and held it firmly.

"Same here." I replied. I could never like him. I didn't like him. He was competition. He was dating Bella.

Thankfully, Alice spoke up. We all sat down at the table. Everyone was talking and catching up. I answered a few questions when asked and tried to pay attention to my surroundings. The whole time, however, my eyes kept returning to Bella.

She was nervous. I could tell. I didn't know why, but she was. She kept fidgeting with something under the table and chewing on her bottom lip.

Dessert was brought out when Bella cleared her throat. And then, her and Jacob said what changed my world.

They were engaged. They were going to get married. I could feel the air leaving me as I stared at them. Bella, my Bella, was getting married. She was marrying someone who wasn't me. And I know that may sound selfish considering the fact that we never we went out and I never knew if she ever liked me.

Everyone was congratulating them, but I was silent. I was in shock. Bella, the girl who was my best friend, who I've loved since we were younger was getting married.

I saw her make her way towards me. "Congrats Bella," I said not meaning it. "He's a lucky guy." I smiled at her. trying my best to mean it. Hopefully she believed it.

"Thanks, I've never been happier." She said. That hurt.

"I can see that he makes you happy." Bella nodded.

"You two will get along. He's a great guy." She informed me. I doubt we'd ever get along. The moment he was introduced, he became my enemy. I could try and be happy and play nice for Bella's sake.

"He better be if you agreed to marry him." No one was ever good enough for her. Not even me. He certainly didn't deserve her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean you're an amazing girl. If you agreed to marry him, it's because you are an excellent judge of character. And because you are happy and in love." It hurt to say that last part.

She turned to look at Jacob. "Yeah, you are absolutely right. I love him."

"As long as you're happy." She smiled at me.

"I am."

The rest of the night was a blur. I had found myself wanting to leave. I couldn't wait to go home. I didn't want to be there listening to everyone talk about wedding stuff. I didn't want to be part of any of it.

When I finally went back home, I couldn't have been more relieved to be away from it all. I got ready for bed, ready to call it a night when there was a knock on my door. I groaned and walked over to the door. Wondering who could possibly be knocking. I opened the door to reveal Alice standing there, which was weird because normally she would just walk right in.

"Yes Alice?" I asked wondering what she wanted. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now. She didn't speak she only wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged my tightly. I hugged her back holding onto her. She didn't need to say anything at all. Neither of us did. I knew why she was here now. She knew. She knew that I was in love with Bella. And she knew that I was going to ask her out soon. She knew I was hurting. I didn't have to tell her any of it. She had guessed it all on her own.

She pulled away and proceeded to walk into my room and sitting on the bed. I went and sat down next to her. Ever since we were younger, Alice had an uncanny ability of sensing things. She also knew when something was bothering me. Our mom said it's because we're twins and we could sense when the other was hurting. Though, Alice and I were nothing alike. Not in looks or personality.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"About what? Bella is getting married. She's happy and in love. I missed my chance. And now I've lost her forever." I said. Wow it hurt even more to say that out loud than it did in my mind.

"I know you love her, Edward. And I know that you always have and always will. I know it has to hurt right now. And I know you should have made a move when you had the chance." Alice said.

"I know that Alice, you don't have to remind me." I said. She nodded.

"But what I don't want you to do, don't shut her out. Despite everything, she's still your best friend. Right now you're going to have to be there for her, as Edward her best friend." Alice said. She was right. Just because Bella was getting married, didn't mean that I could shut her out and just be cold to her. That would do more harm than good. I sighed.

"I know Alice. I do have to be there for her. And I will. I mean I love her…I never told her that. I mean I have but never in the way I've wanted to tell her. And not I've lost her. And there's nothing I can do about it." I said feeling even more lousy about the whole thing.

"Don't worry Edward. Everything happens for a reason. I always thought it would be you two announcing your engagement. She's one of my best friends. And I like Jake, but it should have been you two. Don't tell her I said this," she sighed, "but until she says the words 'I Do' you may still have a chance. And I know Bella. She wouldn't do anything if it didn't feel right. I do hope it all works out. But if it doesn't, then you're going to have to let her go."

She was right. I still had a chance to win her heart. But it was a tricky situation, because if I was going to do this, it was going to have to be done without crossing that imaginary line. But Alice was also right when she said that Bella wouldn't do something if it didn't feel right. If getting married to Jacob felt right who was I to stop her? I guess I was going have to leave it up to chance.

"Thanks Alice." At least I know someone believes that I still may have a chance.

"You're my brother; I don't want to see you hurt. And can I tell you something?" She asked me. I nodded. "I love Bella like a sister and I'll help her with her wedding however I can, but I don't think she should be marrying Jake. I'm being supportive because I'm her friend and I'll support any decision she makes 100%, but it'd be amazing if by some miracle, Bella calls off the wedding." I stared at her a bit shocked. Alice had never been one to hold her opinion back. She always told people what she thought. But I guess the situation is a bit more delicate than most. That and this is Bella we're talking about. We'd never want to do anything that would intentionally hurt her. No matter what, she was family.

"Well, good to know you still care about her well-being. I may not like that they're getting married. But if he hurts her in any way, so help me God if I don't murder him. But you're right; we'll support her in whatever way we can. I'm also glad to know someone agrees with me on the matter." I told her. Alice's phone beeped, and she pulled it out. She bit her lip than turned her phone for me to see.

_**The date is set. September 25**__**th**__**, 2010. Better get planning pixie 3**_

_**-Bella**_

"Wow, it's not that far away." I said.

"I know. I have to get to planning! So much to do, so little time!" Alice exclaimed. I looked at her. "What? Just because I don't think they shouldn't get married doesn't mean I won't have fun planning the wedding. I love planning things you know that." I nodded agreeing. Alice loved planning things, anything for that matter. She was like our personal little planner complete with picking out outfits for the occasion and everything.

Alice smiled and pulled me into another hug before saying goodnight and leaving me to my thoughts for the night.

**I hope you enjoyed getting a glimpse into Edward's mind! I was originally going to write this chapter from Bella's point of view. But then as I was writing I started thinking as Edward and changed it all. **

**Read and Review. Love you guys!**


	5. A Day Off

**Here everyone! I'm so sorry about not updating for the last almost two months. I've been so busy with school work and exams. I have had this chapter written but have had no time to type it up and upload it. But I finally have the time to do it.**

**Okay enough of the ranting. You've all waited long enough for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight or any recognizable characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I only own the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 5: A Day Off**

**BPOV**

The week following the announcement had flown by. Alice had been a ball of wedding planning. If she was this energetic a week into planning this wedding, I can only imagine how she'll be when we're in the home stretch.

"Bella!" Alice called from outside my door. The only reason she wasn't in here already was because I had locked the door to my room. I didn't want to be interrupted today. I wanted to stay in bed all day today. I needed a break from the wedding talk. I've been back a whole week and I have yet to enjoy anytime with anyone without it being about the wedding planning. Unless you're name is Emmett. He's the only one I've been able to spend time with, without having to talk about the wedding.

"Hurry up and get ready! Remember about our lunch plans? Rosalie will be here in 15 minutes!" She yelled at me through the door. I groaned. I had completely forgotten about going to lunch. Here I was thinking I was going to enjoy a day in my warm bed. But, today was the 1st day since I've been back that we are actually going to have a girls day without doing any wedding planning at all.

"I'm up! I'm going to shower." I yelled back at her. Hopefully she'd leave and go downstairs or something.

I got out of bed and stretched. All of my joints groaned as they were moving for the first time in a few hours. I walked into the bathroom. I stripped out of my pjs and hopped in the shower. The warm water felt good on my skin. I wish I could have stayed in the shower longer but from past experience, I've learned its bad to keep Alice waiting.

I quickly washed up and washed my hair before stepping out of the shower. When I stepped out of the bathroom, I saw Alice sitting on my bed casually flipping through the channels on the television in my room. I looked around the room.

"How did you get in here?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"I have me ways."

"Maria unlocked the door didn't she?"

"Yeah, but enough about how I got in here, I've already picked out your outfit. So get dressed and meet us downstairs in 10 minutes." She said before skipping out of my room. Unbelievable, but that was Alice. She was cheery, happy, and always picking out people's outfits.

I quickly got dressed. I brushed my hair and did my usual make-up that consisted of mascara and eyeliner. I grabbed my purse and car keys then made my way downstairs. Alice and Rose were sitting watching the tv waiting for me.

"I'm ready." I said. They turned the tv off and walked with me outside.

"Let's take Rose's convertible. It's a nice sunny day. No rain today meaning we can party with no roof. The roof won't be on fire today!" Alice said. Rose and I looked at her.

"What?" Rose asked. Sometimes Alice said things we didn't understand. This being one of them.

"Just, let's get in the car." She said. Rose and I looked at each other. It's a miracle that we even do understand her sometimes.

We all got into Rose's car and pulled out of the driveway.

"So where are we going?" I asked. I tended to just agree to go places with them without asking. That was actually dangerous at times. They never got me into any trouble…unless you count the time I agreed to go out with them for the day and came back with my lady parts hairless...most painful experience ever. But other than that I trust them with my life.

"Angelo's, of course!" Alice answered. I did a small fist pump. I loved Angelo's. they had the best Italian food in Seattle (aside from our moms).

"She's happy." Rose said.

"Yeah well I haven't had Angelo's since the last time I was home back in December. I'm going through withdrawals." I said.

"They should have a patch for that." Alice chimed in.

"It would not be the same." I said.

We arrived at Angelo's rather quickly. When we walked in, the hostess, Carmen, seated us at our usual booth on the right by the window.

"So, Bella, I know we agreed to not talk about wedding planning…but we can still dish about how it happened right?" Alice asked. I knew she was going to ask.

"Yeah how did Jake pop the question?" Rose asked. I shrugged.

"Well it wasn't a big extravagant gesture." I said. And it really wasn't.

I was in the library studying late for one of my exams. I had called him and told him not to wait for me. He had sounded okay with it. I left the library around midnight and headed back for our apartment. I had felt so bad because when I arrived at the apartment, I walked by the kitchen table and saw that there were candles and flowers. The candles were burnt out and there was a plate of food covered waiting for me. Apparently he had this meal planned for us and was going to propose after the meal.

I walked toward the living room and had seen Jacob asleep on the couch. It had taken him a week before he actually proposed. The way he had proposed isn't how I had always pictured it but it was perfect for us.

When he finally did propose, he had done it after he saw me talking to this guy named Sam. Sam had been walking with me back to the apartment because he didn't want me walking alone. Jacob saw, and it didn't help that they never got along, he got jealous and we had gotten into an argument during which he had spilled out that he was going to propose to me and had wanted me to marry him. When he said that, I had stopped talking and just stared at him. He stopped also and turned to me when he realized what he had said. He wanted to marry me.

"I asked him if it was true and he said yes. Then he had pulled the ring out from his pocket and had gotten down on one knee and asked me to marry him." I finished.

"He asked during an argument? Well that's very romantic." Rose said sarcastically. I glanced at her.

"Yeah well like I said before it wasn't the way I had always imagined getting proposed to. But for us it was perfect." I said back to her.

"I'm just saying, I'm happy for you guys and all but he could have held that bit of information back." She said.

"Well, I think it's great. Jake's a great guy and you deserve it!" Alice said trying to break the tension.

"Thank you Alice." I said. Thankfully the waitress arrived and took our orders.

Rosalie and I had a weird friendship. I loved her like a sister but sometimes she could be a total bitch. It was who she was. Our friendship didn't start out the best way either. She was always so cold and mean to me. She always made snide remarks. Until one day I put my foot down and told her off. That day we weren't friends but I definitely had her respect. Later that month at a school dance she had been cornered by a couple of girls who were jealous of her by the bathroom. Not that she couldn't hold her own, but I had been walking by and saw that they had her cornered. I had stopped and berated them for being jealous of someone who had everything they would never have. Ever since that day, we had been friends because for Rose, no one other than Jasper had ever stood up for her. She'd never really had a friend other than Jasper.

The waitress came over and took our orders.

"Did Alice tell you?" Rosalie asked. I shook my head curious as to what Alice was supposed to tell me.

"No, what was Alice supposed to tell me?" I asked turning to look at Alice.

"I wanted to tell you but with all the excitement about your wedding, it completely slipped my mind. I found the perfect place to open up my own store. Construction begins in September and if all goes as planned it'll open up next May." She told me.

"Oh my god! Alice that's amazing! I'm so happy for you! This is exactly what you've wanted for a long time."

"I know soon I won't just be dressing you guys, I'll be dressing all of Seattle and someday the entire world!"

"Hey, last time I checked I dressed myself pixie." Rosalie said laughing.

"Yeah because you have amazing taste, well at least after you met me of course." Alice said. Rosalie scoffed and threw a napkin at Alice.

"You wish pixie."

"Wish I could say the same. Alice has been forcing her way into my closet for as long as I could remember." I said.

"Yeah well you're welcome." Alice said.

The waitress returned with our orders.

"So what do we have planned after this ladies?" Rosalie asked.

"Let's go to the mall!" Alice exclaimed. I groaned. I loved Alice but I did not miss her addiction to shopping. "Oh come on! It's been forever since we've all gone shopping together!"

"No Alice more like it has been forever since you've shopped for me." I said. Rosalie laughed.

"Well Alice, you know I could never turn down a good shopping trip. But Bella, you know you've missed the pixie picking out outfits just as much as she did." She said. I sighed. I didn't miss it but I did miss hanging with them.

"Fine we can go." I said. Alice sat back in her seat clapping excitedly.

We finished eating and made our way towards the car. We made our way to the mall. When we arrived, there were a lot of people there. Considering that it was June, a lot of people were out shopping for summer clothes and what not. I guess taking advantage of whatever sales they stores were offering.

"Okay, where to first?" I asked.

"Victoria's Secret!" Alice said excitedly. And so that's where our shopping trip began.

Around 6:00 we arrived back home. I walked through my front door and dropped my bags in the foyer. I was exhausted. I don't know how Alice finds so much energy to shop for so long.

I smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen so I made my way there. I loved cooking and food for that matter. It was one of the things that relaxed me. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Maria opening the oven.

"Nana." I said. Maria turned and looked at me.

"Chiquita, how are you? Can you please pass me one of the rags over there?" Maria asked. I grabbed the rags and passed them to her. She grabbed them and went on to take the chicken out of the oven.

"I'm fine nana just very tired." I said sitting down on a stool at the island.

"Que pasa?" she asked me.

"I went to lunch with Alice and Rosalie then to the mall. It's been a while since I've gone shopping with them, especially Alice." I said taking a bite out of a cookie that was on the plate next to me.

"Well, you know Alice has always had a lot of energy especially for clothes. And Chiquita," Maria said before pulling the plate of cookies away, "what have I told you about eating cookies before dinner? Si sigues comiendo eso no vas a poder comer la cena." I laughed at her.

"But Nana, they just taste so good! I love your cookies." I told her.

"Si, well still you know better. Ahora, go wash up, dinner will be ready soon." She told me. I got up and walked over to her giving her a hug before ducking out and up the stairs.

On my way upstairs I ran into Jacob.

"Hey babe." He said pulling me in for a kiss before grabbing my bags for me.

"Hey, how was your day?" I asked.

"It was good. Your brother and your dad took me out to the shooting range today." Jake said. I winced.

"Oh, how did that go?" I asked. I already had a suspicion. My dad was no stranger to guns. And seeing how he never met Jacob before a week ago, he would want to do his job as a father, especially since I was his only daughter. Emmett…well, he just like holding guns and going to the shooting range. Not to mention I doubt he'd ever pass up the opportunity to scare a guy away.

It was part of the reason I never had any boyfriends in High School. They were all so intimidating, especially Emmett. Plus most guys were intimidated by how close Edward and I were. Not like that stopped any girls from going out with him.

"It went…well. Well at least after your dad and brother gave me the talk. I really did enjoy myself after that. They were quite intimidating at first. But I have to admit, I'm glad that it was just the two of them and not all of them." Jake said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, that had Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward been there I would have been more scared. You're all like one huge family. I feel like they're all just waiting for me to mess up." Jake said as we walked into my room. I looked at him. This was hard on him. I mean out of all of us I was the baby of the group and they all cared very deeply about me. If he thought Emmett and my Dad were bad, then he should just wait till Edward talks to him.

Knowing Edward, he would definitely talk to him seriously at least once before we walked down that aisle. I'm actually pretty shocked that he hadn't done it yet.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry about that. But I am the baby out of all of us. They've always been protective like that. You're lucky you met Alice before last week or else who knows if you would still be here." I said jokingly. Not wanting to let him know that the person who's opinion mattered the most to me still hadn't spoken to him on that level yet.

"Yeah you're right. That pixie can be quite scary when she wants to be. But trust me no one is scaring me away from you. Speaking of the pixie, is she the reason for the shopping bags?" Jake asked when he saw me put them in my closet.

"Yeah, she's the reason. We ended up going to the mall after lunch. That girl has an on-going addiction to shopping I swear. But I am excited for her." I said.

"Why?"

"She's opening up her own store next year. Construction starts after the wedding. She's so excited this is what she's wanted her entire life." I said.

"That's wonderful." Jake said.

Just as I was about to say something, Maria's voice came on over the intercom telling us that dinner was officially ready.

**There you go. Chapter 5! Again, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. I'm going to try and get back to at least 1 chapter each week.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Read and Review! 3**


	6. Set in Stone

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad to see that you're still reading this! Here's the next chapter, had a lot of time to write on my hands. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 6: Set in Stone**

**BPOV**

"Hey dad," I said as I entered his office. He looked up from his papers when he heard my voice.

"Hey Bells. To what do I owe this visit?" He asked me as he leaned back in his chair.

"Jake told me about how you took him to the shooting range." I said taking seat. My dad smirked.

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Yes, and while you managed to bond with him, can I just say that he was thoroughly scared." I said.

"Well, that was the goal. Show him what would happen if he broke your heart." My dad said. I smiled. I expected nothing less from him. "Besides, I just gave him the typical father talk. If anyone would have scared him it was Emmett. That boy sure enjoys shooting things." He said with a laugh.

I smiled and shook my head. Of course most of it came from Emmett. "I expect nothing less from either of you."

"Yeah well if he thinks we're intimidating, he should wait till Edward talks to him." My dad said joking with a bit of a serious tone to it.

"I'm just waiting for that to happen. Do you think it's weird that he hasn't spoken to him? Or that he hasn't been around much? Or even gotten to know Jake?" I asked not really expecting an answer.

"Bells, I think Edward is Edward. And this is new to him. I mean you never did have many boyfriends. And Edward, well he's your best friend. I guess it's weird for him to see you getting married. I don't know, and Edward is probably just busy with other things right now." My dad said. I pressed my lips together. I guess my dad was right.

"I guess you're right." I sighed. "What do you think about Jacob?"

"I think he's a good guy. I don't think he's good enough for you. But then again to me no one will ever be good enough for my baby girl. But he's a good guy and he really loves you Bells. I don't doubt that for a second." He said looking at me.

"I know he does. I love him too." I said. "I better go. Jacob and I are going to go listen to DJs today." I stood up and walked around to give him a hug. "Love you dad."

"Love you too Bells." He said. I walked out of his office and made my way to the foyer to find Jacob standing there waiting for me.

"You ready to go babe?" he asked. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Yes, I'm ready. Alice said she's going to meet us at the hotel afterwards so we can talk to the manager about having the wedding there and the reception area and stuff." I said as we walked out of the house and towards my car.

"I hope the food at the hotel will be good." Jake said.

"All you think about is food. And don't worry there's going to be a food tasting in August, because the food is the most important part." I said laughing and pulling out of the driveway.

"You know me so well babe." He said. I just shook my head at him.

The drive to where we were meeting the DJ wasn't that long of a drive. I took the opportunity to point out some places to Jake that were important to me. We still hadn't decided where we were going to live after we got married. It was another thing we had yet to discuss. Though living in Washington makes sense to me considering his father lives on a reservation in Forks, Washington and my family lives here in Seattle.

We arrived at the DJ's work space. It was at a small music store. He apparently worked there selling instruments and giving DJ lessons sometimes. We walked in and the girl working at the register turned and looked at us.

"Hey there! I'm Heidi what can I help you guys with?" Heidi said while we approached her.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan and this is my fiancé, Jacob Black. We're here to see Felix." I told her. She looked at both of us. Something weird in the way she analyzed us. I couldn't put my finger on it. It was almost as if she were trying to read us. But then she smiled at both of us.

"Why yes! Felix was telling me about you guys. You want him to DJ at your wedding right! You've come to the right place." Heidi said. "I'll go get Felix for you." She walked away from us and towards the back of the store.

"Um, okay that was weird." I said.

"No I'm sure she was just being friendly." Jacob said. I was about to say something when Heidi and a tall man who could give Emmett a run for his money in the way he was built approached us.

"Hello, my name is Felix." He said holding his hand out for us to shake.

"Hello, I'm Bella and this is Jacob." I said.

"Nice to meet you both, why don't we go into my office and I'll show you guys some videos and play some of my mixes for you guys." Felix said leading us to the back of the store where Heidi had disappeared to earlier. "Please have a seat."

We both sat down and listened as Felix played us a video of him at previous parties. He told us about everything that he brought with him. This included the speakers, flat screen to display whatever we would like on them. He played some mixes that he made for us.

"I like it." Jacob said. I nodded.

"Me too, I like it a lot. And all the remixes are sick." I said.

"Thank you." he answered. I looked at Jacob. We silently we both agreed that we wanted him to DJ our wedding.

"Are you free for September 25th?" I asked keeping fingers crossed.

"Yes I am. Shall we sign the contract?" Felix said.

We went over every detail and the kind of music that we would like to be played. He asked us to bring him a list of the songs that had to be played (first dance, father/daughter, etc.). After everything was said and done we left him a deposit.

We made our way out of his office and out of the store.

"Bye guys, and good luck." Heidi said as we passed her. We waved goodbye and made our way to the car.

"Okay she's freaks me out." I told Jake.

"Aw babe, don't worry about her. Chances are you won't see her again." Jake said before placing a kiss on my forehead.

We quickly jumped into the car and drove towards the hotel where the reception was going to take place. Jake went to touch the radio to turn on some music. I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch the radio." I said. Jake laughed.

"Why?"

"I don't like when people touch my radio is all." I said.

"We're getting married. We're going to be sharing everything and you won't let me touch your radio?" he said laughing.

"I don't like when people touch it. Never have." I said turning onto another street and parking the car across the street from the hotel. We both got out and saw Alice standing outside waiting for us.

"There you are! I was beginning to think you were going to be late." Alice said.

"Hello to you too Alice." I said.

"Sorry, short-stuff, we were meeting with the DJ." Jake said.

"Well, who did you guys settle on?"

"Felix, we heard his mixes and he's really good." Jake answered.

"And he's available the day of the wedding, Thank goodness." I said.

"Well that's great!" Alice said before taking out her iPhone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just checking off the DJ, got to keep things organized. Check-lists always are the best ways." She said smiling at the both of us.

We sat in the lobby waiting for the manager to come out and meet with us.

"Did you guys eat yet? I'm starving!" Alice said.

"No, not yet where do you want to go eat?" Jake asked. I smiled. I was glad that Jake and Alice got along so well. I don't know how this all would be going if Alice and Jake or anybody for that matter didn't like Jake.

"Hmm, how about we go to Max Grill?" Alice suggested.

"Is that new? I've never been there." I asked.

"Well, new to you but semi old to us. It's been around for a few months." Alice said.

"Hello there, I'm Aro Volturi." A man a bit shorter than Jake approached us.

"Hello, I'm Alice. And this is Jacob Black and Bella Swan, the soon-to-be married." Alice said shaking his hand. We each shook his hand. Alice had been the only one who had spoken to him on the phone about the wedding reception.

"Congratulations, would you like to see where you would be holding the reception?" he asked us.

"Absolutely." I said. Aro led us towards the main ballroom.

When we walked in I gasped. The room was big. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room above what I assumed would be the dance floor. The room was big enough to see up to 450 people. I don't think we even had 450 people coming. But I could not deny that I could picture the reception taking place here.

"What would happen if you choose to have your reception here is that, right here in the middle of the room would be the dance floor. The stage right there, would be where the DJ or Band would be along with the speakers and whatever else the DJ has. On the opposite end of the dance floor, right across from the DJ would be the table to the Bride and the Groom and the bridal party. Along the sides of the dance floor, the guest tables would be seated. If you choose a buffet style meal it would be in the middle of the dance floor during dinner time. There will be four bars one on each corner of the room." Aro explained pointing out where everything would be. "What do you think?"

"Um, I think…it's perfect." Jake said. Thank god he thought so.

"Yeah absolutely, I can picture it being here." I said honestly.

"Excellent! I think we're ready to talk then!" Alice said.

"Of course, follow me to my office." Aro said leading us out of the room. Jake reached down and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and smiled.

'"Okay, please have a seat." Aro said pointing to the three chairs in front of his desk.

We sat down and worked out everything with Aro. Luckily the room was available the day of our wedding. I was grateful for that. We signed all the papers and gave them the deposit for the room.

"Okay is that all we need to do outside?" I asked Alice.

"Yes, everything else is at your house." She said.

"Great because I'm starving!" Jake said. Alice and I laughed at him. Jake's appetite was one that could rival Emmett's.

"I'd love to go to an all you can eat buffet with him and Emmett." Alice said. I snorted.

"You're kidding? They'd wipe the place out. Remember the last time we went to one with Emmett?" I said remembering what happened when we went to a Chinese buffet in Port Angeles a few years ago.

Alice laughed, "He had so much food! I don't know where he puts it all. Just type in Max Grill into your GPS, I'll meet you there. The place isn't that far from here." Alice said as she walked towards her car.

Jake and I got into the car. Jake typed in Max Grill in the GPS. Once we had the directions, we drove towards Max Grill.

"Can you believe this is happening?" I asked Jake. Jake turned and looked at me.

"What? That we're getting married?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, I mean I think today set everything in motion. I mean, the DJ is booked, the reception area is booked. The Church is booked. Those three were the main things. Everything else, just seems like it's going to fall into place." I said. Jake grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips placing a gentle kiss on it.

"I know babe. I know. Soon before you know it, you'll be Mrs. Isabella Black. I smiled at the thought.

_Mrs. Isabella Black…Bella Black…its sounds-_wrong. It's wrong and you know it. I mentally shook my head. Those are not thoughts that I should be having. I love Jake. I'm marrying Jake. It IS right.

We pulled into the parked outside the grill. We entered and Alice was standing in the waiting area talking to someone. I stopped in my tracks a bit.

"Bella, Jake there you are! I hope you don't mind, I invited Edward to join us." Alice said.


	7. The Awkward Lunch

**I'm so sorry for not updating again in almost a month! School work piled up again. Finals are coming up though so hopefully once finals are over I will have more time to write for this story.**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I am!**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the recognizable characters or references made in this story. All the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I simply own the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 7: The Awkward lunch**

**BPOV**

"Bella, Jake there you are! I hope you don't mind, I invited Edward to join us." Alice said. Of course I couldn't exactly say no.

"Of course not, Hey Edward!" I said pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Bella, Jacob." Edward said hugging me and then nodding in acknowledgement towards Jake.

"What's up?" Jacob responded nodding at Edward. I could already feel the tension beginning.

We were led to our seat by the hostess.

"So what's good here?" Jacob asked.

"Well the burgers are amazing." Alice said. I looked through the menu not really knowing what to get. I didn't really eat burgers from anywhere, only very few select places.

"I suggest the grilled chicken sandwich. It's actually quite delicious, especially since you don't really like eating burgers." Edward said looking at me. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for the suggestion." I said. Edward nodded and smiled at me. Jake cleared his throat.

"Or maybe, Bella, you could get anything else?" Jake said. I turned to look at him. I smiled.

"I know Jake. But the chicken sandwich does sound good." I said. The waitress came back to our table and I could help but notice that she had unbuttoned a few of the buttons on her blouse.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked specifically looking at Edward. Well at least she wasn't looking at Jake. But still, she shouldn't be looking at Edward like that. Talk about desperate.

"Why yes we are ready to order." Alice said. "I take a deluxe burger platter with no pickles and a Diet Coke."

"And you handsome?" she said turning back to Edward.

"I'll have the house special burger platter with Coke." Edward said completely ignoring the way the waitress was practically throwing herself at him. I felt the need to claw her eyes out. I mean I'm a bit relieve that she's not ogling Jacob but can she seriously not see that Edward is out with people? I mean what if Alice was his girlfriend. Gross Bella.

When she realized that Edward wasn't paying attention she reluctantly turned to Jacob and I and took our order. She finally left us alone.

"Wow, Edward, we really can't take you anywhere." Alice said jokingly.

"What?" he asked confused.

I scoffed. "Are you really going to pretend like you didn't notice her? I mean, she was one button away from being able to be arrested for public indecency." I said. Alice glanced at me weirdly. I looked back at her. "What? She was."

"Babe, you can't blame her. I mean Edward is a good looking guy. I'm actually surprised you weren't flirting back with her." Jake said. I turned and looked at him.

"Why? Because you would?" I asked him raising my eyebrows.

"What? No babe! Never, especially when I have the most beautiful woman in the world sitting right next to me." he said. Nice save.

"Besides, I just think its rude of her to be practically throwing herself at Edward especially since he's not alone. Well…it's just rude in general. She just…shouldn't have done it." I said before taking a sip of my drink. Everyone was staring at me. "So Alice, How have you been?" I asked trying to take the attention from myself. I don't understand why I'm so defensive about it.

"I've been good! I mean it's nice that we can sit down and get to know Jacob a bit better." Alice said.

"Well, if by get to know you mean…" Jacob said.

"I think she meant me. I mean she seems to know you pretty well but I on the other hand." Edward said chuckling. I felt my stomach churn at the thought of Edward and Jacob getting to know each other.

"Yeah, I figured." Jacob said. They both stared each other down. Alice and I stared between the two of them.

"So…Edward, Alice, what are you planning for your birthday?" I asked trying to make the tension go away. Edward broke away from his stare…or glare whichever you prefer from Jacob. When he looked at me, his look softened.

"Well, Alice is doing all the planning…not like that's shocking at all." Edward said.

"Hey, we all know that planning parties if my area of expertise. Besides we don't have to celebrate our birthday together." She retaliated.

"Oh please, because you would let Edward celebrate it anywhere else." I said laughing.

"Yeah short stuff, I mean we all know all hell would break loose if you didn't get to plan it. I bet you'll even have the outfits planned to a tee." Jake said joking. I laughed.

"You have no idea. She'll most likely end up planning our outfits as well."

"She wouldn't be Alice if she didn't." Edward said chuckling.

"Okay guys, hahaha very funny. Let's all pick on the short one." Alice said rolling her eyes.

The slutty waitress returned to our table with our food. And it took everything I had in me to not rip her a new one. I don't understand where this jealousy was coming from.

We ate our meal in a semi awkward silence. I don't understand why. Something was off. I don't know if Alice could sense it as well but I knew it.

Somewhere during lunch, Alice asked me to go to the bathroom with her. I was a bit hesitant in leaving Edward and Jacob alone. But Alice used her puppy eyes on me.

When we had walked into the bathroom, Alice made a bee-line for a stall and I stood in front of the mirror.

"So is it just me or do you sense a bit of tension between Jacob and Edward." I asked Alice.

"Tension? What tension?" Alice asked as she walked out of the stall. I turned and looked at her.

"Oh come on. You're going to tell me that you don't get the feeling that Jacob and Edward don't like each other?" I asked her. Alice just shrugged as she washed her hands.

"Bella, I think you're being a bit paranoid. I mean if there's any tension at all, it's probably just because Edward is Edward. He's been by your side since the beginning of time. So maybe it's just a bit weird for him to see you getting married especially to a guy he's never even met before." Alice told me. I turned to the mirror before looking back at her.

"True, but you know how I felt about Edward. And you know that things sort of never went the way we had hoped. Plus Edward and I barely saw each other over the last 4 years. We've never visited each other and this is the first time I've ever really introduced Jacob to anyone other than you." I told her trying to come up with a reason for everything. Alice turned to face me.

"Bella, relax. You feel this because they don't know each other. I'm sure once they get to know each other you'll notice that everything will change. Edward and Jacob will be great friends. Just wait and see." Alice said before she pulled me into a hug. "Now let's go out there and make sure they're both still alive." I nodded.

We made our way out of the bathroom and walked back to the table. When we returned to the table, Jacob and Edward were silent. Neither of them were saying a word to each other. Yeah I'm sure these two are going to get along at some point.

"So Jacob, how are you enjoying the food?" Alice asked.

"It's good." Jacob said. Alice nodded. I sat there eating my food. We all finished eating lunch in silence. I don't think I've ever seen Alice stay silent for so long.

When we had finished eating, we paid the bill. We walked outside, said our byes and walked to our cars.

Jacob and I got into the car. I sighed.

"So nothing happened between you and Edward?" Jacob asked out of nowhere. I turned and looked at him. As much as I want to say something happened I can't deny that nothing happened. I shook my head.

"No nothing ever happened between me. We're friends and that's it." Ouch. "I've only ever seen him as a brother," lies, "and he sees me as a sister." Sad but true.

Jacob nodded.

"Why would you ask me that?" I asked him curiously.

"He just…I don't know…he's protective. Like extremely protective. He watches you like you're the only person in the room. I think he likes you as more than just a friend. He definitely doesn't see you as a sister." Jacob said. I looked at him confused.

Edward like me as more than just a friend? That is so painfully not true. I, of course not knowing how to respond did the first thing that came out of my mouth. I laughed. Jacob was looking at me like I had completely lost my mind.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked me.

"The fact that you think Edward sees me as anything other than a sister. He's protective yeah but he's always been that way, even when we were younger. And he has never liked me as more than just a friend. Jake you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Edward." I said to him, trying to reassure him and myself. "What happened when we went to the bathroom?" I asked as I pulled the car out of the parking spot and started driving back home.

"Edward and I just talked." He said. Talked…They just talked….oh God.

**There you are! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Read & Review =)**


	8. The Talk

**Thanks for all the reviews! They always make me smile. I'm glad to know that you all liked that chapter. **

**This chapter I think is my longest chapter to date. It was actually going to be longer but I needed to cut it off at some point lol.**

**D****isclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 8: The Talk**

**EPOV**

When Alice texted me about meeting up with them for lunch, I was a bit reluctant. I didn't want to sit at lunch with them and listen to them talk about the wedding and stuff. Until Alice guilt tripped me by saying that she wanted to spend more time with me and that it's been forever since she saw me. Which is a lie considering we're under the same roof, and it's only been a week since they started planning the wedding.

So here I am sitting at Max Grill with Alice, Bella, and Jacob. Awkward doesn't even begin to cover it. No one had said anything until Jacob had asked about the food. To which we made suggestions. Of course when I made my suggestion to Bella, he had to say something.

I mean I only suggested chicken because Bella was extremely picky with where she ate her burgers from, ever since she got sick from this burger when we were little. She went through this phase where she wouldn't eat them at all. Even the smell of them made her want to throw up. But that of course was only with restaurant ones. She only eats them if they're made at home by any of us or herself.

Of course there was the waitress. Always get the slutty ones too. I must admit though I found it pretty funny that Jacob almost openly admitted to possibly flirting with another woman. He did save himself though. I also found it funny that Alice wanted us to get to know each other better. She obviously knows I can't stand him. We had a bit of a stare down until Bella's lovely voice interrupted. I had turned my attention to her.

"So…Edward, Alice, what are you planning for your birthday?" she had asked giving me a soft smile.

"Well, Alice is doing all the planning…not like that's shocking at all." I said. "Hey, we all know that planning parties if my area of expertise. Besides we don't have to celebrate our birthday together." She retaliated.

"Oh please, because you would let Edward celebrate it anywhere else." Bella said as her melodious laughter rang through my ears.

"Yeah short stuff, I mean we all know all hell would break loose if you didn't get to plan it. I bet you'll even have the outfits planned to a tee." Jake said joking.

"You have no idea. She'll most likely end up planning our outfits as well." Bella said.

"She wouldn't be Alice if she didn't." I chuckled.

"Okay guys, hahaha very funny. Let's all pick on the short one." Alice said rolling her eyes.

After that bit of teasing Alice, the slutty waitress came back to the table with our food. This time she lingered around a bit after placing our plates down. She placed her hand gingerly on my shoulder. Once again, asking me if there was anything else that she could get me. I simply shook my head and removed her hand. When I had looked back at the table, Bella looked like she was about to jump across the table and castrate her. Was she jealous? There's no way she could be jealous. Not when she was "in love" with another man.

Dinner was eaten in an awkward silence. After about 10 minutes of pure silence, Alice elbowed me in the side. I turned and looked at her. She silently communicated to me that I needed to talk to Jacob. I didn't want to, but I knew this was evidently going to happen sooner or later.

"Hey Bella, will you come with me? I need to use the restroom." Alice said to Bella. She seemed a bit hesitant. I didn't blame her; I'd be hesitant to leave my fiancé alone with myself…that made no sense. Thankfully Alice gave her puppy eyes and they went to the bathroom.

It was silent for a few moments. Neither of us was willing to speak first. The air was thick with tension. I grabbed my drink and took a sip before clearing my throat.

"So Jacob, you plan on marrying Bella." I said not really asking.

"Wow, nothing gets past you." Jacob said sarcastically. I just stared at him.

"I wasn't asking you. Jacob, I don't think you know the kind of situation you're in right now. The girl you are marrying is well loved and protected. Anyone of us would take a bullet for that girl." I said.

"So would I." Jacob said. I ignored him and continued.

"You say you would. I've known Bella my entire life. I know what makes her tick, laugh, cry, and smile and yet even knowing all that, she's still a surprise all in herself. I love that girl more than anything in the world. If you hurt her, you will respond to me. Forget her father or her brother. They will be like a walk in the park compared to what I would/will do to you." I said.

Jacob stared at me long and hard for a bit, before he opened his mouth to speak.

"You're in love with her, aren't you? This is why you don't like me. Because you can't stand the fact that she's marrying another man." Jacob said. I stared at him. Yes I was in love with her but had I not been; I still wouldn't like any man that she was marrying. No one will ever be good enough for Bella.

"That's not why I don't like you. I want to like you, because Bella likes you. But I can't and I don't. Trust me when I say no one, not you nor me, will ever good enough for her." I neither confirmed nor denied the fact that I had feelings for her. But this was a dangerous bit of information. It would not help me in the long run if he went off blabbing his mouth because I admitted to him that I was in love with Bella. "Now, I don't like you. But for Bella's sake we are going to try and get along. Because if I know anything about Bella, it's that she hates feeling like she has to choose between two people in her life."

"You're not going to get her you know." He said. I sat back staring at him. "She's never going to want you. By the end of September, Bella will be Mrs. Isabella Marie Black. Try all you want, you've already lost this battle." Jacob finished with a smug look on his face. I really just wanted to wipe the floor with his face right now.

"Say whatever you want Jacob, but Bella has a mind of her own. A lot could happen between now and September. 3 months is a long time." I said looking him dead in the eye. We were locked in another stare down.

Bella and Alice returned to the table. The rest of lunch proceeded without Jacob or I speaking. Soon we had finished eating and left the restaurant.

I walked into the kitchen and saw mom standing there taking a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven. I walked over and tried to take one before she gently hit my hand away.

"No Edward, you know better than that." She said. I laughed.

"Aw, come on mom, just one?" I asked her giving her my momma's boy look. She stood there and laughed.

"You're almost 23 years old, are you really resorting to such childish tactics?" my mom asked me.

"I don't know, is it working?"

"Honey, I'm going to say this because I love you. It never worked I just let you get away with it because I admired your efforts." She said. I can't say I'm a bit disappointed to learn that the look never worked.

"Aw mom, you hurt me." I joked. She just shook her head.

"Either way, these cookies aren't for us. They're for Bella." She said. At the sound of Bella's name, my interest seemed to heighten.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's going over to the children's hospital today to visit. You know whenever she's here she always goes to spend time with the children there." Mom told me. I nodded. That was one of the things about Bella. She wasn't a spoiled rich girl. She loved to give back. You wouldn't be able to tell by looking at her that she came from old money. "Speaking of Bella, how are you taking this?"

"What are you talking about?" A bit confused as to why she was asking me this.

"You know, Bella getting married?" she said.

"Fine."

"Don't lie to me, I know." She said with a knowing look. There was no use in pretending, she could see right through me. I sighed.

"I'm…fine, I guess. I just…I don't think she should be marrying him." I said. Her green eyes softened a bit.

"Edward, it's ultimately her choice. He makes her happy. I can say I was a bit shocked she was marrying someone else." she said turning back to the oven to put in another batch of cookies.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I mean that, I've always been on Team Bedward so has Renee. I…no…we all always thought that at the end of everything it would have been you and Bella getting married." She said. I stared at her…my mom was on my side. I mean of course she was she was my mother but the fact that she knew how I felt about Bella without actually telling her was what surprised me a bit.

"Wait…Team Bedward?" I asked. She laughed and shook her head.

"It's a name Renee and I came up with when you were babies. Always mischievous, it was like Bonnie and Clyde only you're Bella and Edward." I shook my head at her laughing. Of course they had come up with it when we were younger.

"Do you want to bring these cookies to Bella?" she asked me.

"Of course" I said grabbing the container and giving her a kiss on the cheek. I stood up to walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh and Edward..." I turned and looked back at her. "I'm still rooting for you." she said giving me a gentle smile. I smiled back at her.

"Thanks mom." I said before I made my way over next door. I was good to know my mom was rooting for me.

I crossed the back yard and walked over to the fence and crossed over into the Swan's backyard. I knocked on the back door and Maria opened it.

"Edward, how are you? Please come in." she said giving me a hug before allowing me to enter.

"I'm fine Maria, how about you?" I asked her.

"Just fine, would you like something to eat? Drink maybe?" she asked me always being so kind and welcoming. I declined her offer.

"No thank you Maria, I actually came by to drop off these cookies my mother made for Bella to take to the children at the hospital." I said placing the container on the kitchen counter.

"I see, well I'll go get Chiquita." Maria said before leaving the kitchen.

I made my way over to the other side of the island and sat down on one of the stools, waiting patiently for Bella. Thankfully, she was not one of those girls that took too long when someone was waiting for her.

She walked into the kitchen. When she saw me sitting there she smiled and ran to give me a hug. My arms instantly wrapped around her waist.

"Edward! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly. I chuckled and couldn't but a feel a bit happy that she was so happy to see me.

"I was just dropping off the cookies mom promised she'd make you." I said to her. It was then that she had noticed the container of cookies sitting on the island.

"Oh well, Thank you! It was awfully sweet of her to make these cookies. I know the kids are going to love them." She said opening the container. The sweet smell of the sugary treats filled the room. Bella moaned and closed the container again. "Don't want to end up keeping them for myself." she said joking.

"Yeah, so what time are you heading to the children's hospital?" I asked her curiously.

"I was actually just waiting for the cookies so I could leave. Hey do you want to come with?" she asked me. I immediately wanted to say yes but I didn't want to seem like I was hoping she'd invite me to join her.

"I don't know Bella, I mean I know how much you love those kids…" I said trying to sound a bit hesitant.

"Aw come on Edward. It'll be fun! And we haven't really gotten the chance to spend time together since I've been back. We can make a day of it. We can go to the children's hospital, then anything else. I really miss hanging with my best friend." She said pulling on my arm.

"Well when you put it like that…" I said as if I was actually ever going to say no.

"Awesome! Okay we should take your care. It's been forever since I rode in the Volvo." She said making her way to the back door already knowing where to find the Volvo. I shook my head smiling and followed behind her quickly.

**There you guys go! Hope you enjoyed it! As always read and review! Reviews make me smile like a kid on Christmas morning. **


	9. Best Friends

**Hey everyone! I'm back for good this time! Finals are over and I'm settled back at home. I have more time to write. Yay!**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Every time I read them I smile because I love hearing what you all think. **

**D****isclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 9: Best Friends**

**BPOV**

I made my way over to the Volvo. I hadn't ridden in it in forever. Edward being the gentleman that he was of course opened the door for me. I got in and watch as he quickly jogged to the driver's side and got in.

"I've missed riding in here." I said. Edward turned and smirked at me as he started the car. It purred as it turned on.

"Really? I though you would have missed riding the Ducati more." He said as he pulled out and drove towards the Children's Hospital.

"Oh trust me, I miss riding that too. We'll have to take it out for a spin at some point this summer when the weather is nicer." I said as I fiddled with Edward's ipod. I settled on shuffle. I liked most of the songs on his ipod.

"Yeah we really do. Do you think Charlie will be okay with it this time?" he asked me. I laughed.

"Yeah right, Edward he didn't approve when we were in high school, I don't think he'll approve now. I don't think any father would approve of their precious little girl riding on the back of a motorcycle with any boy, even if they've known that boy their entire life." I said. Edward shook his head.

"I would never let anything happen to you." he said in a serious tone as we stopped at a red light. I smiled and reached over to kiss him on the cheek, lingering a bit longer than necessary.

"I know Edward; you're the one person I know will always be there for me." I said looking into his green eyes. It's true. Despite the fact that I've had feelings for him, he's still my best friend and I know that I could always count on him. And I would have rather have him in my life as a friend then not have him in it at all.

The seriousness quickly lightened up and we went back to joking around until we pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. We got out of the car. Edward grabbed the cookies Esme had made and I grabbed the tray of cupcakes Maria and I had made this morning.

We walked into the children's hospital and when straight for the security desk. The security guard looked up and smiled when he saw me coming.

"Bella, I was wondering when you were going to come by for another visit." He said.

"Hey Garrett, how's everything? How's Kate?" I asked him. I knew him well. He was often on duty whenever I came to visit the children. He was about 29.

"Everything is going well, Kate is great. She'll be happy to hear you're back in Seattle. I know she'll want to see you." He said. I smiled.

"I'll have to meet up with her for lunch at some point soon. I've been so busy the last week. I'm getting married." I said showing him my ring.

"Bella, that's wonderful." He said as he got up from behind his desk and gave me a hug. He then looked at Edward. "Is this the lucky guy?" he asked pointing to Edward. I blushed.

"No, this is just my very best friend Edward."

"Edward, this is Garrett, he's often the security guard on duty when I come to visit the hospital." I said introducing the two of them. They shook hands.

He gave me the two visitor passes. It wasn't like I needed them because they knew me to always come visit the children but it was just part of standard procedure. I grabbed them.

"Bye Garrett!" I said as Edward and I headed towards the elevator. The ride in the elevator was a silent one. But thankfully it wasn't awkward. I'm glad that even after all this time I don't have to worry about things being weird between us.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked me as we got off the elevator.

"Well, we're just going to spend some time reading to the kids and just trying to make them smile. I mean for some of these kids, these walls are the last things they will ever see." I said leading us down the hallway and around the corner. We walked up to the nurse station.

"Hello Carmen." I said when I saw the Carmen was sitting at the desk.

"Bella, Hello dear, how are you?" she asked coming out from behind the desk and giving me pulling me into a hug. Carmen was a friend of my mom and Esme. The three of them were in College together.

"I'm great. Finally home for longer than a few days. And you know me; I couldn't be home without visiting the kids." I said. Carmen smiled and agreed. She saw Edward standing behind me and smiled brightly.

"Edward, what a surprise to see you!" she said pulling him into a hug.

"Likewise Carmen." He answered.

"What brings you to the hospital?" She asked curiously.

"Just wanted to tag along." He answered.

"You two were always joined at the hip. It's nice to see some things never change." Carmen said smiling at the two of us. I smiled back to her. She's right about that. We always were attached at the hip. Our parents found it pretty comical when we would hide from them whenever we had to leave each other's house. Carmen had been witness to a few of them.

"So are the kids ready?" I asked Carmen.

"Yeah they're waiting for you." She said leading us towards the Children's play room.

When we walked in, I saw all of them scattered around. Some were playing with the toys and others were coloring.

"Everyone, this is Bella and Edward. They came here today to play with you guys." Carmen said as all the kids stopped what they were doing. They all greeted us.

"Hey everyone, we brought some cookies and cupcakes for you guys." I said smiling. They all cheered. I smiled at them as we set the trays down. There weren't as many children here as there usually were. Carmen informed me that a lot of the children were spending time with their families today. These children were the ones whose parents were couldn't get the day off.

The children went back to the activities they were doing before. I turned to Edward.

"So do you think you can handle these kids?" I asked poking him in the side.

"Of Course I can." He answered back. I laughed and told him I'd be over with the children on the other side of the room.

I made my way over to the children that were waiting for me to start reading to them.

"Hey guys, so what should we read today?" I asked. They all held up the books they wanted read. The kids in this group were all around 5 or 6. "Wow you guys have a lot of choices. How about I read all of them?" I asked. They seemed to like that so I grabbed all their books and started with the first one which was 'Goodnight Moon'.

At some point, I looked up and found Edward sitting down having tea with one of the little girls. He was wearing a pink fuzzy boa and seemed very into the conversation with her. I smiled looking at the two of them. It was a cute sight. I could only imagine what he'd be like as a father. The sight of him playing with the little girl just warmed my heart. I couldn't stop the smile that had spread.

Around 5 o'clock, we left the hospital and made our way towards his Volvo.

"Did you have fun today?" I asked Edward, thinking about him and that little girl, whose name I came to learn was Bree.

"Yes, I can't believe you do this every time you come home." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"I just love spending time with them." I said.

"Do you want to go grab a bite to eat?" Edward asked as we got into his car. I smiled.

"Well, you know me; I can never turn down food." I said laughing.

"That I know." He said as he drove down the street. We quickly made our way to Angelo's. I smiled when we had pulled up in front of it. Edward being the gentleman that he was, came around and opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I said as I got out of the car. We made our way into the restaurant. The waitress was nice. And thank god for the fact that she didn't attempt to flirt with Edward.

"She's getting a nice tip." Edward said when the waitress had first left us. I laughed.

"Yeah, I think this is the 2nd time we've gone to a restaurant where the waitress didn't attempt to flirt with you in the last god knows how many years we've gone to restaurants together." I said. Edward agreed. "So, tell me, how has everything been? I feel like we don't get to talk as much as we used to."

"Everything has been okay. I mean I just want to enjoy myself before I start medical school in the spring." He said.

"Aren't you going in the fall?" I asked him curiously.

"No, I applied for the spring because I wanted to take a semester off to relax and re-energize myself before I dive into the sleepless nights." He said. I nodded. I had seen a lot of the pre-med students at school run on coffee at some point during the semesters. It wasn't pretty.

"My roommate in freshmen was a pre-med student; the amount of studying she had to do was ridiculous. I mean I just imagined what you were going through. I imagined that you were just as busy." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"I'm sorry for not writing as often as I said we would." Edward said. I looked at him.

"It's okay. I mean I was hurt at first that you had stopped responding and that the phone calls had become lessened then stopped. But I guess a part of me always knew that we'd get busy. And we were almost never home at the same time either." I said. Edward shook his head.

"Still, Bella, you're my best friend. I never imagined that we would lose contact like that." He said. I reached across the table and took his hand. The minute I grabbed it, I felt that electricity flow through me but I didn't pull away.

"Edward, it's not your fault. We were both incredibly busy. But I do have to say, I've missed you, I've missed hanging out with you and talking to you. I guess I've just missed us." I said looking at him in the eye. Boy did I miss him. I mean despite the fact that I had those feelings for him, he is still Edward. He is still the same guy who I used to make mud pies with when I was little.

"I've missed you too Bella." He said smiling at me. I'd be lying if I said that his smile didn't make my insides melt.

So the waitress came back to take our order popping the bubble we were in. The mood after that went back to being light. We caught up on what's been going on with our lives in the last 4 years. We finished eating and left to head back home.

Edward pulled up to his driveway. We both got out of the car.

"Thanks for coming with me today, Edward." I said as we walked up to the gate that connected our back yards.

"It was my pleasure. I've missed spending time with you." he said. I smiled.

"Me too, and I better be riding your Ducati sometime soon Eddie." I said calling him the hated name. Edward scoffed.

"Did you just call me Eddie?" he asked. I nodded.

"So?"

"So...you better run." He warned. I screamed and ran across through the gate into my yard. I don't know why I had bothered running; Edward was faster than anyone I knew. He caught me easily. And held me close and started tickling my side. I screamed in laughter as he tickled my sides without merciless.

"Apologize." He said.

"Okay…OKAY…I'm s-sorry I c-called you the forbidden n-name." I said while laughing.

Edward finally stopped but he didn't let go of me. I was still trying to catch my breath. But I was suddenly aware of exactly how close we were to each other. I could feel the electricity flowing through us. Suddenly the air had changed. It felt thick. Edward was looking at me, staring into my eyes as I stared into his emerald green ones. Neither of us said anything.

We were standing in that position for what felt like forever; until I heard the backdoor to my kitchen open up. Edward let go of me and we turned to the door. Standing there was Maria. I could feel the heat starting to rise in my face.

"Oh it was just you two. I thought I heard some commotion out here." She said.

We both smiled at her.

"We were just goofing around." Edward said. I nodded in agreement. "I'll see you later Bella." He said before pulling me into a hug and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight." He said before turning and walking back towards his house. I just stood there, the cheek which he had kissed felt tingly

"Ay Chiquita." Maria said. I turned to look at her. I gave her a shy smile before making my way into the house. "You and Edward never change." I laughed.

"That's exactly what Carmen said today." I told her. "I'm going upstairs to shower and relax for the rest of the night." I said before making my way upstairs.

I couldn't stop thinking about how weird things felt between us a few minutes ago in the yard. If Maria hadn't walked out, what would have happened? I don't know what's going on right now, but there's no possible way that Edward could have feelings for me…right?

**Okay there you are. Sorry if this chapter took long to come out. I'm home for the summer now so hopefully more frequent updates will be possible. Enjoy! Read and Review please!**


	10. The Date

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad to see that there are still people reading this! **

**D****isclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 10: The Date**

**BPOV**

_June 19 2010_

The past couple of weeks had flown by pretty much uneventful. Tomorrow was Alice and Edward's birthday. I had no idea what we were doing tomorrow to celebrate. Alice took over all the planning as usual. There was only one time that she had no idea what was going on for her birthday, and that was when we tried to throw them a surprise party. Alice was so mad that none of us wanted to celebrate their birthday that year because we were all "busy". When they had gotten back from dinner with their parents, the look of surprise on their faces were priceless. Edward had reacted much quicker than Alice had. Alice was a bit upset at first but she lightened up after a while. It was the first and only time we were able to successfully keep Alice out of the loop.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" Jake asked me as he lay down next to me.

"Just thinking about the one time we managed to surprise Alice." I said.

"What are we doing tomorrow night?" he asked me. I shrugged. Again, I was just as in the dark as he was.

"I don't know but be prepared for anything." I said chuckling remembering the one time Alice made us all go to the circus for their birthdays. I was not a fan of clowns, but Emmett's fear of Elephants had to rival my fear of clowns.

"Let's go get a bite to eat." Jake said to me. I turned and looked at him.

"What? Like a date?" I asked.

"Yeah we haven't been out in forever."

"Why Jacob Black, did you at least ask my father if you could take me out?" I asked teasingly.

"Well Miss Swan, I do believe that we already have your father's blessing." He said playing along. I laughed.

"Alright, just let me get ready…what should I wear?" I asked before heading into the bathroom.

"Semiformal, the place I'm taking us is a surprise that I'm sure you will love." Jake said. I nodded and made my way into the shower.

When I stepped out of the shower it was 6 o'clock. I decided to let my hair air dry. I walked over to my closet and picked out a nice pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white off the shoulders, top with a banded bottom. I slipped on the jeans and the top. I grabbed my flat iron and just straightened my bangs then passed a brush through my hair letting it fall in waves down my back. I applied mascara and eyeliner and a bit of lip gloss before making my way downstairs.

Jacob was sitting in the living room talking with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Hmm…I wonder when they got here. They must be doing something with Emmett later or something. When I walked into the living they all turned their heads to look at me.

"Hey guys. Jacob, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Bella, you look beautiful." Jasper said. I smiled at him and thanked him. Emmett looked at Jacob.

"You better keep your hands to yourself." He said pointing a finger to Jake. I laughed as Jake shook his head at Emmett's antics.

Jake stood up and walked over to me. "You look amazing, babe." He said before grabbing my hand. I smiled at him.

"Bye guys see you all…tomorrow." I said as Jake pulled me towards the front door.

The car ride over to the restaurant was filled with silence. He held my hand the entire time. I looked out the window, curious about where we were going. At some point I realized where we were going. I turned my head to look at Jake.

"Are we going to the Cheesecake Factory?" I asked a bit too excited. Jacob laughed as we pulled into a parking spot. We got out of the car, unlike Edward, he didn't open my door. Not that I minded. I mean I'm only used to when Edward does it. And that's because there was no stopping him from doing it.

We walked into the restaurant and Jake gave the hostess his name. Thankfully, Jake had called ahead to make sure that they had known we were coming…though I'm curious as to what he would have done if I had said no to dinner.

A waitress came by and quickly led us to our table.

"Well, it's been forever since we've been able to get some time to just be a regular couple." Jake said taking a sip of his water. I nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean, even though it hasn't really been that long. But ever since we got to Washington we've been so busy, especially with the wedding planning." I said. Jake chuckled.

"You did ask Alice to be the wedding planner." He reminded me.

"Yeah I did, but only because I knew she could get the job done and be able to make everything perfect." I said.

The waitress came by to take our orders before anything else could be said. Once she was gone, Jake reached over the table and took my hand. I looked up at him and smiled. His dark brown eyes held so much love for me. I couldn't believe that I was lucky enough to have someone who loves me as much as Jake loves me.

"So what else is there to do for the wedding? It feels like everything is almost done." Jake said. I shook my head at him. Everything is far from being almost done.

"Well, actually, there's still a lot to do. The only things that been actually finalized are the hotel and the church. And the wedding invitations are being made. We still have a lot more to do." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Babe, you're not stressing out are you?" he asked me. I wasn't stressing out. Not yet at least. If anything, I was just getting started on everything.

"No, I'm not stressing…yet. Trust me; I think you'll know when I'm stressing over it all." I said.

"You're right babe. I've seen you stressed, this is nothing close to that." Jake said.

The waitress soon returned with our dinner and we happily began eating. The rest of dinner and dessert went by. We talked and laughed like we used to before the whole wedding planning began. We were just Jacob and Bella.

After dinner, we drove over to the pier where the ferry usually left from and just sat at on one of the benches looking out into the water. The sky was clear and you could see a few stars. The night was warm and comforting. Jacob placed his arm around me as I laid my head on his shoulder. We sat there for a while.

"I wish it could always be like this." Jake whispered. I nodded.

"Me too." I whispered back. Neither of us wanted to break the bubble we were in. It was just us two. It felt like the world didn't exist. Like we weren't planning a wedding or getting ready to spend the rest of our lives together. _Or ignoring our feelings for a certain bronze haired boy_. And there was my subconscious she just couldn't stay away at this moment.

All too soon, my phone rang out. I grabbed it and saw I had a new message from Alice.

_**Come over tomorrow at 12:30 pm sharp! Love ya!**_

_**Alice**_

I sighed and glanced at the clock on my phone. It was almost 11pm. I didn't know how long we were sitting out here but soon it was time for us to go. Jake helped me up as we made our way to the car and drove home.

**This chapter is kind of short. But I felt like there wasn't enough Bella and Jacob moments. Anyways, as always read and review! I look forward to what you guys think!**


	11. The Birthday

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! **

**Took a bit longer to get this chapter out but it was worth the wait…I hope. I would have had it up sooner but my laptop decided to be evil and it wouldn't let me save the last two pages that I had written for the chapter, nor would it let me copy and paste it. Then it decided to die on me. Thank God I had the first few pages already saved from a few days before. **

**Anyways enjoy!**

**D****isclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 11: The Birthday**

_June 20, 2010_

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. Glancing at the clock on the microwave I noticed I still had 30 minutes before I had to make my way across the yard and to the Cullen's home.

"Hola Nana."

"Hola Chiquita. How are you this morning?" she asked me as she place a glass and the bottle of orange juice in front of me. I smiled at her.

"Thank you and I'm fine. I slept like a baby." I said taking a sip of my juice and grabbing a banana that was in the nearby fruit bowl.

"That's good. What are you planning on doing today?" she asked.

"I'm heading over to the Cullen's for the day I guess. I don't know what's going on tonight for Alice and Edward's birthday." I explained. Maria chuckled.

"Bueno, if I know Alice, I'm sure that whatever she has planned is going to be something crazy and unforgettable." She told me. I nodded in agreement. "Oh before I forget, I made them some cupcakes for their birthday." I laughed.

"Red Velvet with a cream cheese frosting?" I asked excitedly. Maria laughed and nodded.

"Of course it's their favorite as well as yours. But don't worry I made enough for everyone." She said as she handed me the tray that was no doubt filled with the delicious treats. "And don't you dare think about hiding them and not giving it to them." She said in mock sternness. I laughed and shook my head.

"I wouldn't even dream of it nana. I better go." I said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading out the back door and crossing the yard over to the gate that divided our yards.

I walked up to the back door in their kitchen and saw Esme fiddling around the kitchen. She looked up from what she was doing and saw me standing there. She walked over to the door and opened it giving me a warm motherly smile and embracing me.

"Bella, dear how are you?" she said before stepping aside and letting me enter.

"I'm great Esme, and you?" I asked as I placed the tray down on the counter.

"I'm doing fine just finishing putting some of the dishes away. What are those?" she asked pointing towards the tray. I smiled.

"Red velvet cupcakes with a cream cheese frosting made by Nana for Edward and Alice. Being that it's their birthday." I said.

"Aw that's sweet of her. I'm sure they will love them. You know how those two are when it comes to red velvet." She said chuckling.

"Oh don't I know it." I said laughing as I remembered the last time Maria had made a 3 layer red velvet cake the summer before senior year. Emmett was away at some summer program for school. We had devoured the cake in an hour just the 3 of us. The look on Esme and mom's faces when they walked into the kitchen and saw us laying back in our chairs with crumbs and frosting all over our faces was priceless.

I excused myself and made my way upstairs. This house was huge. I don't know how it is that Esme kept this house clean by herself. I mean we had nana but she did everything voluntarily and mom always helped. They usually split the cleaning down the middle. But Esme did it alone. She really was super mom.

When I got to the floor where Alice and Edward's bedrooms were, I decided to pay Edward a visit first. I wished him a happy birthday last night at midnight like we did every year. It was actually pretty convenient that our bedrooms were facing each other. Our rooms also happened to be the only parts of the house that were close to the other.

I walked into his room and heard the shower running. As I stood in his room looking around, I noticed that it hadn't changed much from when we were in high school. His room was just as big as mine. The walls were painted almost a navy blue color. His trophies were all proudly on display from when he had played baseball, soccer, and football in high school. There was a black dresser right under those shelves. Next to his shelf was his closet. His computer desk sat next to the door that led to his bathroom. Across from the desk was a bookshelf and stereo system with his impressive music collection. The dark gold headboard was against the wall that was adjacent to the windows that led to the balcony. The bed sheets were black and gray, not surprising.

I made my way over to his dresser. I noticed that he had various picture frames scattered around. I picked one up and noticed that it was a picture of the two of us. Actually it was two pictures in one frame. The first one was of us at our kindergarten graduation. Edward was carrying me on his back giving me a piggy back ride. I was wearing a pink gown while Edward was wearing a blue one. We were both smiling into the camera displaying all our teeth. The next one was the two of us after our high school graduation. We were wearing yellow graduation gowns and he was carrying me on his back just like he had in the previous picture. I hadn't noticed but the picture frame had a saying on it.

_A friend is someone who lets you have total freedom to be yourself.__ –Jim Morrison_

"Lost?" I jumped at the sound of the voice and turned around. Standing there, leaning against the bathroom's doorframe was Edward. Only, he wasn't dressed. His bronze hair was wet and dripping. His chest that had always been well defined in high school was even better now. The lined of his muscles were well defined. I watched as a drop of water fell from his hair and traveled down his chest. It swirled through his abs then continued its way down his happy trail that led down to what was under his towel; a towel which was hanging rather low on his hips.

"Bella?" I heard him ask. I suddenly looked up into his eyes and started blushing. I was just openly checking Edward Cullen out.

"Yeah, Sorry." I could feel the heat rushing up to my cheeks. I mean it's not like I haven't seen him naked before. _Yeah when you were like 4. Things have changed a lot since then._ Edward was smirking as he approached me.

"Did you like was you saw?" he whispered in my ear. I tried to keep myself calm. I needed to regain control of this situation. So I took a deep breath and turned around to face him. I stood on my tip toes and leaned into his ear.

"I've seen better." _Lies_. Oh shush. I leaned away with a smirk on my face. "Let me turn around while you get dressed." I turned and I could just imagine seeing Edward roll his eyes. I could hear him moving around. After a few minutes, he told me to turn around.

"What are you doing here by the way?" he asked me. I walked over to him. I gave him a smile.

"I came to wish you a happy birthday." I said reaching to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Edward's arms wrapped around my waist. I felt warm and protected in his arms. I think I also heard Edward sniffing my hair. Or maybe I was just imagining that. Unfortunately I had to pull away.

"Thank you, Bella." He said. I nodded and smiled.

"Um…there are red velvet cupcakes downstairs courtesy of Nana." I said. Edward smiled broadly.

"Really?" he said eyeing the door. I knew that look on his face. He was going to head downstairs soon and rather quickly.

"Don't you dare eat all those cupcakes, Edward Anthony Cullen. They're also for Alice." I said. He pouted. I laughed and shook my head.

"BELLA!" There was the pixie's scream. She suddenly ran into the room and gave me a hug.

"Can't you knock?" Edward asked slightly annoyed. Alice turned and stuck her tongue at him before turning back to me.

"Happy Birthday, Alice." I said.

"Thank you. What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Wishing Edward a happy birthday as well." I said. "Oh and there are red velvet…" Alice was out the door before I could finish my sentence. Edward and I looked at each other. Neither of us said anything. Before I knew it, Edward and I were running down to the kitchen.

As we ran down the stairs, Edward was ahead of me, but me being Bella I ended up tripping on the last two steps of the staircase. I let out a squeal and expected to feel the floor. Instead I heard a groan. I opened my eyes and saw that I had landed on top of Edward. He'd apparently turned around when he heard me.

"I'm so sorry." I said blushing.

"Its okay, Bella. You're pretty light for someone with an endless appetite." He said joking around. I punched his arm.

"Hey, watch it mister!"

"Oh dear! What happened?" I heard Esme say. I looked up as Edward turned his head towards the direction of her voice. Standing in the doorway was Esme with her hand over her mouth obviously trying to cover up her laughter and Alice was standing next to her eating a cupcake.

I quickly got up off Edward and helped him up.

"Oh you know me; my feet betrayed me, nothing out of the ordinary." I said.

"Yeah and I happened to be the unfortunate innocent bystander who was taken down." Edward said ruffling my hair. I pushed his arm away and poked him in his side.

"Oh you two, in your 20's and you still act like you're 5." Esme said chuckling before making her way to the kitchen. I looked at Edward and rolled my eyes before following Esme.

I grabbed a cupcake and sat down at the island next to Alice as Edward sat across from us.

"So Alice what's the plan for tonight?" I asked taking a bite of the delicious, red treat.

"We're going out." Alice simply answered. Edward and I both rolled our eyes.

"Obviously, I think she meant where." Edward said. I nodded in agreement.

"Oh fine. We're going to Eclipse." Alice said before diving into another cupcake.

"Eclipse?" I asked obviously unaware of what that was.

"Yes, it's a new club that opened up last month. I heard it's really good!" Alice said cheerfully. I groaned internally. I mean it's not like I didn't like dancing, I just wasn't too fond of going to clubs. But I can't deny that the times I had gone I had fun. "Don't give me that look Bella. It'll be fun!" she said as the doorbell rang. I just grabbed another cupcake and decided to not argue. It was her birthday after all.

"So where's Jacob?" Edward asked but I could tell that he didn't really care.

"He went down to the reservation he grew up on to visit his father and some of his friends." I said shrugging. "He'll be joining us tonight though so he just needs to know where we're going."

"Joy." Edward responded as Jasper entered the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Alice!" he said as he gave Alice a kiss. He turned to look at Edward and wished him a happy birthday as well.

"Where is Rosalie?" Alice asked. Jasper smirked.

"Oh she's next door. She went to go make sure Emmett was awake. Of course, though, she had left the house before I did." Jasper explained. Edward and I looked at each other. Of course Rosalie was at my house. As if on cue, both of them walked in through the kitchen door. Rosalie's usually brushed hair was a bit out of place and Emmett had that look on his face; the one that looked like he was about to burst out singing "I just had sex."

"Honestly! Can't you two keep your hands off each other?" Alice said. Emmett shrugged and Rosalie just ignored her and walked over to grab a cupcake.

The rest of the afternoon was passed with each of us giving Edward and Alice their birthday presents and playing videogames. I texted Jake where we were going and the address of the place, he had answered back saying that he would be a little late. We ate dinner around 7 pm. My parents as well as Esme and Carlisle were present. We sang Edward and Alice happy birthday and got some great pictures of Edward and Alice covered in cake.

"Okay Rose, Bella, upstairs we need to get ready. Guys be ready by 10 o'clock sharp." Alice said and turned for the stairs. Rosalie and I followed Alice upstairs to her room.

Her room was across from Edwards at the opposite end of the hallway. It was a room just as big as Edwards. While we had all showered earlier, Alice insisted that we did a quick wash up. I rolled my eyes at her but was not totally shocked that she had suggested that. Rosalie and I had grown accustomed to that and kept a small bag of toiletries in her bathroom.

Rosalie went in to shower first, and then I followed after she was done. I quickly showered, feeling thankful that I had already shaved at home this morning. I dried myself off before wrapping the white, fluffy towel around my body. I stepped out of the bathroom and was immediately sat down in a chair in front of Alice's vanity.

"Alice, it's your birthday, shouldn't you be focusing on getting yourself ready?" I asked hoping that she would let me be. Alice shook her head at me.

"Bella, the fact that it is my birthday gives me all the more reason to be allowed to do this." She argued back. I sighed because she was right. It was best not to argue with the birthday girl today.

And so I sat in the chair while Alice worked on my hair and Rosalie worked on my makeup. I let my mind wander for a bit to try and keep it off the fact that I hated being dolled up; when we were younger Edward as able to save me sometimes from this torture. Sadly as we got older, it became harder to do so because Alice was a feisty one and she always ended up having her way.

Sooner rather than later, Alice and Rosalie were finished. My hair was half up and curled with my bangs straightened. My eyes were smoky and my lips had a shine to them. Alice handed me my clothes and I made my way to the bathroom to change while Rose and Alice worked on their own hair and make-up.

The outfit that Alice had given me was a silver mini dress. It was criss cross bandage layered with an A-line band. It was sleeveless but thankfully had straps and the back of the dress had a zipper detail. I turned around looking at myself in the mirror. While the dress wasn't me, I couldn't deny that I felt sexy in it. My breasts that were naturally a C looked a full cup size bigger. And it was shorter than anything I would normally wear. The only sad part of this was that I knew that there were heels that I had to wear with this outfits. _Edward will certainly love you in this._ Edward? I mean Jacob…Jacob will love me this. I took a deep breath and walked out Alice's bathroom.

"Bella, you look hot!" Alice said.

"Yeah, I may have to take you home with me." Rose said winking at me. I could feel the heat rising to my face. "See, I can even make you blush." Rose laughed. I laughed along with her.

"Thanks you guys. And Rose, you know you're my number one love." I said before blowing a kiss at her.

Alice came back with these matching silver stilettos. Obviously they were for my outfit.

"Thank you." I said not even bothering to argue with her about the shoes.

Rosalie came out of the bathroom fully dressed in a red sleeveless mini dress that had a wrap design under her breast and rhinestone details that attached the straps to the dress in the front with red heels.

"Rose, you look hot. I think I might just have to take you up on your offer." I said winking. She laughed and winked back at me.

"Thank you Bella." She answered. We heard the bathroom door open once more and Alice came out.

Alice was wearing a little white mini dress that was one shoulder with half a sleeve and scrunched and matching white heels.

"You look gorgeous Alice." I said.

"I know right!" she said giving us a twirl. Rosalie rolled her eyes before smiling at her. "Come on lets go down stairs. I want to get my dance on!" Alice said before exiting her room. Rose and I followed her.

We made our way downstairs. I heard the boys' voices from the living room. We entered the living room and all three of them turned their heads. Jasper and Emmett looked like they were about to take Alice and Rosalie right there on the couch. _God I hope not. That is not a sight I want to see._ I shook myself from those images.

I turned my attention towards Edward. I could feel my breath hitch in my throat. He was wearing dark wash jeans that complimented him very well. His shirt was a white button down shirt with long sleeves that he had rolled up half way with a black vest over it. The top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and he had a loose fitting black around his neck. And he was wearing white Nikes. This outfit was obviously Alice's picking. When I looked at his face, he was staring at me intently. His jaw was a bit slacked. Was he checking me out? _Yeah right Bella. This is Edward we're talking about._

I made my way over to him.

"Bella, you look beautiful." He said looking at me in the eyes. I smiled and could feel myself blushing.

"Thank you. You clean up pretty nicely yourself." I told him.

"Are you two ready to go?" Rose asked us. I turned to her and nodded giving her a smile. We said good-bye to our parents who were in the dining room talking and made our way to the Cullen's limo.

The minute the door closed, Emmett pulled out a bottle of champagne that was in the cooler and popped it open. He passed the bottle around and everyone poured some in their champagne glass.

"To Alice and Edward, to 22 years of family, and to a great night with good company!" Emmett said.

"Cheers!" we all said loudly before clinking our glasses and drinking. The ride downtown was spent with us listening to music and laughing and joking. These limo rides were the ones we loved. Popping champagne and fooling around. It wasn't often that the limos were used but when they were it was always a good time.

We arrived to Eclipse. The line to get in was pretty long. Thankfully, Alice had called ahead and made sure our names were under the VIP. We got to skip to the wait and head right in to the room that Alice had requested.

The room Alice had gotten us seemed to be above the club and away from the noise; a place to just chill and relax. From this room, you could see everything. The best part was nobody could see you. The club seemed to have a red and black theme going. There were girls dancing in cages above above. And there were people dancing from wall to wall. The dj was on the opposite end of the bar.

Jasper and Emmett brought us a round of shots. We quickly downed them.

"I want to go dance." Alice said loudly before she grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him downstairs. I laughed before turning to Emmett and Rose. Rose shrugged before downing another shot. I grabbed my phone and decided to text Jake to let him know that when he got here we'd be in the VIP Room upstairs.

"So Bella, do you want to dance?" Edward asked me. I turned to look at him. I'd never really gone to a club with Edward before. I mean we had danced together various times. Those times being my sweet 16, Alice's 16th birthday, and other types of parties. But of course those dances were us goofing around as friends.

"Can we go in bit, I kind of want a margarita." I said. Edward rolled his eyes playfully but agreed. I smiled and asked one of the bartenders in the room to make me a strawberry margarita.

The bartender passed it to me when it was finished. I took a sip. Boy was it strong but so delicious. I finished it quickly. Edward looked at me.

"Thirsty much?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, and these margaritas are awesome!" I said as I waved to the bartender to make me another one. Edward laughed at me before taking a sip of his drink.

I quickly grabbed my phone to check to see if Jake had texted me. But he hadn't answered me. That was strange he usually always answered back right away.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, it's just that Jake hasn't texted me back yet. I hope he's okay." I said biting my lower lip.

"I'm sure he'll make it. He's probably just getting ready right now or something. Don't worry about it." he said before taking another drink.

I was on my 3rd margarita and could clearly feel the effects. I mean I had already been feeling a bit tipsy from the champagne we'd had in the limo and the shots we took when we had first arrived but these margaritas were amazing and would probably end up being my down fall.

I could feel myself swaying to the music that was playing. I didn't notice that Edward had stood up until he was standing in front of me with his hand out. I smiled as I finished my drink and took his hand. He smiled at me and led me downstairs to where the dance floor was. When we got downstairs, I quickly led him to the middle of the dance floor.

Edward was standing behind me. I started swaying my hips to the music. I felt Edwards's hands on my hips as he pulled me flush against him, my back to his chest. I didn't mind though because of the fact that it was Edward. It didn't stop me from dancing. Edward had learned some new moves compared to when we were in high school.

I don't know if it was the alcohol or what but I felt a little brave and bend over to the front. I think I took Edward by surprise. But he never stopped moving to the music. Yeah Edward I learned a few new moves as well. We dropped it low in perfect sync with the music. We continued moving to the music, completely losing ourselves in the beat and vibrations of the music.

The song then changed to one with a bit more of a Latin beat. I felt Edward's hand move from my waist and grab my hand. He swiftly and smoothly turned me around. I was suddenly facing him, chest to chest. I placed my hand on his bicep. He had his hands on my waist. We move to the beat of the music. I could feel the electricity flowing through us. Everyone around us had disappeared. It was like we were in our own little world, just Bella and Edward.

I moved my hands up to his neck my fingers playing his hair a bit. His emerald green eyes were staring in my plain brown ones, neither of us daring to look anywhere else. In this moment, dancing with him and staring into his eyes, I felt free. Like there was nothing holding me down. Our foreheads were touching. I could feel his breath on my face. It was a mixture of mint with alcohol. He smelled incredible, just as he always did. I felt my breathing become a bit shallower. I stuck my tongue out and licked my lips before biting on my lower lip. Edward's eyes lowered to my lips and I noticed them darken a bit. His breathing as well had also become a bit shallower.

Suddenly we were brought out of our bubble by someone bumping into us. We both turned to look at the person who had bumped into us.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to make my way over to my friends." The girl said while eyeing Edward up and down. I gave her tight smile before turning back to Edward.

Edward's eyes had lightened up a bit but they were still filled with confliction and guilt…and…lust and love? What? No, that's not possible. It's probably the alcohol making me thing that. Nothing would ever happen between us, ever.

I was suddenly feeling a bit thirsty. I grabbed Edward's hand and we made our way back to the VIP room. When we had entered, we were met by 4 pairs of eyes staring at us. I felt the heat rushing to my face. Had they seen us out on the dance floor? Of course they did! Why wouldn't they have?

Rosalie was looking at us suspiciously, Alice's eyes were a bit wide but she didn't say anything, Emmett was smirking at us his eyes were full of mischief, and Jasper was….well Jasper.

I cleared my throat and ordered water from the bartender. Anymore margaritas and I'd be sure to be sick by the end of the night. Edward sat down and took another shot.

The rest of the night flew by. There was more dancing but most of it was between Rosalie, Alice and me. At some point, they had brought out a cake for Alice and Edward complete with sparklers and everything. We sang them happy birthday and again and soon it was time to go home.

I was suddenly a bit worried about Jacob. _Oh now you remember him?_ My subconscious said to me as she stood with an eyebrow raised. I hadn't forgotten about him, my fiancé who I love. I was just having fun with my friends. I grabbed my phone and realized that I had 3 missed calls and 1 text message from him. I quickly opened the message.

_**Hey babe. I won't be able to make it to the Club. We're having car troubles and I'll be stuck in Forks until tomorrow. My phone had died or I would have called you earlier. Tell the pixie I'm sorry I couldn't make it. Love you!**_

_**-Jacob**_

Well at least he was safe that's what was important. I sent him a quick reply saying that it was fine and apologizing for not answering him earlier. I hit send and let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding in. Only 97 more days till the wedding. That wasn't far, and everything would work out like it's supposed to…right?

**So there you have it. This chapter is by far, to date my longest chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Read and Review! Love you guys!**


	12. Bella's Lullaby

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter! I really hope you like this chapter! There's a bit of a surprise in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 12: Bella's Lullaby**

**EPOV**

So far I couldn't complain about my birthday. I mean I'd spent most of the day with my friends. Alice had some plans for us to go out to some club later tonight and mom had cooked a fantastic meal for everyone. Not to mention that Maria had made red velvet cupcakes for us, which as always tasted delicious. Yeah I definitely could not complain.

To think that there wasn't much that could surprise me anymore. Aside from when Bella announced her engagement. But I was wrong. Here I was standing in the living room with Emmett and Jasper waiting for the girls to finish getting ready so we could all leave. But I was not prepared for what I saw.

The girls came down the stairs. Alice and Rosalie looked beautiful but it wasn't them that I was currently worried about. When Bella entered the living room, I felt my jaw go slack. She was beautiful and breath-taking. She was also very sexy in the silver dress that I assume was Alice's doing.

She had filled out well over the last 5 years. She'd always been beautiful. But college had been good for her. She had curves in all the right places. When we were in high school, I'd always known she was beautiful. And fear for fear of changing our relationship I never told her how I felt.

I could see Bella staring at me intently. I noticed her bite her lower lip in the cute way that she always did.

She slowly made her way toward me.

"Bella, you look beautiful." I said staring into her brown eyes. She smiled and started blushing.

"Thank you. You clean up pretty nicely yourself." She told me.

Soon Rosalie was telling that it was time to go. We had all piled into the limo. Emmett popped open a bottle of champagne and gave a toast to Alice and I.

When we arrived to Eclipse I was pretty glad that Alice had everything arranged because I really did not want to be waiting outside on that long line. Emmett and Jasper ordered a round of shots for us all when we had gotten to the VIP Room. And it wasn't long before Alice was already dragging Jasper out onto the dance floor. Emmett and Rosalie didn't look like they were going to be moving anytime soon.

I quickly turned my attention to Bella. "So Bella, do you want to dance?" I asked her.

"We can go in a bit, I kind of want a margarita." She said. I rolled my eyes at her playfully but didn't press her. She quickly ordered a margarita for herself while I ordered myself another drink.

When she had received her drink she downed it pretty quickly. I stared a bit shocked. "Thirsty much?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah, and these margaritas are awesome!" she exclaimed as she waved for the bartender to bring her another one. I laughed at her as I took a sip of my drink. If she kept downing them the way she was she'd be gone before the night was close to being over.

By the time she was on her 3rd margarita I had had enough waiting. I know she was a bit worried because Jacob hadn't texted her. So I decided to distract her some more. I noticed that she was swaying to the music that was playing. I stood up and held my hand out to her. She gracefully took it and I led her downstairs. She, however, quickly took the lead and led me towards the middle dance floor.

I hadn't danced with Bella in a long time. But all those times we danced together it was just Bella and Edward, two friends having fun; now it's Bella and Edward, the best friend who's in love with his best friend.

I was standing behind as she started moving to the music. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her against me, her back to my chest. I'd never danced with Bella like this. But I can't deny that I wouldn't mind dancing with her like this more often. We both moved in sync with the music.

She moved with grace and even managed to take me by surprise a bit when she bent over to the front. I tried to keep my cool and willing myself not to get hard. This was Bella after all. We continued dancing and bumping and grinding. We even dropped it low at some point. We completely lost ourselves to the music.

The song changed to one with more of a Latin beat to it. Before Bella could do anything else, I grabbed her hand and spun her to face me. I could feel her breast against my chest. She gingerly placed her hand on my bicep. We both moved to the music. I felt that familiar spark that I always felt between us. She was my home.

I felt her move her hands up to my neck and felt her start playing with my hair a bit. I just into her chocolate brown eyes. I could get lost in them forever. She stared back at me. Her eyes were a bit darker. They looked like they were filled with want and desire. We stared at each other intently as we moved on the dance floor without once missing a beat. Our foreheads were touching and I noticed that her breathing had become shallower. I don't know if it was because of all the dancing or what.

Being so close to her allowed me to be encased by her scent or fresh strawberries; a scent that I would be able to recognize anywhere and would always remind me of her. Her pink tongue stuck out of her mouth and licked her lips before she captured her bottom lip in between her teeth. How I wanted to bit that lip of hers. If only I could kiss her. Just one kiss.

And then some girl bumped into us causing whatever spell we were under to break. We both turned to look at the girl who apologized while eyeing me up and down like I was a piece of meat.

_Maybe it's a good thing that she had bumped into you guys. __Hello, Bella has a fiancé!_ I Heard my conscious say to me. But if we had kissed once maybe she'd see that she was making a mistake. But then again it'd be wrong to kiss her knowing that she's engaged. I feel so confused.

Bella grabbed my hand and led me back to the VIP room. Everyone was staring at us when we walked in. Obviously they had seen us while we were dancing. They wisely chose not to comment as I sat down and quickly down another shot.

What was Bella doing to me? I'd never felt this strongly about her before.

**~~~~~~CWTL~~~~~~**

The sun was shining brightly into the room. What time was it? I didn't want to look at the clock. I knew that once I did my body would force me to stay awake. Sadly, my curiosity for the time of day got the best of me. I looked at the clock and it read 10:30am. I groaned as I turned over and covered my head with the blankets. I didn't want to get out of bed. And I had a pounding headache. How much did I drink last night? It didn't seem like much, but then again whoever was making the drinks last night was making them strong.

After a few minutes of willing myself to go back to sleep I came to the conclusion that it just wasn't going to happen. I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to start my day.

Around 12:00 I made my way downstairs. My headache was significantly lighter. Thank god. I walked into the kitchen to find that it was empty. I walked out of kitchen and tried to listen for any noise. Granted it was a big house but I had good hearing.

"Mom!" I called out but heard nothing in return. "Alice?" Silence. I knew dad was at the hospital. I sighed before making my way back into the kitchen to make myself something to eat. Looks like everyone was gone for the day.

I went into the fridge and pulled out some things to make myself a sandwich when I heard the doorbell ring. I made my way to the door and saw Jasper standing there. What was he doing here?

"Hey Jasper." I said allowing him to walk in.

"Hey Edward." He answered as he walked in and made his way to my kitchen as if he owned the place. I followed him and eyed him curiously as he sat down at the isle in the kitchen. "Can you make one of those for me?" he asked. I looked at him weirdly.

"Yeah, but you didn't come over for a sandwich, I'm assuming." I said as I made us both a sandwich.

"No I didn't. I came over to spend some time with one of my best guy friends, and to talk to you." He said as the bottom half of his body moved from side to side on the bar stool. He could be so weird sometimes.

"Talk to me about what?" I asked as I placed his sandwich in front of him. I watched as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"You and Bella." He said simply before getting up and grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

"What about us?"

"I saw you two last night, while you were dancing." Yeah I kind of figured he had seen us. "Things got pretty heated between you two. Alice and I were on the dance floor when you guys got really into it. If I didn't know any better I'd think you two were sleeping together." He said before stopping mid bite. "You're not sleeping together are you?"

I started to choke on my sandwich. "What? No, we're not sleeping together!" I said as I drank form of my soda.

"Oh okay. I just thought that maybe—"

"Jasper, she has a fiancé. Bella and I have never done anything close to the romantic nature, especially anything close to sex. I mean yeah we've kissed once but that was because we were curious as to what all the hype was about. And I don't even think that counted we were both 13." I said.

"All the more reason for you to be careful," he said before wiping his mouth. "Look you and Bella have been close your entire lives. I've seen the way you look at her. You look at her the way I look at Alice. I wouldn't want you to ruin your friendship with her because of your feelings." He said with all sincerity.

"I know, and I don't plan it. And you do realize Alice thinks the opposite right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't go for it, I'm just saying to be careful how you handle it. Your situation is very sensitive." He said. Jasper was right. This situation was very sensitive. And it could go 1 of 3 ways. I could go for her and she could reject me and marry Jacob, or I could go for her and she could love me back, or I could not do anything and watch as the girl of my dreams marries someone else.

"Yeah man I know it is. I just haven't figured out what I'm going to do." I said.

"Well, either way, you might want to figure it out soon. The wedding may be another 3 months but you'd be surprised how fast time can fly." Jasper said as he finished his sandwich. I didn't answer him. He was also right about me needing to figure everything out. Either way, no matter what I did, things were going to be different. They would never be the same.

"Now enough of the heavy stuff, by the way, you should be glad I talked to you and not Emmett, lord only knows what he would say. Let's go play some pool." Jasper said as he placed his dish in the sink and made his way to the game room downstairs. I shook my head and placed my plate in the sink before washing them and putting them away then joining Jasper downstairs.

Jasper had already set up then pool table. I grabbed a cue stick and broke the balls sinking a solid into the right corner pocket.

"I'll be stripes." Jasper said like he had a choice in the matter. I went on to try and sink another ball.

"So how are things going with you?" I asked him as the ball nearly missed the pocket.

"Great. I mean, I couldn't be happier. I have an interview for a teaching position at Walton Academy." Jasper said sinking two balls into the lower left pocket.

"Our old high school? Wow, They actually let you back into the building?" I asked him joking around. He turned and looked at me.

"I seem to recall that it was always you and Emmett getting into trouble. I was always innocently dragged into them." He answered. I laughed at him.

"That excuse only worked for so long. You weren't the new kid forever you know." I said. It was true, in High School, Emmett and I were always getting ourselves into trouble. It wasn't our fault and it's not like we had been doing anything like terrible. Everything always had a worthy cause. When Jasper moved and joined our group, the first few times he hadn't even known what we were up to. After a while he learned not to ask questions.

"Yeah, I strictly remember the headmaster telling me at some point to find a new crowd to hang out with." Jasper said chuckling at the memory.

"Hey we weren't bad. I mean, I was in Honors and AP classes as well as the honor roll. And Emmett was the star football player and though he may look it, he was pretty smart himself. So I had no idea why the headmaster thought we were so troublesome." I answered.

"That's probably why we got off easy compared to most students. We were in well academic standings." He answered. I nodded. It's not like they could have suspended us if they wanted to. Our parents always made a generous donation to the school every year.

"Amigos! Como estan?" I heard the booming voice of Emmett as he made his way downstairs.

"Emmett must you be so loud? And who let you in?" I asked him.

"Me? Loud? Never. And I knocked and rang the doorbell but no one answered. And your backdoor was unlocked so I just figured I'd come find you." Emmett said as he sat himself down in a chair. I shook my head at him. We really needed to start locking that door. We rarely ever locked it when one of us was home. "Playing a game of pool I see."

"Yes, playing a game and reminiscing about high school." Jasper said as I took my turn.

"Man, I miss those days." Emmett said. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Oh by the way, Mom and Dad's annual 4th of July BBQ is coming up." I said.

"Oh yeah! BBQ! I love the BBQs our families have." Emmett said excitedly.

"You like them for the family moments or for the food?" I asked him.

"Definitely the food. I'm a growing boy." He said smiling cheekily.

"Emmett, first of all, you are a man not a boy. Second of all, you're not growing anymore." Jasper said chuckling. Emmett pouted.

"The food keeps up my stamina. Got to keep Rosie satisfied if you know what I mean." Emmett said while wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"Emmett, gross! That's my sister! How you feel if I said that about Bella?" Jasper said as I chuckled.

"You wouldn't because I'd expect Eddie boy here to beat the crap out of you for it first." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes.

"If Jasper would be talking about anyone, it would be Alice before Bella. And don't even think about it Jasper." I said. Emmett laughed.

"That's true." Emmett said.

"Okay can we stop talking about doing each other's sisters now?" Jasper said. I agreed as did Emmett.

We played 3 more games of pool, before Emmett and Jasper left. I made my way upstairs.

On my way upstairs and passed by the room that held my piano. I paused in the doorway. I hadn't played it since I've been back home. In fact, I hadn't played much in the last 5 years since the s I opened the door entered the room. I made my way towards the piano. I lifted the piano cover gently and ran my hands along some of the ivory keys. I gave myself a small smile as I sat down on the piano bench and played a chord.

I quickly played my mom's favorite song. It was like I'd never stopped playing. My fingers missed the keys, my ears missed the beautiful sound, and my heart missed playing.

I played through a few more of my favorites, before the melody turned into the familiar beginning notes of a song that I couldn't forget even if I tried. Bella's lullaby was one of the first songs I had ever composed. I still remember the first time I had played it for her.

"_Where are we going, Edward?" an 11 year old Bella said as she followed a 12 year old Edward. They had been playing in the forest that was behind both the Cullen's and Swan's backyard. Edward was leading back to his house on the trail that led them to the meadow that they had discovered together a few weeks prior. _

"_We're going back to my house. I want to show you something." He said as his walking sped up a bit. Bella could barely keep up with him. He was only a couple of inches taller than her but he was also more graceful than she was. _

"_Edward slow down." she said as she tripped and fell over a branch. She let out a small squeak as she fell. Edward turned around and saw her on the ground. He had forgotten that she was extremely clumsy sometimes. He honestly forgot sometimes._

"_Bella, are you okay?" he asked as he helped her up off the ground. Bella stood up and wiped her jeans with her hands._

"_Yeah, except now there's a hole in my pants." She said as she noticed the hole that had formed on the right knee of her jeans. "Why are you in such a rush?" she asked him curiously. They usually took their time when they were walking back to the house._

"_I just really want to show you something. It's a surprise." Edward said excitedly as he continued back towards the house. Bella huffed but didn't say anything. She didn't really like surprises._

_He didn't let go of her hand this time, but he did slow down his pace. They walked together in a comfortable silence. Soon they made it back to Edward's house. Edward led her towards the room where his piano was. _

"_Are you going to play your piano? I love listening to you play!" Bella said excitedly. Edward had learned how to play when he was 8. He played it very well, and Bella always loved hearing him play. _

_They both sat down on the piano bench. As Edward lifted the piano cover and touched the keys. He was a bit nervous. He'd never played anything he'd composed for Bella before. _

"_Why are you so nervous?" Bella asked noticing that he still hadn't started playing. Edward smiled at Bella before he took a deep breath._

_He played the first few notes. Bella didn't recognize the song. It wasn't until further into the song that she realized that Edward had composed it himself. It was soft like a lullaby. Bella could feel her eyes closing as she listened to the song. It was beautiful and it tugged at her heart. She felt the tears falling down her face. _

_Soon the song ended. Edward turned to look at Bella and saw that her eyes were closed and she had tears streaming down her face._

"_Why are you crying?" he asked worried that she really had hurt herself badly when she fell earlier._

"_That song was beautiful. Did you write it?" she asked. Edward nodded._

"_It was inspired by someone very important in my life. And I wrote it as a gift." Edward said._

"_I think Esme will love it!" Bella said. Edward chuckled making Bella confused._

"_It's not for my mom. I wrote it for my best friend." He said smiling. Bella stared at Edward. He wrote her a song. Edward, her best friend, wrote her a song. Bella's face broke out into a giant grin before she pulled Edward into a bone crushing hug that could rival Emmett's._

"_You wrote me a song? Oh my gosh, thank you!" She said. Edward laughed at her._

"_I was going to play for you tomorrow at you birthday but I was so excited I couldn't wait. Do you really like it?" he asked her._

"_Like it? I love it!" Bella said. "Will you play it again?" Edward laughed but started playing the song again._

If only I had known then the type of hold she would have and has had over me. Only 96 days left till the wedding. 96 days to make Bella realize the mistake she was making in marrying Jacob.

**There you go! I hope you guys like it! And I hope you enjoyed that little flashback. As always please Read & Review!**


	13. Balconies & Bridesmaids

**Hey…is anyone still out there? Sorry this took a while to get out. I've had to go back and remember why I originally fell in love with Twilight. The whole cheating scandal really had me emotionally wrecked and torn between my fangirl feelings for both. **

**But can I just say I saw pics of Rob at the cosmopolis premiere today. Where do I send my thank you letter to Gucci? I mean it should be illegal to look that sinful. Woo. *fans self***

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. I finally finished it. I also have been struggling with writers block but I can assure you that I fought through that too! **

**I head back to school in 3 weeks so I'm hoping to get out at least 5 more chapters before then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 13: Balconies & Bridesmaids**

**BPOV**

_June 30__th__ 2010_

Kill me now. Seriously, kill me now. I was currently trailing behind Alice and Rosalie at the mall. I didn't want to do anything today but lounge around the house seeing as no one was going to be home. I was going to have the house to myself. But sadly, I had woken up to Alice banging on my door telling me to get up because we were going shopping. I just wanted to have a Bella day. That and I hated shopping.

"Oh my god, this dress is perfect for you Bella!" Alice said as she pointed to a white dress that was on display. I glanced over to where she was pointing.

"Yeah, it's a nice dress." I said not really caring much for it.

"Let's go try it on!" Alice said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me into yet another store. I heard Rosalie chuckle behind me. I turned to look at her and narrowed my eyes. She simply held her hands up in surrender.

"Do I have to? I mean can't we just forget the dress and get something to eat already?" I asked. Alice shook her head as she searched through the rack for my size.

"We'll get some food after this." Rosalie said as she began to help Alice look. I sighed as Rosalie handed the dress to me and pushed me towards the dressing room. You'd think I'd be used to their pushy ways when it comes to fashion. But I'm not.

After I tried on the dress, Alice insisted that I purchased it and wore it to her family's barbecue. Ah yes, the Cullen's annual 4th of July barbecue, a tradition that's been around for generations. It's an event that I've always loved going to. There was always a bunch of food, as well as an array of desserts, not to mention fireworks. The fireworks were always my favorite part.

"Okay are we done now?" I asked as we walked out of the store. Alice nodded as she led us towards this little restaurant that was in the mall. Thankfully there weren't many people and we were seated right away.

"I'm so excited for Sunday!" Alice said as she flipped through her menu.

"Yeah, Alice we know. You're always excited when it comes to social events." Rosalie said laughed. I nodded in agreement. Alice's excitement was nothing out of the ordinary.

"She has a point, remember that one time our parents went away for a weekend and you had the brilliant idea of throwing a party while they were away? You were so excited and had been planning everything from the moment they announced their vacation that they actually considered staying because they thought something was up." I said laughing.

"Oh yeah I remember that! We had to clean up the entire house while nursing hangovers. Bella, you made that incredible breakfast for all of us. And they literally opened the door as we had been searching for a couch cushion." Rosalie said smiling at the memory.

"Yeah, and we all tried to keep them out of the living room. Thank goodness they were hungry and Bella had cooked." Alice said.

"Thank god Emmett found it behind the TV stand and put it in place before anyone noticed." I said, remembering how relieved we were when he had placed it on the couch.

"Yeah…too bad we didn't get away with it." Rosalie said. I nodded. It turned out that while we thought we had covered and cleaned everything, we had forgotten to put back one of the Cullen's family photos. Esme had seen it on her bed when she had gone upstairs to grab something. We had been so close to getting away with it.

"At least they went easy with the punishment?" Alice said. Rose and I agreed.

Our food came and we eat before heading back home. Thank god, I did not want to go into more stores. I was all shopped out.

I got out of the car and said bye to the girls before making my way into the house. When I walked in I saw Jacob walking out from the kitchen.

"Hey babe." He said as he walked up to me and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. "How was shopping with the girls?"

"It was…why do you ask me this? You know I hate shopping." I said as I walked up the stairs towards my room with Jacob following me.

"I know but I still thought I should ask." He said as he grabbed some of the bags from my hands.

"How was your day?" I asked him as I started placing the new clothes in the closet.

"It was good. Emmett and I went to the pool hall and played. Your brother is really good; no wonder you're so good at it. He obviously taught you." He said shaking his head. I laughed at him.

"Actually it wasn't Emmett who taught me. During high school we spent a lot of time playing pool in the Cullen's game room. We all learned around the same time. Some of us are better than others." I said laughing as I remembered the day that Emmett realized I could play and I beat him 3 times in a row. He had been so mad.

"Either way babe, You Swans are good." He said before he wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned in his arms to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I've missed you." he said quietly.

"Yeah? Prove it." I said before he captured my lips with his. I felt his tongue enter my mouth. He never asked for permission. Sometimes I wished he would. _I wonder what Edward's lips would feel like._ Where did that thought come from? I hadn't told Jacob about what had happened the night of Edward and Alice's birthday. I didn't need him to go all possessive and keep me from spending time with my best friend.

I pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him before pulling out of his arms and crossing the room. "What's wrong babe?" Jacob asked me.

"Nothing, I'm probably just feeling the shopping trip." I said as I walked over to the balcony door that was in my room.

"You're right, you probably are tired. I know Alice can wear you out. Why don't you take a nap and I'll come and wake you when dinner is ready?" he said. I nodded in agreement before he gave me another kiss on the cheeks and left my room.

Once I was sure he was gone, I sighed. I did feel bad for Jacob. I hadn't been paying much attention to him since we'd arrived here. I looked out the balcony door and across the yard into Edward's room. He was sitting at his computer scrolling away at whatever he was doing. Occasionally he'd run a hand through the wild mess that was his bronze hair causing it to become even more of a disarray. He looked a bit stressed. How I missed the days when he used to climb into my room through the balcony, or I to his (though that was kept to a minimum since I was an extreme klutz) and we'd sit and just talk for hours, or he'd keep me company on the nights when there were thunderstorms. But those days were long gone, and the only thing that I have left is the memories.

Edward glanced away from his computer and looked in my direction. I immediately felt the heat rising in my face. I didn't expect him to look this way. His face was soon covered by his signature crooked smile as he waved over to me. I couldn't help but smile and wave back. Edward got up from his computer and made his way over to his balcony door and opened it before stepping out onto the balcony. I followed suit.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Oh just scrolling through some possible medical schools." He said. I smiled.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him knowing the amount of pressure that he had to be under.

"A little bit. I'm just scared that I won't get in anywhere you know?" he said. I looked at him. Edward was smart and great at science. He could get into medical school with his eyes closed. I didn't like when he doubted himself.

"You will get in. You're smart, and any school that rejects you would be making a huge mistake." I said offering him a smiled.

"You always think the best of me." he said offering me a shy smile.

"Yeah well, you're my best friend. And I don't hang out with losers so trust me. I know what I'm talking about." I said laughing a bit.

"That is true. What are you doing?" Edward asked me.

"Talking to you," I said before giggling. Edward rolled his eyes at me. A habit that I long ago learned he had picked up from me.

"I meant before this, smartass." He said.

"I was just putting away the clothes I bought today with your sister." I said.

"An Alice Cullen shopping trip, I can see that you have made it back in one piece." He joked. I nodded. He knew my hatred of shopping, especially with his sister, ran deep.

"And she is as tiring as she always has been." I said. Edward chuckled.

"I can imagine." He answered. We both stood there in silence. Neither of us saying anything, truth be told this was the first time since his birthday that we had a conversation. But then again this could be because this is the first I'd seen him since that night. _Or maybe because you'd been avoiding him_.

"Well, I'm going to go take a nap before Jake comes get me for dinner." I said. I tried not to notice that Edward tensed a bit when I said Jake.

"Okay, I should get back to what I was doing. Have a good nap." He said before heading inside. I nodded before heading back in myself. I let myself glance once more towards his room. He was back to looking at his computer screen but I could tell that he wasn't really concentrating on it. Oh Edward, I wish you could tell me what was wrong.

I sighed before heading to take my nap. Silently wishing I knew what was going through Edward's head.

~CWTL~

_July 1__st__, 2010_

"Bella, I need to know if you're going to have bridesmaids. If so, I need their names and to know the exact number of how many so I can schedule a get together and a dress fitting." Alice said as she walked into the kitchen where I was currently sitting enjoying some of the cookies that Maria had made.

I had forgotten all about bridesmaids. I assumed Alice and Rosalie would be ones but I never actually mentioned it to them. How many bridesmaids was it customary to have? I quickly went through all the females I knew. The list wasn't long. Besides Alice and Rosalie, there were only 2 other girls I could think of.

"Well, I hadn't really thought about that. But of course I had assumed that Rosalie would be a bridesmaid." I said as I watched Alice's face fall a bit. I chuckled a bit. "And I'd love it if you could be my maid of honor." I said smiling as Alice let out a squeal of excitement.

"Of course, Bella! I thought you'd never ask!" She said as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug that could rival Emmett's. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"So anyone else you want to be a bridesmaid?" she asked me as she typed something on her ipad.

"What are you doing?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh I'm using the ipad to keep all of your wedding details organized." Alice said before turning it for me to see. "See?"

"Yeah, I can see that. Anyways, there's really only 2 other girls I could think of, they're both from Washington. You've actually met one of them. Angela Weber." I said. Angela had been my roommate for my first three years in college. She was a biology major who was in the pre-med program. And she was a lot like me and we had become fast friends bonding over our love of music.

"Yay! Haven't seen her in forever. Okay she is noted down, who's the other girl?"

"I was thinking about Jacob's friend, Leah Clearwater. I mean I've met a few times and we've become good friends. She grew up with Jacob on the reservation and they're almost as close as Edward and I." I said. Alice glanced at me. She looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it. I didn't question her on it.

"Okay, so 4 bridesmaids." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know anyone else that I would even consider asking so yes." I said as I took a bite from another cookie.

"Okay, so make sure you call Angela and Leah up to let them know and then I'll set up a date for the dress fitting." Alice said before grabbing a cookie for herself. "God, Maria makes amazing cookies."

"I should probably let Rosalie know soon." I said.

"Let Rosalie know what?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw Rosalie standing in the doorway of the kitchen. I smiled at her as she walked into the kitchen to grab a cookie from the jar in between Alice and me.

"I wanted to know, it you would like to be one of my bridesmaids?" I asked her. She smiled at me before pulling me into a hug.

"I was wondering when you would ask!" Rosalie said. I laughed.

"Where you two waiting for me to ask you guys?" I asked.

"Well duh Swan. I mean we kind of already knew you'd want us to be your bridesmaids but we were waiting for you to ask." Rosalie said. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Alice asked.

"Well, I'm waiting for Emmett. He promised he'd take me out to lunch today." Rosalie said before sitting down next to me.

"Well, you may be here a while I think Emmett is just getting in the shower." I said.

"I figured which is why I came in here first." She said laughing.

"So Bella, now that the bridesmaids are figured out; do you know who Jacob's groomsmen are going to be?" Alice asked. I shook my head. I had no idea who he would ask. I knew I would have loved for Jasper and Emmett to be two of his groomsmen but I couldn't ask him to do that.

_You know if you were marrying Edward, they would be his groomsmen._ My subconscious told me. I know that but I'm not marrying Edward, I'm marrying Jacob and my subconscious needs to stop talking and trying to make my feelings for Edward surface.

"Are you going to ask Edward?" I heard Rosalie ask. I turned to look at her.

"Ask Edward what? To be a bridesmaid? I don't think that he'd look good walking down the aisle in a dress." I said before we all started laughing at the thought of him in a dress.

"No silly! Though I'm sure that'd be one for the books! I mean it wouldn't be the first time he wore a dress." Alice pointed out. I started laughing even more.

"Yeah but Alice that was totally because you made him think he needed one. You were all like 'Mommy bought me a pretty new dress.' Edward got completely jealous and made Esme buy him one too." I said. Alice nodded but it was sure funny.

"But in all seriousness, are you not going to ask him to be in your wedding?" Rosalie asked. I sighed.

"I can't exactly make him a groomsman because he and Jacob don't get along as it is. Trust me I know. They think I don't but I do." I said.

"Oh well, I'm sure he'll be fine." Alice said shrugging.

"Hey babe, you ready to go?" I heard Emmett say before he walked in and grabbed a cookie. Rosalie got up and gave him a kiss.

"See you later!" she said before they left the kitchen. I turned to Alice to see her smiling as she scrolled through her ipad.

"What's up with you?" I asked her curiously.

"I'm looking at bridesmaid dresses!" she said excitedly. I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"You don't waste any time do you?" I said. She shook her head before putting the tablet down and looking at me.

"How do you feel about going shopping for your wedding dress next week?" I stared at her. Shopping for my wedding dress? Okay now that shopping actually got me a bit excited.

"Next week? Really? YES!" I said a bit too loud causing Alice to start laughing at my excitement.

"I knew you'd love the idea." She said smiling at me. I nodded at her.

Of course I was excited. What girl wouldn't be excited about shopping for their wedding dress? It's a moment we all dream of.

Now I just had to call and ask Leah and Angela to be my bridesmaids.

**There you have it. It was more of a filler chapter. Nothing really to extravagant, the next chapter is going to be really good! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please hit the review button. Your reviews help keep me writing.**


	14. The Cullen's Annual 4th of July Barbecue

**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! They all bring a smile to my face. And thank you to everyone who reads this story whether they review or not. It just means a lot to know that you are reading it.**

**Now this chapter is DEFINITELY my longest one to date. I didn't expect it to be but there were so many different things that needed to be in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story. I also don't own Don't Stop Believing by Journey.**

**Chapter 14: The Cullen's Annual 4****th**** of July Barbecue**

**BPOV**

_July 4__th__, 2010_

"I smell marinara sauce." I heard Maria say as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nana, Good morning and yes, I'm making my special lasagna for today." I said as I lowered the heat on the sauce.

"I am looking forward to it." She said before placing a kiss on my cheek and pulling out stuff to make macaroni salad.

My mom wasn't the best cook around. I learned everything I knew from Maria and Esme. From a young age I loved being in the kitchen when someone was cooking. I loved helping out with whatever I could and as I got older, I was able to learn and eventually make my own meals.

"I've missed cooking with you, nana." I said as I started layered the lasagna.

"Me too, Chiquita." She said as she handed me the parmesan cheese.

"Are you excited for today?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Of course I am. It's a night off cooking. Plus you know I love Carlisle's grilled steak and Esme's cherry pie." She said. I giggled and nodded in agreement. "What about you?" she asked me.

"Duh, nana! I get so excited to go! You know I just really want to eat the cheesecakes already." I said excitedly. Maria laughed at me. So I had an addiction to cheesecake on top of a red velvet addiction…sue me.

"How are Jacob and Edward getting along?" she asked me after a moments of silence. I sighed. "Tell me all about everything." She said turning to me.

"They….aren't getting along. I can that they were trying at first but I don't know what happened. Edward physically grimaces whenever I mention Jake's name and the same goes for Jake. Jake even told a few weeks ago that Edward had feelings for me. I, of course, laughed because Edward obviously only sees me as a sister." I said. Maria tsked a bit.

"Aye Chiquita. Men are complicated. They say women are but Men are just as complicated as us. Did you ever think that there is a possibility that Edward does have feelings for you other than those of a little sister?" she asked me. I shook my head. There was no way that he did.

"I don't think so nana. That's not possible." I said as I placed the lasagna in the oven.

"Chiquita, Bella, I've seen the way that boy looks at you. He looks at you like you're the only thing in this world. That boy would move mountains for you." she said. I looked at her. I always knew that Edward had a special look just for me. But I just thought it was because of the bond that we shared.

"Nana, how do you know this?" I said as I sat on a stool at the isle in the middle of the kitchen.

"Bella, pay attention to the way he acts around you. It will become fairly obvious." She said before she placed a kiss to the top my head.

"I'm going to go get ready." I said before exiting the kitchen and making my way up the stairs towards my room.

I was trying to process what Maria had just said. I mean sure I had noticed that Edward had a special look for me. But it's Edward, him and I have always been different from everyone in everything. Our relationship was special.

I stepped into the shower letting the hot water hit and sooth me a bit. I needed to relax a bit before I even thought about setting foot into the Cullen's backyard. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. I quickly finished up with everything before shutting the water off and exiting the bathroom.

Unfortunately, my thoughts attacked me as soon as I entered my room. There was one thing that I couldn't seem to understand. If what Jacob and Maria told me were true, then why didn't Edward ever do anything about it? Why didn't he act on his "feelings"? It's not like I would have denied him. In fact, I would have been over the moon. _And quite possibly walking down the aisle with him in 2 months._ My subconscious said.

I groaned before banging my head against the wall next to my closet door. "Stupid, stupid Bella. Stop those thoughts." I said to myself. I heard my phone vibrate. Sighing, I walked over to see who was texting me.

_**Don't hurt yourself. Wouldn't want to see a bruise on that beautiful face.**_

_**-Edward**_

I felt myself blushing before turning to look through the balcony door to see him smirking at me. I smiled before rolling my eyes.

_**Peeping Tom. What if I had been naked?**_

_**-Bella**_

_**Now that would have been a show ;-)**_

_**-Edward**_

I could feel my blush deepen. I felt something stirring in the bottom of my stomach. Tugging my lower lip between my teeth I turned and walked over to the balcony door. Sure enough, Edward was still standing behind his balcony door with his infamous smirk. If he wanted to play I could play too.

_**You want a show? ;-)**_

_**-Bella**_

I gave him a smile and tried to look a bit seductive, hopefully that's what I achieved since it wasn't something I was used to doing. I played with the string that kept my rope closed and bit my lower lip. I saw the smirk come right off Edwards face. His eyes darkened a bit as I teased him with the thought that I was going to open the rope. His mouth opened a bit. I gave him a tight smile before pulling the curtains closed. Score!

I heard my phone vibrate.

_**That was mean. **_**=(**

**-**_**Edward**_

_**You wanted a show. =P**_

_**-Bella**_

I took a deep breath before setting the phone back down. What was all that? And most importantly, what was that feeling that I had before I did all that?

Maybe it's better to not question it right now.

Glancing at the clock I realized I had to be ready in 45 minutes before heading over next door. I quickly made my way over to my vanity and decided to start on my make-up, nothing to extreme just some eyeliner and mascara. Once that was done, I quickly got to dry my hair. I grabbed m y curling iron and curled the bottom half of my hair making semi loose curls. Grabbing the butterfly clip with emerald stones that my grandmother had given to me on my 18th birthday, I placed it in my hair creating a half up look. I fluffed my hair a bit before I grabbed a plain white head band. I placed it on my head and tied it in near my neck letting the leftover ribbon cascade over the front of my right shoulder. I straightened my bangs to the right side before standing up to put on the dress I had purchased a few days ago at the mall.

The dress was a white strappy sundress with pleat detailing on the skirt. It fell a few inches above my knees. The top part of the dress had an opening down the middle with 3 strings of fabric going across the part of my front that was showing. Around the waist there was a sort of ribbon like illusion to the dress.

I loved the way the dress fit me and I loved how it showed just the right amount of skin. I smiled at the girl who was looking back at me in the mirror. I grabbed my shoes which were simply a pair of white sandals with no heels. I took one final look in the mirror before grabbing my purse and making my way downstairs to meet everyone.

"Damn Babe, you look hot." Jake said as he leaned against the railing of the main stairs in the foyer.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself." I said before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I try, but that's not the greeting I was hoping for." He said before he leaned in and gave me a deep and passionate kiss. I pulled away after a few seconds.

"I have to get the lasagna." I said before walked away toward the kitchen. I heard Jake follow me as he grabbed the macaroni salad that Maria had made and a couple of the cheesecakes that I had made the night before from the fridge.

"Bella, honey, are you ready to go?" My mom asked as she entered the kitchen. I nodded my head and motioned to the other pan that contained another lasagna.

"Mom, can you grab the pan? Emmett!" I said. He came bounding into the kitchen.

"What's up belly beans?" he said.

"Can you grab some of the stuff and tell dad he's not getting out of not carrying things either." I said as Maria grabbed a pan from the fridge that I hadn't noticed. "What's in there?" I asked curiously.

"Oh Chiquita, didn't I ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat? You shall see later." She said giggle before exiting to cross the yard. I eyed her retreating figure before shaking my head and following her.

We walked the short distance to the Cullen's yard. Esme was outside placing things on the picnic tables. The entire backyard had a very patriotic look to it. No doubt in my mind that Alice had a lot to do with it.

"Esme! We come baring gifts!" My mom said a bit too loud. I shook my head a bit at her. I love her but I swear her cheerfulness and enthusiasm could rival Alice's any day.

"Renee!" Esme said just as enthusiastic as my mom as she made her way towards us.

"We brought lasagna, macaroni salad, and cheesecake!" my mom said.

"And Maria made something else but she won't tell me what it is." I said before playfully giving her a dirty look. Everyone laughed at the little exchange.

"Well I'm sure it's delicious. Charlie, why don't you and the boys place the lasagnas on the table. Ladies follow me inside to put the cheesecakes away." Esme said as she led us into the kitchen.

After placing the cheesecakes in the fridge, I grabbed some more stuff to bring outside. On my way out I ran into Jasper.

"Oh hey Jasper, I didn't know you and Rosalie had arrived already." I said trying to balance the two trays of chips and salsa in my hands.

"Here let me take one of those." He said as he grabbed one of the trays. I smiled at him in thanks. "We actually just arrived shortly after you did. Our father is at the grill with Carlisle and Charlie as we speak. He is also getting to know Jacob quite a bit too." He said chuckling at the end of that. Oh no. I groaned as we walked towards the food tables.

"How long do you think I should wait before I save him." I asked Jasper as I saw Jacob looking a bit uncomfortable talking to Colonel Whitlock. Yes, I said Colonel. Jasper and Rosalie's father was in the US Navy. He fought in the Vietnam war. He was tough as nails on the outside but a big old softy on the inside. Watching how Jacob was cowering made me chuckle as I thought of the first time Rosalie introduced Emmett to him as her boyfriend. I swear it was the first time I ever saw Emmett so scared.

"I think you should give it another 10 minutes." He said chuckling before leaving me to head back into the house.

"Bella!" I heard Alice say as she entered into the kitchen. "You look amazing! I knew that dress was perfect." She said. Though the way she said it sounded like she had a hidden agenda behind it.

"Yeah, I love it!" I said smiling before pulling both girls into a hug.

"Where's Jacob?" Rosalie asked. I laughed before telling them about how the Colonel was talking to him. The girls laughed before we headed outside.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Oh he'll be here soon. He had to go out and buy some more ice. Apparently dad forgot to buy 2 more bags. You know how mom can be when it comes to having enough of everything." Alice said. I nodded.

"I think I've let him suffer enough. I'm going to go save Jacob. Save us a seat at the table?" I said to the girls. They nodded before heading off to find their boyfriends.

I made my way over to Jacob and the Colonel. "Hello Colonel, how is everything?" I said as I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello there, Bella. You are looking as beautiful as ever. University definitely treated you well." He said making me blush a bit. Every time he saw me he made it a point to make me blush by complimenting me at least once.

"Thank you Colonel, I see you've met Jacob." I said as I wrapped my arm with Jake's.

"Why yes, I was just getting to know your fiancé here." He said.

"Jake, did the Colonel tell you about his time in the war? The colonel turned 18 and enlisted right away." I said to Jacob.

"No Bella, he didn't." Jacob said before the colonel went on to talk about his time in Vietnam. He made a few jokes here and there making us laugh. Poor Jake, though, I think he was still a bit intimidated by the Colonel.

"Colonel, if you'll excuse us. We should go find Alice and the rest of the gang. They're saving us a table." I said smiling warmly at him. Before we left him back with my dad and Carlisle and making our way to the table Alice had saved for us.

"He's a…scary man." Jacob said as soon as we were out of earshot. I started cracking up.

"Oh Jake, I'm sorry I saw him talking to you earlier and I couldn't resist I had to leave you to fend for yourself a bit." I said laughing as I remembered how terrified he looked.

"Really, Babe. That's just cruel. I thought Charlie and Emmett would be terrible, but he was worse." He said shuddering a bit.

"Just be glad that I'm not Rosalie and you're not Emmett. I swear, the first time Rosalie introduced Emmett as her boyfriend, the Colonel almost made him high tail it out of the country." I said still giggling. "Besides he couldn't have been that bad to you."

"Yeah, he's a close second to Edward." Jake said. I noticed the slight sneer in his voice as he said Edward's name. Choosing to ignore it I wrapped my arms around Jake's waist.

"Jake, they just want what's best for me. Besides at the end of the day, I chose you." I said before place a chaste kiss on his lips.

We walked the rest of the way to where the others were sitting. I noticed that Edward still hadn't arrived. Jeez, did he go to Antarctica to buy ice or something?

"Hey guys!" I said as we sat down.

"How was Dad?" Rosalie said laughing.

"I think I'll just avoid him for…ever." Jacob said with a groan. We all started laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw Edward standing there. I smiled and stood up to give him a hug. "Well if that's the kind of welcome I'm going to get every time I do an errand I might just start dong them more often." He said chuckling as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Oh hush, Cullen. I'm just in a happy mood today." I said before pulling away.

"You look beautiful." He said as he took in my entire outfit. I started blushing as I noticed that it looked like he was checking me out a bit. I nodded before quickly sitting down next to Jacob.

"About time you got here! And we were just laughing because Jacob just met the Colonel." Emmett said trying to ignore the glare that Jacob was currently shooting at Edward.

"Oh, well then," Edward said as he sat down in one of the chairs. A silent fell upon the table.

"Well…I could use a drink." Rosalie said.

"I'll come with you! Does anybody want anything?" I asked. Everyone else shook their head. Rosalie and I left the table and made our way over to the makeshift bar.

"Well, that was awkward." Rosalie stated as she poured two shots. I shook my head when she offered it to me. "Come on, you're going to need it." I sighed before drinking the shot with Rose. I felt the burn as the liquor slid down my throat.

"I'm not going to force them to like each other. I just hope that they can at least be civil towards one another." I said before taking a sip out of the cup of fruit punch that Rosalie gave me.

"Don't worry, they both love you. It's probably just because Jacob feels intimidated by Edward seeing as he is your best friend who happens to be another guy." She said. I nodded in agreement.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked her curiously. She laughed.

"Did you see that way Edward's jaw dropped when he saw you? I mean damn Swan, I knew you were hot but I think that Edward has just added another look of yours to his memory for later if you know what I mean." She said with a wink. I stared at her like she'd grown second head.

"Are you insinuating that Edward would…you know…to me?" I said.

"Bella, you're so innocent you can't even say the word. And yes, I am. Edward probably jerks off to thoughts of you." She said laughing. The heat rose to my face once again. Jeez, how many times was I going to blush today? My brain was suddenly filled with images of Edward cause me to blush even deeper. "You dirty whore! You're totally picturing it aren't you?"

"No," I said willing the blush to go away. "Now shush before they question what we're talking about." I told her as we made our way back to the table.

"Why so red, Bells?" Jasper asked me. I just shook my head and claimed it was due to the shot Rosalie had given me. Jasper and everyone else seemed to accept that.

We all sat around the table talking about everything and anything under the sun. It was great to see that everyone had warmed up to Jacob in the last month. This made me feel better and less worried about the fact that he might not have fit in. Well…everyone except Edward.

I watched as he sat there engaging but avoiding addressing Jacob at all possible costs. I didn't appreciate that but I couldn't find it me to point it out to him. I mean Jacob didn't try to address him either. Maybe I'll just have to accept that my best friend and my fiancé will never get along. And that sucks.

After a few minutes I stood up and excused myself to head into the house to use the bathroom. While I was washing my hands, I got curious as to what Maria had placed in the fridge when she got here. I bit my lower lip before heading out of the bathroom. I looked up and down the hallway checking to see if anyone was there. _Obviously not Bella, everyone is outside._

I walked down the staircase. As I rounded the corner, I bumped into someone causing myself to jump fall backwards. The person who I had bumped into grabbed onto my arms to keep me from falling to the floor. I felt a sting of electricity go through my body. Edward.

"Christ, Edward! You scared me." I said.

"Sorry, I came to see what was taking you so long." he said. "Why are you sneaking around like you're about to commit a felony?" he asked as he eyed me. I looked anywhere but his face. "You are up to something, aren't you?" wanted

"Maria brought something and she wouldn't tell me what it was, I to find out what it is." I said as I eyed the entrance to the kitchen. Edward chuckled.

"So…why don't we find out, Bonnie." He said. I laughed. When we were little, everyone called us Bonnie & Clyde because whenever one of us was caught doing something, the other wasn't too far away.

We entered the kitchen. I grabbed Edward's hand, ignoring the spark that I felt running through me, and crouched on the floor pulling him with me. "Why are we on the floor?" he asked me.

"Because I don't want anyone to look, and see us through the window." I explained before crawling my way across the floor in front of Edward. I'm pretty sure the sight was a comical one. If anyone were to walk, it'd be pretty funny 2 see two adults crawling on the kitchen floor like they were babies. Especially considering that Edward was so tall. "Damn these big kitchens." I said when we finally reached the fridge.

"Can we stand now?" he asked.

"What's the matter, joints hurting you old man?" I said laughing as I got up off the floor.

"Who are you calling old?" he said as he got up. I opened the fridge. Sitting on the middle shelf were the 3 cheesecakes that I had made. Right next, was a covered pan. I was sure I had a smile that could rival the Cheshire Cat's as I pulled the pan out and set it on the isle. I pulled back the aluminum foil to reveal a cake. "It's a cake." Edward stated.

"No, it's not just any cake." I said as I eyed it a bit. I looked closer at it for further inspection, specifically at the frosting. I smiled widely. "It's cheesecake…with red velvet."

"Are you sure?" Oh Edward, your faith wounds me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes I'm positive!" I said before grabbing a knife and a plate. I cut a small piece of out of the cake. It was 3 layers of red velvet cake with layers of cheesecake in between. "See." I said.

"It'd be a crime to just not have a piece now." Edward said staring at the red and white treat. I smiled before cutting a bigger piece and grabbing two dessert forks. I picked up a piece on the fork.

"Cheers" I said as I clinked forks with Edward. I took a bit of the delicious dessert and let out a moan in appreciation of the taste.

"Wow, that is amazing." Edward said before taking another bite. I nodded quickly putting another bite in my mouth.

"Isabella Marie and Edward Anthony, what are you two doing?!" Both of us looked up towards the door that led to the backyard. Maria and Esme were standing there staring at us. We glanced at each other before swallowing the cake we still had in our mouths. Both Edward and I looked sheepishly away. There was no denying what we were doing.

"Oh, Bonnie and Clyde were at it again." Esme said trying to hide her smile but failing miserably.

"It was my fault. I convinced Edward to help me. And I regret nothing." I said unabashed.

"Oh don't I believe it." Maria said before grabbing the tray and placing it back in the fridge. "Now, out you two go." Edward and I nodded before making our way outside cracking up.

"Well at least she didn't start screaming at us in Spanish." He said. I nodded in agreement.

"You mean like that one time we kept sneaking food out of the kitchen while she was cooking." I said making Edward laugh.

"What's so funny?" I looked up and saw Jacob standing there with a less than amused expression on his face.

"Oh nothing, just remembering something that happened when we were younger." I said giving him a smile. "Where were you going?" I asked as I noticed that he wasn't sitting with the gang.

"I was coming to see what was taking you so long. I didn't expect you two to be together." Jacob said as he eyed Edward. I rolled my eyes.

"Relax, I ran into Edward on my way out of the house. Let's go back to the table." I said before grabbing Jacob's hand and walking back to the table.

The rest of the time Edward and Jacob spent it ignoring each other once again. This was seriously getting annoying. I'm going to have to talk to them about this. I cannot have my best friend and my fiancé hating each other. I mean that would just make everything even so awkward in the future. I know that I'm not giving up Edward from my life.

While everyone was eating, the karaoke machine was set up and ready to go for anyone to go up and sing. It was a tradition that happened at every 4th of July and Labor Day Barbecue.

"Bella, Edward you guys should go up and sing! You know everyone always enjoys you two performing." Alice said with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. I looked at her warily…what was she planning? Unfortunately I couldn't question her because as soon as she had suggested it everyone besides Jake were cheering and agreeing with the idea.

I turned to look at Edward silently asking if he wanted to. He gave me a crooked smile before offering me a hand which I graciously took. I let go of it as soon as I stood up not wanting to push Jacob too much.

"Look! Edward and Bella are going to sing!" I heard my mother's voice say. I rolled my eyes at Edward because of my mother's enthusiasm. Edward chuckled and shrugged.

"Renee will be Renee." He said simply. I had to agree with him there.

We made our way over to where the mics were. We didn't even have to pick a song because there was one song that we loved singing when we were younger. Being that this is the first 4th of July we've spent together since the summer before we went off to University, it was only right that we sang it.

The beginning notes of Journey's Don't Stop Believing began. Edward smiled at me and I smiled back as everyone cheered.

_**Just a small town girl**_

_**living in a lonely world **_

_**she took the midnight train going anywhere**_

Edward started as he stared at me.

**Just a city boy **

**born and raised in south Detroit**

**he took the midnight train going anywhere**

I sang into the mic.

_**a singer in a smoking room**_

**the smell of wine and cheap perfume**

_**for a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and on**_

_**strangers waiting**_

_**up and down the blvd**_

_**their shadows searching in the night**_

_**street light people**_

_**living just a fine emotion**_

_**hiding somewhere in the night**_

Everyone was clapping and cheering as Edward and I danced around each other. Twirling and twisting and we even incorporated some of the moves from when we were younger. In that moment, it was like Edward and I were 7 years old again, singing and dancing in my parent's living room which had a makeshift stage that Alice had decorated while she and Emmett danced in the background. At some point I saw Alice pull Emmett up to dance around the tables, which that alone was a hilarious sight because he was so big and buff and she was so short and petite. I couldn't help but laugh a bit at how silly yet fun it all was.

_**don't stop believing **_

_**hold on to that feeling**_

_**street light people**_

_**don't stop believing**_

_**hold on to that feeling**_

_**streetlight people**_

_**don't stop**_

We finished the song and everyone cheered and hollered. Edward pulled me into a hug. After letting go of me, he held onto my hand as we took a bow.

We walked back to our table laughing at the fact that we actually just did all that.

"That was awesome!" Emmett said.

"I know I didn't think I remembered the moves! I mean when was the last time we performed to that song?" Edward said.

"That song? I don't remember but we always performed well together Cullen." I said as I took my seat next to Jake. Jake possessively placed his arm around the back of my chair.

"You were amazing, babe." He said before placing a kiss on my lips. I hated that pet name. it made me feel like he couldn't remember my name but I knew he liked it so I just let it go.

"Thank you. Bet you didn't think I could sing so well." I said teasingly.

"Oh no I knew you could sing, I've heard you in the shower before, I just never seen you perform before." he said.

"The fireworks are starting soon! I'm so excited!" Alice said cheerfully. The fireworks at the Cullen's Barbecue were always my favorite part. Of course I also had my own special reasons for loving the fireworks.

When I was 12, we kept hearing talk about how everyone was getting or had gotten their first kiss towards the end of the school year. Edward and I of course didn't understand why everyone was making such a big deal out it. So naturally when either of us was asked if we'd kissed anyone before our answer would be 'Why would we want to?' Apparently we must have missed a memo that everyone else had gotten. On the night before July 4th, Edward had snuck his way into my room through the balcony like he had many times before. We were sitting on my bed talking about everything and anything we could think of.

"_I don't understand the big deal." I had said as I sat across from Edward on my bed._

"_Me either. I mean I don't see why we have to kiss anyone." He said. I nodded in agreement. "However, do you ever imagine what your perfect kiss would be?" he asked me. I thought about it a bit._

"_I don't know…I guess romantic like during fireworks or something. I've seen people kiss in the rain in movies. That seems kinda cool but I don't like the idea of standing there in the pouring rain. Plus it's probably hard to kiss someone when you have braces." I said shrugging. He nodded before pulling out a deck of cards dealing them._

We had dropped the subject but it wasn't until the next day that I had realized why he had asked.

_Edward and I were standing in the tree house in order to get a better view of the fireworks. Alice was off somewhere doing god knows what. There was a loud crackling sound and then the sky lit up in different colors because of the fireworks. Edward and I both stared out the window in the tree house at the sky. It looked beautiful. I watched as they turned to different colors; red, blue, green, white. It was all mesmerizing and beautiful._

_I felt Edward tug on my hand and I turned my head away from the beautiful display to see him staring at me. I gave him a smile before asking what was wrong. The next thing I knew his lips were pressed against mine. I was in shock for a bit before I started kissing him back. I could hear the fireworks still going off but I didn't know if they were louder because they were real or because of the ones that I felt exploding inside of me._

_Edward pulled away smiling. "There, now we both have had our first kiss. Was it romantic enough for you?" he asked me. I smiled at him nodding as my face was heating up._

"_I couldn't have imagined it any better." I said before turning back to the display that was still going on outside. _

Needless to say, the fireworks at the barbecue always reminded me of my first kiss. Of course back then, I didn't think much of it. It was just two friends trying something new. But of course it wasn't until a few days later that I realized that I was beginning to fall for him.

"What are you thinking?" I heard Jacob whisper into my ear bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh nothing, just about how much I love fireworks." I said smiling, though inside I was feeling a bit guilty for thinking about my first kiss. Jacob placed a simple kiss on the top of my head.

I glanced at Edward and saw him smirking, almost as if he knew what my thoughts were. I wouldn't be shocked if he did. I mean he obviously remembers what happened that day many years ago. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks before I looked away from him. I don't know if he's aware of the effect he has on me. But, if there was one thing to this day that I couldn't deny, it was the way that Edward Cullen still managed to make me feel like the girl who would follow him to the end of the universe.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Remember Read and Review! Love you! 3**


	15. The Perfect One

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They really do mean a lot to me.**

**Okay so it took me a bit but I finally got this chapter to where I was pleased with it. It's not as long as the last one but it's a good one. I finally am settled back in my dorm room. So That's a plus. Real life bites.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story. **

**Chapter 15: The Perfect One**

**BPOV**

_July 16__th__, 2010_

"Bella, Come on we need to get to the dress place!" Alice called from outside my door. The only reason she wasn't already in the room was because I had locked it. I didn't want her rushing me even more than she already was.

"I'll be out in a second, just relax pixie!" I yelled back. If I'm being completely honest, thought, I don't understand why she's rushing the dress place is downtown and the appointment wasn't for another 2 hours.

I opened the doors and saw Alice standing there with her arms crossed as she tapped her foot a bit impatiently. "Finally!" she said.

"Alice, what's the rush? The dress appointment isn't for another like hour and a half." I said as I walked back into my room to grab my shoes.

"Just wear some sandals it'll be easier to slip on and off when you're trying on different dresses." She said as she followed me into the room. "And I'm only rushing you because we need to make sure that you're downstairs when Angela and Leah arrive."

"Alice, the appointment is at 2pm it's now 12:30pm. They should be arriving soon." I said. On cue, we heard the doorbell. Alice smiled before walking out of my room and down the hall. I rolled my eyes at Alice's antics before following her downstairs.

"Bella!"

"Angela!" I said before we attacked each other in a giant hug. "I've missed you!"

"Me too! I can't believe you're getting married. Actually I can't believe that Jake actually popped the question." She said. I nodded in agreement. I didn't tell her about the engagement until a few days after I had told my family because I felt it would be wrong to not let my family be the first to know.

"Alice, is that you?" Angela said when she saw Alice standing there. They hugged like they were old friends. Granted they had seen each other a few times over the last 5 years.

"Angela, this is Rosalie. She is Emmett's girlfriend and another of my best friends." I said introducing the two girls.

We were all about to move into the living room when the doorbell rang again. I opened it up and saw Leah standing there.

"Hey Leah." I said before pulling her into a hug.

"Hey! Sweet house you have!" she said as her eyes looked around wide with curiosity. I laughed.

"Thanks." I said as I led her to the living room.

"Everyone this is Leah Clearwater. Leah, these are Alice, Rosalie, and Angela." I said introducing everyone.

"Great! Now that everyone is hear we can head over to the dress place. You know it's always better to be extremely early than fashionably late." She said.

"A queen is never late, everyone else is simply early." I quoted the Princess Diaries before giggling.

"Well, your royal highness, we should still try to be early." Alice said before leading us all out.

"Wait, what about mom and Esme?" I asked.

"They're meeting us there. Don't worry Bella I have everything under control." Alice said before leading us out the door.

"Um, should I be scared?" Leah asked as she eyed Alice. I laughed and nodded.

"With Alice, yes you should be." I said as we all piled into Rosalie's red BMW.

The drive to the dress place was an interesting one. I was glad to know that the girls got along well. It was one less thing that I would have to worry about. The drive was also only 30 minutes from the house.

When we stepped out of the car, my mom and Esme were already waiting outside. I introduced them both to Leah and Angela before we walked into the dress store.

"Hi, I have a reservation under Alice Cullen." Alice said at the front desk. The dress store looked very fancy. At least from what I could see. The receptionist led us towards a private room.

The room had white walls with a large chandelier in the middle of the room. There was a couch, a loveseat, and a one seater in the middle of the room that were a cream color. Two mahogany end table with two vases filled with flowers sat on each table and one mahogany coffee table with another beautiful flower arrangement. There was a small step that led to a 5 mirror viewing stand. On the other side of the room there was an ice bucket filled with Champagne bottles. The only thing that I noticed wasn't in the room were the dresses.

"This place is beautiful." I said.

"I know! It's a very exclusive dress place. They only do this by appointments and it can take up to a year on a waiting list before an appointment can be made. Luckily, I'm very familiar with the owner." Alice said.

"Where are the dresses?" my mom asked Alice.

"Oh well what they do is that they show you from a catalogue that they have custom made with the pictures of the dresses they have in the store. Then you pick which ones you want to try on, they take your measurements and then they bring the dress back and you go into the dressing rooms that are along the wall and put on the dress." Alice explained.

"No wonder they provide alcohol. We'll be here a while." Leah said.

"They also serve little h'oudurves for us." Alice said.

"Great because I'm starving!" I said making everyone laugh.

"Bella, when aren't you?" Rosalie said. I very maturely stuck my tongue out at her.

"Alice Cullen, as I live and breathe." I turned my head and watch as a woman about my height with blonde hair that was pulled back into a tight bun walked over to Alice giving her a kiss on each cheek.

"Maryann, thank you for seeing us." She said.

"It is always a pleasure to see my favorite costumer and ex-intern. Now which one of these lovely ladies is the beautiful bride to be?" she asked as she turned to look at us.

"That would be Isabella." Alice said as she pointed towards me. I stood and Maryann gave me a kiss on each cheek.

"Isabella, Congratulations on the Wedding. I hope you find what you are looking for here." She said smiling at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and thank you. I trust Alice's opinion of the place so I'm sure I'll find everything to be wonderful." I said.

"Lovely, now here are two of our catalogues for the dresses that we have currently in stock. This one is one for the bridesmaids and the mothers, and this one is one for the bride." Maryann said as she handed me each book. I thanked her before she excused herself from the room. Rosalie poured each of us a glass of champagne as we flipped through the first book.

"So what color are you thinking about?" Angela asked.

"Well because the wedding is in September right in the beginning of fall I was thinking of a nice light orange color." I said.

"That'll be perfect! The orange will work well with all our skin complexions." Alice said cheerfully.

"Long or short?" Esme asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not exactly sure. Oh, what about this one?" I said point to one dress.

"That's pretty; we should definitely try that one on." Leah said. I placed a napkin to keep the page marked.

"What about this one? It's gorgeous." Rosalie pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I like that one a lot." Alice said. I marked it with another napkin before we continued flipping through.

After a few minutes of more flipping, we settled on three choices that we couldn't decide between. So the girls were going to try all three of them on.

Maryann returned into the room quickly to measure each of them before grabbing the catalogue and to get the dresses. She and three other women returned to the room holding four garment bags each. The girls grabbed the first garment bags and went into to the fitting rooms.

I sat there waiting while I munched on one of the small egg rolls they had. It hasn't really hit me that I was currently sitting in a dress shop.

As if on cue, each door opened one by one. Alice, Angela, Leah, and Rosalie walked out and each stood in front of my mom, Esme, and me.

The first dress that they were wearing was from Vera Wang's White collection. It was a one shoulder asymmetrical draped column dress in matte crepe with a black grosgrain ribbon sash and back-bow detail. It was pretty and it fit Angela, Leah, and Rosalie nicely but it made Alice look shorter than what she was.

"I don't like how short it makes you look, Alice." I said. Even in heels I was worried that she would look even shorter.

"Well, we can always adjust it…the only problem with this dress is that it only comes in Ebony, Amethyst, Mulberry, and Charcoal." Maryann explained. They fact that it didn't come the color I wanted was a big no-no.

"We'll go try the other dress." Rosalie said already knowing that this was not the one. So the girls went back into the dressing rooms to try on the second dress.

They all emerged and stood in front of us once again. The dress was also from Vera Wang's White Collection. It was a hammered satin side-draped dress with an asymmetrical neckline and bow detailing that landed a few inches above the knee.

"I like this dress." Leah said as she spun around looking at herself from all sides.

"I like it but I'm not too fond of this shoulder." Angela said. I had to agree with her. I also wasn't too fond of the shoulder now that I looked at it.

"I feel like my boobs are being squished." Rosalie said honestly. I started laughing because out of all of us, Rosalie had the most bust.

"Well then I guess next dress it is." I said in between giggles. The girls went once again back into the dressing rooms to try on the next dress.

"Bella, why don't you start looking through the wedding dress catalogue?" My mom asked me. I glanced at it before shaking my head.

"I have an idea of what I want. I think I'm just going to try and describe it and have them bring me everything and anything they can find. I want to be surprised with each dress." I said. I knew deep in my heart that the dress I wanted was not in the catalogue but what are you going to do?

The girls re-emerged from the dressing room once again. The third dress was a tiered organza ball gown. The bodice was strapless with a ruched waist that flattered each of their figures.

"I love my boobs in this one." Rosalie said as she adjusted her hair a bit.

"I'm in love with this dress." Angela said and Leah agreed.

"I love it too! It's perfect and it doesn't make me look shorter." Alice said causing us all to chuckle at her.

"That's the beauty of this dress. Not only is it extremely flattering, but it also doesn't affect someone's height. The ruffles just blend perfectly." Maryann explained. I could feel myself smiling.

"This is the perfect dress for them." I said. The girls squealed and cheered at the fact that they got to use it. I laughed before Maryann ushered them to go get dressed. She then turned to me and asked me if I knew what kind of dress I was looking for. I tried to explain it and she said she'd see what she could find.

"Yay, now comes the exciting part!" Esme said. I smiled at her but could feel my stomach doing cartwheels.

The girls quickly came and sat down talking excitedly about seeing me try on dresses. I couldn't focus on the conversation at hand. My mind was elsewhere right now.

Maryann and her two helpers came into the room carrying about _ garment bags.

"Okay so I found these dresses. Here is the first one, let's go!" she said before accompanying my to help me put on the dress.

A few minutes later, I emerged with Maryann helping me up onto the platform with the five mirrors.

"Wow, Bella you look gorgeous." My mom said with misty eyes. Esme nodded in agreement looking equally as teary eyed.

I turned around and looked in the mirror. The dress was from the Oleg Cassini collection. It was a strapless tulle gown with a beaded layered lace and a sweetheart neckline. It was tight fitting and then flared out as it reached my knees. I bit my lower lip as I looked at myself from all angles.

"It's a beautiful dress. But I don't feel like it's the one." I said.

"That's alright; we want you to find your perfect, dream dress. Can't have a bride walk down the aisle in a dress they don't like." Maryann said. "Shall we try on the next dress?" I nodded before we went back into the fitting room.

I stepped out of the dress as cautiously as I could. No need to ruin a dress I won't be buying. Maryann took out the second dress and once again helped me put it on.

I stepped out of the dressing room and back onto the platform. "What do you think?"

"I love it!" Angela said. I smiled as I turned around to look in the mirror once again. This dress was a tulle ball gown that had a lace-up back and side swags on the sides and the skirt. The side swags gave it a voluminous look.

"The skirt looks a bit messy. I just can't see you walking down the aisle in it." Rosalie said. I had to agree with her. I liked it more than the first one but I didn't like how the skirt looked haphazardly thrown together.

"Next dress?" Maryann asked.

"Yes please." I said heading toward the dressing room once again. I sighed a bit.

We tried on dress after dress. None of them were what I wanted. None of them felt right. None of this felt right. It all felt wrong. There had been a couple where I looked stunning in and everyone agreed but I found something wrong with each and every one of them. We'd been at the store for 2 hours at this point. I was pretty sure I'd tried on most of the dresses.

"I'll go get the last 2 dresses that you haven't tried on yet." Maryann said before leaving the room. I felt kind of bad making her go on a wild goose chase.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"It's just I can't picture myself walking down the aisle in any of those dresses. They were gorgeous but I don't know they didn't seem…right." I said with a sigh before Maryann re-entered the room.

"Okay I think I found the perfect dress. Keep your fingers crossed." Maryann said smiling brightly before leading me towards the dressing room.

I walked out of the dressing room. I heard gasps coming from each of them. I was hoping that the gasps were good.

"I'm guessing those are good gasps." I said looking at them. Esme had her hand over her mouth. My mom was staring at me getting teary eyed way more than she had earlier. Alice and Rosalie mirrored the same expressions.

"Honey," my mom began before closing her mouth again unable to speak.

"You look beautiful." Rosalie said smiling at me. I smiled back at her.

"Are you ready to see yourself?" Maryann asked me. I looked at her and nodded before turning around. I looked in the mirror and gasped at what I saw.

The dress had a strapless bodice that was decorated with a lace detail. It had fit-and-flare silhouette that accentuated my curves. There was a side split with a tulle inset and a feminine lace-up in the back along with a chapel train. It looked beautiful on me. I loved the way I looked. I looked like an actual bride. And yet it still didn't feel right. _Maybe it's not the dress that feels wrong._

"Bella, honey? What do you think? You haven't said a word." My mom said. I couldn't bring myself to look away from my reflection.

"I...I…love it." I whispered. Alice squealed loudly.

"It's gorgeous and totally perfect for you!" Alice said.

"Yes, it's perfect!" Angela said with as much enthusiasm as Alice. I looked at everyone through the mirror they were all smiling and happy that I had found a dress. Only Rosalie was eyeing me carefully. She was smiling but there was something in her ice blue eyes that was a bit unnerving to me.

I looked away from them and took in myself again. Taking a deep breath I smiled before turning around and walking back to the fitting room to get dressed.

"Okay, so we'll place the order for the dress and it should be here by the end of next month. When you return, you'll try it on again and we'll make and re-adjustments as we see fit." Maryann said as she filled out the order form.

"Thank you so much." I said as I gave her the first half of the money for the dress.

"Oh it was my pleasure, Isabella." She said as she gave me the receipt. "Congratulations on the wedding and good luck with the rest of the planning." She said as we left the building.

"That was so exciting! I'm so glad you have a dress." My mother said excitedly. I smiled at her as she pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah mom, me too." I said smiling and hugging her back.

"We'll see you all at the house later for dinner." Esme said as she and my mom bid us all goodbye.

We all got into Rosalie's car and made our way back to my house. We all needed to freshen up before heading over to the Cullen's house for dinner.

When we got to my house, Alice said goodbye and made her way home while the rest of the girls followed me into the house.

On my way up the stairs, Rosalie pulled me back as Angela and Leah headed up to my room. I turned to look at her curiously.

"What's up, Rose?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. Did she know that I was having doubts?

"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but I'm getting this vibe that you aren't." Rosalie said staring me down. Rosalie could be very intimidating when she needed to be, sometimes it was unintentional. I couldn't tell if she was doing it on purpose if unintentionally right now.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Come on lets go upstairs." I said before practically running up the stairs.

**Sorry it's not as long as the last one. But I hope you all enjoyed it either way! Read and Review! **


	16. The Wild Ride

***peeks out from behind wall* **

**Wow this took me way longer to write than I had anticipated. But I shall not even bother with a rant. I don't want to keep you all from reading the next chapter!**

**Actually I really hope you're all still reading this.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I don't think I can thank you guys enough for reading this story and reviewing it! It means the world to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story. **

**Chapter 16: The Wild Ride**

**EPOV**

_July 16__th__, 2010_

"Oh my goodness, Edward! You are not going to believe the dress that Bella bought. It is gorgeous. Totally her! I mean she looked so beautiful in it." Alice said as she walked into my room and lay down next to me on my bed.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I asked as I placed my book down and looked at her.

"Ugh, Edward did you not pay attention to a word I just said? We went to the dress store today. The wedding dress that Bella bought is gorgeous." Alice gushed. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the book I was reading.

Honestly the thought of Bella buying a dress just reminded me that I was running out of time. I'd rather not think of her wearing a wedding dress to walk down the aisle and into the arms of someone else.

"You have to admit that karaoke stunt worked in making Jacob a little bit jealous." Alice said bringing me out of my thoughts. I smirked. Ah yes, the whole karaoke thing at the barbecue was all Alice's doing. She thought it would help remind Bella of all the fun we've always had together and show Jacob who owned the bigger place in Bella's heart.

"Yeah it did. I can't deny that but I have something else planned up my sleeve." I said. Alice sat up in the bed suddenly.

"What are you thinking dear brother?" she asked me curiously. I shook my head.

"Sorry I'm not saying."

"Oh come on! Don't leave me out of the loop." She said with the infamous Alice Cullen pout on her lips. I chuckled.

"Let's just say it'll be something worth her while." I said before Alice huffed.

"Fine, just remember it's a thin line you're treading." She said before getting off my bed. "Oh and mom said to get ready, everyone should be arriving in about an hour." And with that she exited the room.

45 minutes later, I was fully dressed and walking into the kitchen.

"Something smells amazing." I said as stood next to my mom. She smiled at me.

"Thank you and no you can't have any before everyone gets here." She said as she continued stirring the pot in front of her.

"I wasn't going to ask." I said as the doorbell rang. "Don't worry, I'll get it." I said before heading to answer the door.

"Edward, how are you!" Renee greeted me before pulling me into a hug.

"I'm great." I said.

"Edward, some wine for later." Charlie said shaking my hand.

"Carlisle is in his office he should be out in a few minutes and Esme is in the kitchen."

"Hey Eddie." I groaned.

"Must you call me that, Isabella?" I said raising an eyebrow at her. She giggled before rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, I want you to meet Angela Weber and Leah Clearwater. They are two of my bridesmaids." She said smiling as she introduced the two girls. I greeted the two girls before leading everyone towards the living room.

It only took a few minutes before Alice came downstairs and into the living room as well. The conversation between everyone was pretty relaxed. Though I couldn't help but notice how Rosalie kept glancing between Bella and me. I should call her out on it. But I don't want to ruin the mood.

"Dinner is ready." Esme said from the doorway to the living room.

"Yes!" Emmett said being the first one to get up and leave the room. Rosalie and Bella both shook their head at Emmett's eagerness. You'd think he'd never seen food a day in his life.

We all followed after him towards the dining room where the food was all set. Once I again I found myself sitting across from Bella and Jacob. The pang of jealousy went through me wasn't new to me anymore. Before Jacob came along, I used to be the one she sat next to. Now I'm stuck sitting across from her. But I guess it's better than nothing.

"Edward, did you hear me?" I heard Alice say. I turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"I asked, if you brought the Ducati back from the shop yet?" Alice asked me. I nodded taking a bit of my food.

"Yeah I actually brought it back today while you ladies were dress shopping." I said smiling. I saw Bella's eyes light up a bit.

"You got the Ducati back?" She asked a bit excitedly. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes I did, I can't wait to take it out." I said knowing that she couldn't resist the Ducati. The smile that was tugging on her lips was an indication of that.

"I'm sure you can't. I mean the speed, wind, and adrenaline," She said practically bouncing in her seat as she spoke.

"I didn't know you liked to ride." Jacob said to Bella.

"Oh yeah I love it! Well…more like I love riding on the Ducati. I myself can't drive one." She explained.

"Yet," I interrupted staring at Bella. In turn she rolled her eyes at me. I had managed to teach her a bit but not much because Charlie nearly had a heart attack the first time he saw her on it and continuously seemed to get very tense whenever it was brought up.

"It's a nice night." Emmett said after taking a bite of his food.

"Yeah it is a nice night." Bella said turning her full attention towards me. I simply grabbed my water and took a sip form it nodding in agreement. Bella cleared her throat looking at me expectantly.

"Yes?" I asked her. She raised a single eyebrow at me and I smirked back at her. "I was thinking of going for a ride after dinner."

"YES!" She screamed a bit too loud causing our parents to turn their attention towards us. Her face turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Bella, are you alright?" Charlie asked her. She nodded stating that she just got a bit too excited about something Alice just said.

After dinner, our parents retired to the living room to talk while we went into the backyard.

"I am stuffed." Emmett said as he sat down in one of the lawn chairs.

"I'm not surprised; you only ate like 3 plates." Rosalie said rolling her eyes at Emmett.

"Not like that's anything new either." Jasper said. We all laughed agreeing.

"So…" Bella said to me smiling. I looked at her.

"So…" I replied.

"Want to go for a ride?" She asked me as the smile on her face widened. I knew she would want to go for a ride. I chuckled.

"Couldn't resist going for a ride could you?" I asked before nodding my head towards the garage.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Rosalie said bringing both of our attentions to her.

"We're going for a ride!" Bella said before jumping up from her seat.

"Is that so?" Alice said a small smile playing on her face. I nodded before getting up to go to the garage. Everyone followed behind me.

I grabbed two helmets and handed one to Bella. She made a face but didn't argue. She hated wearing a helmet but she knew that if she didn't wear it I wouldn't let her get on.

Jacob was standing outside the garage. When Bella noticed, she placed the helmet down and walked over to him to see what was wrong. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but I could guess that it had to do with Bella getting on the bike with me. Not that I could blame him, I mean if I was in his position, I wouldn't want her to get on the bike either. But I'm not in his position and all's fair in love and war.

A few minutes later, Bella returned. She grabbed the helmet. I stared at her wondering if she was okay. No one else was saying anything. She simple got onto the bike behind me.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah," I heard her reply. I turned the ignition and I felt the Ducati roar to life under us, along with her wrapping her arms around me. I smirked to myself. Having her arms around me was my favorite part of riding with her.

"You better hold on tight, spider-monkey." I said repeating the same words I had said the very first time I took her for a ride. Feeling her grip tighten, I revved the engine and pulled away from.

Riding through the city, I was intoxicated by her scent; the scent of freesias and strawberries. It was quite intoxicating to me. Like a drug, she was my own personal brand of heroin and I was addicted.

I felt her lean her head against my back. I had missed riding with her.

When we had stopped at a red light, I turned to look at her. Her deep chocolate brown eyes met mine. Though she couldn't see it, I smiled at her before turning my attention back to the road and driving away.

A couple of minutes later, we were nearing Kerry Park. I parked the bike and turned the engine off. We both got off and walked towards the railing that gave us a breathtaking view of Seattle.

I watch as a nice summer's night breeze blew through Bella's hair. She was so beautiful that it was hard to believe that she wasn't aware of it. But then again, her unawareness of this beauty only made her more beautiful. She was currently looking out at the Seattle skyline, while I was standing memorizing the features of her face, like I had done many times before.

"It's so beautiful." She said bringing me out of my thoughts. I smiled.

"Yes, it is." I replied. She didn't say anything else. She looked so carefree. "I take it, that Jacob wasn't happy."

She scoffed. "Yeah well, it's none of his business what I do and who I do it with." She said.

"I saw him grab your arm. He better not place another hand on you or else next time my fist will meet his face." I said. Bella turned to look at me.

"Edward, please. He's never hurt me and he never would. Trust me I don't need you coming to my defense. He was just jealous. He still can't get it through his head that you are my best friend and you are a male." She said. "Can we please just drop this?" she gave me pleading eyes. I backed off. I trusted that she was telling me the truth. But I swear on anything you want me too, the next time he places a hand on her he'll be walking around with no hands.

"What made you say yes when he proposed?" I couldn't help it. I had to know. She simply shrugged.

"I'd been with him for a year and a half. We'd been living together for almost a year. He asked I said yes without a second thought. Why is it so hard to believe that I'm getting married?"

"No it's just I never thought you'd be getting married so soon." I said. Bella chuckled.

"Yeah well, not everything turns out the way you'd expect them too." She said looking back out toward the city with an almost wistful look on her face. I could have sworn I heard her mutter something else after that but I chose to not ask. Instead, we just stood there in silence; enjoying the other's company.

After a few more minutes of standing there in silence, I suggested we head back before they (and by "they" I meant Jacob) sent a search party for us. We hopped back onto the bike and made our way back through the city and towards my house.

When we arrived, I noticed that everyone was still hanging in the backyard. Alice was the first to notice us.

"There you are! I thought you guys were never going to come back." she said.

"Seriously, I thought Bella had become a runaway bride without the wedding happening." Emmett said laughing. No one else was laughing at that comment. Jacob's nostrils had flared a bit at that comment. Rosalie's hand reached out and slapped Emmett on the back of the head and shot him a look that said he needed to stop talking. The silence was a bit awkward.

Thankfully, Bella's parents chose that moment to come outside.

"Okay well, we better going." Renee said giving my parents a quick hug before walking down the steps.

"Thank you for dinner." Bella said to my mom before proceeding to give both my parents a hug as well. They said goodnight to everyone before making their way across the yard to the gate that divided our backyards. Before they crossed over, Bella looked towards me and gave me a small smile. I couldn't help but return it.

"What the hell happened during that ride?" Alice asked me curiously. I shrugged.

"I think I just found a way to stop this wedding." I said. Alice and Jasper looked at me before looking at each other briefly. The only problem was…would I be able to do it without losing my best friend in the process?

**There you have it! Hope you enjoy it! Hit that Review button! Love you guys! 3**


	17. The Fight

**I'm glad you some of you are still reading this! Thank you for your reviews. I'm seriously so happy, that there are still people who are interested in this story.**

**You have no idea what that means to me. I'm hoping to have more frequent updates. The semester is almost over so I'm soon about to have more time on my hands. Thank goodness.**

**Anyways, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story. **

**Chapter 17: The Fight**

**BPOV**

_July 16__th__, 2010_

We had all been sitting around the dinner table when Alice had brought up Edward's Ducati. I loved riding that bike. So naturally the fact that she had asked had peaked my interest and turned my attention to them.

"You got the Ducati back?" I asked trying to hide the excitement I felt. Edward smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes I did, I can't wait to take it out." He said. I couldn't resist the Ducati. I could feel the smile tugging on my lips. I started to bounce excitedly in my seat.

"I'm sure you can't. I mean the speed, wind, and adrenaline." I went on before Jacob spoke up.

"I didn't know you liked to ride." He said.

"Oh yeah, I love it! Well…more like I love riding on the Ducati. I myself can't drive one." I stated.

"Yet." Edward said. I rolled my eyes at him. I can't deny that he did try to teach me some, but we didn't want to test his patience when it came to our shenanigans, especially on the bike. I mean I thought he was going to die the first time he saw me on it. Can you imagine if he saw me driving one on my own? Yeah, exactly.

"It's a nice night." Emmett said while eating his food. Yeah, a nice night to go for a ride.

"Yeah, it is a nice night." I said turning my full attention back towards Edward. He knew what he was doing by not responding and taking a sip of his water instead. I had to clear my throat to grab his attention. He knew I'd want to go for a ride.

"Yes?" he asked. I raised a single eyebrow while he gave me his signature smirk. "I was thinking of going for a ride after dinner." So it wasn't an invitation to go with him but like hell if I cared. I mean he obviously knew that I would want to go.

"YES!" I screamed a bit too loud causing our parents to turn their attention towards us. I felt the heat rise to my face when I had realized it.

"Bell, are you alright?" my dad asked. I simply nodded and stated that Alice just told me something that made me a bit too excited. Thankfully they didn't question any further. I didn't feel like having my dad ruin my fun by not letting me ride on the back of Edward's bike.

After dinner, we were all sitting in the backyard. Everyone was ragging on Emmett because he had 3 plates of food, which if you ask me is a bit much but then again this is Emmett. I'm surprised he didn't eat more than 3 plates.

"So…" I said to Edward smiling.

"So…" he replied.

"Want to go for a ride?" I asked smiling brightly at him feeling hopeful that he would say yes. He chuckled.

"Couldn't resist going for a ride could you?" he asked before nodding his head towards the garage where his precious Ducati was.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Rosalie said cause both of us to look back at her and everyone else.

"We're going for a ride!" I said jumping out of my seat. Yes I was excited.

"Is that so?" Alice asked. Edward got up and walked towards the garage with everyone following behind him.

Edward grabbed two helmets and handed one to me. I scrunched my face but didn't argue. I hated wearing a helmet. I liked being able to feel the wind blow through my hair and hit my face freely. But Edward wouldn't let me ride on the bike without wearing one.

I noticed that Jacob was standing outside the garage. Placing my helmet down, I walked over to see what was wrong.

"Hey, why are you standing here all alone?" I asked. Jake sighed.

"Babe, I don't think you should be getting on the bike." Jacob said. Of course he didn't think it was a good idea.

"Jake, it'll be fine. I've rode with Edward so many times before." I answered back.

"I just don't think it's safe." Jacob insisted. That's not a good enough reason in my book.

"You don't think it's safe or you don't like who's driving the bike?" I asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at him. Jacob didn't say anything. "Jake, I can't do this right now." I said. I wasn't going to let him stop me from having fun.

"Are you really going to get on that bike?" he asked me. I could see the jealousy and possessiveness in his eyes.

"Yes, I am." I said before turning to walk away form him. Before I could move, I felt him grab my arm stopping me from walking away.

"You have to be joking. You are not getting on that thing with him."

"Let go of me, Jacob. You don't own me. and he is my best friend." I said before pulled away from his grasp. "And don't you ever put your hands on me again." I walked away rather quickly not wanting to hear anymore. Who did he think he was? He had no right to tell me what to do.

I walked over to everyone else before grabbing the helmet once again. I didn't have to look at Edward to know that he was staring at me. I climbed onto the bike behind him.

"ready?" was the only thing he asked me.

"Yeah." I said as he turned the ignition on. I wrapped my arms around him.

"You better hold on tight spider monkey." He said before I tightened my grip on him. He revved the engine once before pulling off.

I could feel the wind blowing by as we rode. I felt free, relaxed, almost like I was flying. All thoughts of the wedding and what happened with Jacob a few minutes ago, leaving me.

Without giving it any thought, I leaned my helmet covered head against Edward's back. Sighing and relaxing a bit, I watched as the city of Seattle flew by around us.

I've missed the adrenaline that riding gave me, the sense of freedom , and most of all the company.

We had stopped at a red light. Edward turned back and looked at me. I couldn't see anything but his vibrant, green eyes. But I could tell he was smiling just by the slight crinkle in at the corner of his eyes. all to soon, he had to look away. We continued through the city. A few minutes later, we were arriving at a very familiar place.

I smiled when I realized that we were at Kerry Park. He parked the bike and we both got off and walked towards the railing. I leaned against the rail and looked out at the Seattle skyline.

The nice summer's night breeze was blowing. The view of the city was breathtaking from here. It was one of my favorite places in Seattle. Every time I saw it, I was in awe and mesmerized by the view.

"It's so beautiful." I said.

"Yes, it is." He replied. I didn't say anything else. I just continued to look out to the city. "I take it, that Jacob wasn't happy."

I scoffed, not being happy was an understatement. I'm sure there's an argument waiting to happen. "Yeah well, it's none of his business what I do and who I do it with."

"I saw him grab your arm." Of course he did. "he better not place another hand on you or else next time my fist will meet his face." he said. That was sweet and I knew he would keep to that promise. I turned to look at him.

"Edward, please. He's never hurt me and he never would. Trust me, I don't ned you coming to my defenses. He was just jealous. He still can't get it through his head that you are my best friend and you are a male." I said. Though I wish you weren't just my best friend. "Can we please just drop this?/" I said giving him pleading eyes. He thankfully backed off. I really didn't want to think about it.

"What made you say yes when he proposed?" he asked. Oh, I don't know, the fact that I love him and he loved me. He's the love I deserve. I couldn't sit around and wait for you knowing that there was a 99.9% chance that we would never happen. Those were everything I wanted to say but instead I just shrugged.

"I'd been with him for a year and a half. We'd been living together for almost a year. He asked and I said yes without a second thought." _Lie_. "Why is it so hard to belive that I'm getting married?"

"No, it's just I never thought you'd be getting married so soon." He said. I chuckled. Yeah, trust me I didn't think so either. And if I'm being honest, it should be you that I'm getting married to.

"Yeah well, not everything turns out the way you'd expect them too." I said looking back out toward the city. "I wish it was you." I mutter under my breath. Whether he heard me or not, I didn't know. He didn't say anything else and neither did I. We just stood there in silence, enjoying each other's company.

After a few more minutes of standing there, Edward suggested we headed back before a search party came looking for us. We hopped back onto the bike and made our way back through the city and towards his house.

We got back to his house and soon my parents were walking out of the house letting us know it was time to go. We said goodnight to everyone and made our way across the yard to the fence door that divided both yards. Before crossing, I turned and gave Edward a smile which he returned.

We walked back into the house. Jacob hadn't said anything since I had returned. And I certainly wasn't going to say anything. Instead I made my way up to my bedroom. Moments like these made me grateful that we were sleeping in separate rooms.

I undressed and changed into a pair of pjs. Tying my hair in a messy bun, I made my way into my bathroom to brush my teeth and clean my face. A girl has to have her rituals right? Just as I finished splashing water on my face, I heard someone knocking on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I shouted from the bathroom. I heard my door open and close. Grabbing my face towel, I wiped my face dry as I walked out of the bathroom. Jacob was standing in the middle of my room. I internally sighed knowing what was about to happen. I walked pass him and made my way towards my dresser to grab my glasses.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked Jacob when I noticed that he hadn't said anything.

"I can't believe you got on the bike with him." he said. I rolled my eyes. He was really mad about that? Like come on it wasn't even that serious.

"Are you serious right now? You are being ridiculous." I said turning to face him with my arms crossed.

"I'm being ridiculous? Bella, how would you feel if I would have done that to you?" he asked me.

"I'd question whether or not we should be getting married." I said giggling a bit at the image of Jacob riding on the back of Edward's Ducati and hugging him the way I was to keep from falling off. Jacob simply rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant." He said.

"I don't understand why you're making such a big deal about this. I just took a ride with Edward, my best friend. I've done it a million times before." I said getting a bit annoyed with him.

"That's just it. You may see him as your best friend, but he doesn't see you as just his best friend." Jacob said back. I stared at him like he'd grown a second head. "Don't look at me like that. I've seen the way he looks at you. He obviously wants something more than friendship from you."

"Not again with this Jake. How many times do I have to tell you that Edward and I are just friends!" I said. "Nothing more and nothing less."

"So you say but he doesn't like that! I'm telling you, Bella. He has feelings for you. And I refuse to let him get in the way of us getting married." He said. I pinched the bridge of my nose another habit that I had picked up from Edward.

"Jake, I really don't feel like arguing over this with you. Please leave." I said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Not until you admit that you don't have any feelings from him." He said. Was he serious right now?

"Jacob, now I know you're being ridiculous. GET OUT!" I screamed pushing him out the door. "And don't talk to me till you get your jealousy in check!" I said before slamming the door and locking it.

Turning and leaning my back against the door, I listened for his footsteps to know that he had left. Once I was sure that he was gone, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and slid down to the floor.

Jacob's jealousy was getting a bit out of hand. _But was he wrong in assuming that you have feeling for Edward?_ My inner voice asked. I dropped my head into my hands. He wasn't wrong in assuming, but then again, I'm marrying him. In 2 months I'll be walking down the aisle to become his wife. He shouldn't have to question if I love him or not. _I think the real question is, do you love him enough to give up the small piece of you that's still holding out on the hope that Edward will still sweep you off your feet?_

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! As usual Read and Review! Love you! **


	18. The Next Day

**Thank you all for the reviews! **

**Before I let you all continue, I'm going to warn you all. The next update after this will not come until after the 19****th**** of December. I have finals and I'm swamped in end of the semester school work and other things that have to be done. I barely have time to even eat. But don't worry, because after finals are over, I have a nice treat for you all. **

**On with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story. **

**Chapter 18: The Next Day**

**BPOV**

_July 17__th__ 2010_

I hadn't seen Jacob since last night. Quite frankly, I didn't want to see him. Maybe I was being overly dramatic, but if the rest of this summer, or the rest of our lives for that matter, was going to be spent with him being jealous of my friendship with Edward that I don't think we'll last very long.

I spent most of the morning in my room. Not really feeling like getting out of bed…that and the fact that Mother Nature just paid me a visit. Yeah, that didn't help the whole not feeling like getting out of bed thing. It was also pretty dark in my room. I had learned a long time ago that the sun shone extremely bright on this side of the house in the morning and insisted that my parents installed window blinds that would block out almost all the light in the morning.

I turned over and glanced at the clock on my nightstand. It read 11:00am in bright red. Yeah today was definitely one of those days. You know what days I'm talking about. The ones where you just don't want to do anything and just stay in bed all day. Deciding that I could get away with staying in bed for at least another 30 minutes, I pulled the cover over my head and closed my eyes. Unfortunately someone else had other plans and soon my phone was vibrating like crazy.

Groaning and reaching out from under the comfort of my covers, I grabbed my phone and of the nightstand.

"Hello?" I said groggily. I heard someone chuckle on the other line.

"Are you still sleeping?"

"I was trying to go back to sleep. I would expect Alice to keep me from waking up but Et tu, Rosalie?"

"I'm sorry I'm not sorry." She said laughing.

"Shouldn't you be bothering Emmett right now? I'm sure he's around here somewhere." I said with a sigh as I realized there was no way I was going to be able to stay in bed all day like I really wished I could.

"For your information, Emmett went fishing with Charlie and Jacob today." I had forgotten about that.

"Right. Why are you calling me then?" I asked wanting to find out the purpose of this phone call already.

"Get dressed. We have to be at Alice's in 30 minutes." She said. I groaned.

"Did she tell you why?" I asked hoping that there was a good reason for this.

"Nope, she didn't say why. But she did already tell Angela and Leah to be there too so I'm pretty sure that they're just waiting for you before you all head over." She said. I sighed realizing that I wasn't getting out of this one.

"Okay see you in 30." I said before hanging up my phone and tossing it on the bed. So much for Bella's lazy day. With a sigh, I got out of bed and made my way into the bathroom.

Whatever Alice had planned it better be good, because today I was not up for dealing with anything that isn't worth it.

I took my time taking in the shower. I did tell Rosalie I'd meet her in 30 minutes, but eh, Alice lives on the other side of the fence, it's not like it would take an hour to get there.

Once I was done in the shower, I got out and got dressed. Deciding to bum it today, I put on a pair of shorts and a black tank top. Tying my hair into a ponytail, I made my way over to my closet to grab a pair of flip-flops.

I grabbed my keys and made my way downstairs to the kitchen where I found Angela and Leah eating.

"Good afternoon, Sleepy head." Angela said as she bit into her sandwich. I smiled before grabbing an apple off the fruit tray that was placed on the island in the kitchen.

"Are you guys almost done? We have to head over to Alice's." I said.

"Yeah, we know, she called us bright and early this morning." Leah said.

"Yep. That girl has some energy in her especially so early in the day." Angela said.

"I'm assuming she called extremely early." I said. They both nodded before getting up to place their plates in the sink.

"Yeah, she called around 9:30." Leah said shaking her head. I smiled before leading them out the back door in the kitchen and across the yard towards the Cullens house.

We walked in through the kitchen door, which was always unlocked when someone was in the house.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I asked.

"In the living room!" I heard Rosalie's voice shout. We walked out into the living to find her sitting on the couch flipping through this month's issue of Cosmo. "'Bout time you guys showed up. I was getting bored." She said as she flipped the magazine closed.

I rolled my eyes. Rosalie was always bored…or at least easily bored.

"Where's the pixie?" I asked as I plopped down on the other couch. Rosalie shrugged.

"I don't know, I heard moving around upstairs so I'm assuming she's in her room. Esme let me in on her way out." She said flipping her blond hair over her shoulder.

"So you haven't seen Alice yet?" Leah asked. Rosalie shook her head. And just as she was about to comment, Alice skipped gracefully into the room.

"Guess what I have!" She said as she held out a box that she was holding in her hands. The 4 of us looked at her and at the box.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked not really in the mood to play a guessing game with her.

"The wedding invitations!" She exclaimed. Okay, that brightened my mood up.

"Really? Oh my god let me see!" I said as I rushed over to Alice pulling the box out of her hands.

"Careful!" She chastised me. I rolled my eyes as I pulled out an invitation.

The invitation was white with silver writing. The writing as in Old English Text. I read over what the invitation said and realized that my eyes were a bit moist.

This was all becoming real. Everything was becoming final. The moment these invitations were sent out it would all just start moving fast pace from here. Was I ready for all this to happen?

"The reason I called you here today is because we need address and prepare these invites. They go out first thing Monday morning." Alice said cheerfully. We all groaned at the fact that we were going to have to actually do work now. "Don't groan and let's get to it!" she said before grabbing the box out of my hands and walking out into the dining room.

We each took a seat at the dining table. Alice handed us each special pens she had purchased for us to write the names and addresses on the envelopes, along with a list of the people that we were each responsible for making invitation for.

"Okay everyone. The faster we get these done the faster we can…finish." She said. I snorted.

"Great motivation, Alice." I said. Alice, very maturely, stuck her tongue out at me.

We all started working on our invitations. There was small talk happening all around the table but I wasn't really engaging in it.

I don't understand where my head was today. As happy as I am that the wedding invitations were here, there was a part of me that couldn't let me enjoy this moment as much as I thought I should.

In the Cullen's dining room, there was a floor to ceiling glass wall. I found myself glancing out that window way more than I should. It was a nice, sunny day. The Cullen's lawn had just been mowed this morning. Esme was busy working in her garden, a hobby that she enjoyed greatly and was very good at. Looking around the yard through the window, Edward caught my eye.

He seemed to be oblivious to the world around him as he stretched his arms and legs. Either he had just returned from a jog or he was about to go out for a jog. But, judging by the fact that I didn't hear him come downstairs and leave, I'm assuming he's returning. I must admit I watched a bit more than I should have. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only a pair of black basketball shorts. The grey t-shirt that he must have been wearing was in his hands as he wiped the sweat that was dripping from his forehead and around his face and neck.

I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth as I paid extra attention to the way the muscles in his back and arms contracted and moved with each movement he made. Yeah, Edward was muscular. Not overly like Emmett, but he was fit. I mean he did play almost every sport in high school.

I was brought out of my oogling by the vibration of my phone. I looked down and saw a new text message.

_**Stop drooling.**_

_**-R**_

Self-consciously I wiped my mouth. I glanced at Rosalie to see that she had a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised at me before turning back to the task at hand.

I eyed her suspiciously before throwing one last glance out the window. Edward had turned to and was now facing me. There was a light smirk on his face, almost as if he knew that I had been shamelessly watching him. I felt my face heating up as the thought of him having seen me ogling him hit me.

I looked away quickly deciding to try and concentrate on these invitations. I have to admit, I was feeling a bit guilty for ogling Edward. But I just tried to shake that feeling off.

After a few hours, we were finally finished with all the invitations.

"Finally, we're done." Leah said as she sat back in her seat and messaged her wrists.

"Seriously, my wrists are aching from all the writing." I said cracking my knuckles.

"Oh it wasn't that bad." Alice said as she placed all the newly addressed invitations into the box. "Besides, now we have one less thing to worry about."

"Delivery!" I heard a voice yell before they walked into the living room. Turning my head in the direction of the voice, I saw Edward and Jasper standing in the doorway carrying boxes of pizza and sodas.

"We come baring sustenance." Jasper said as he walked by placing a kiss on Alice's head before sitting next to her on the couch.

"Yes, food!" I said as Edward placed the pizza boxes on the coffee table.

"Always so eager to eat, Swan." He said chuckling. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Cullen, I wouldn't talk about my appetite if I were you." I said before opening the pepperoni box and grabbing a slice of pizza. I sat back down on the couch, comfortably as Rosalie pressed play on the movie.

The opening credits to The Dark Knight played. Not that I was complaining. I mean Christian Bale is hot.

Edward came over and sat next to me on the couch. I took advantage and placed my feet on his lap. He grabbed the cover of the back of the couch and placed it over my legs, knowing that I loved being wrapped in a blanket when watching DVDs.

Apparently Edward thought he was slick. He leaned his head over and took a bite of the slice of pizza that was in my hand.

"Hey! That's my pizza." I said pouting. He simply smirked at me as if to say he didn't care. I glared at him before quickly finishing the slice.

For about 45 minutes, I was able to keep my attention on the movie. That was until I felt a hand sliding up and down my lower legs. At first it was so light I thought I had imagined it. But after a few more minutes, I realized that I wasn't imagining it. Edward was actually rubbing my legs. I couldn't tell if he was doing it subconsciously or not. I glanced at his face and it gave nothing away. Biting my lower lip, I turned my attention back to the movie, letting him keep up his movements.

I'm not going to lie, they were soothing. But unfortunately, I found myself not being able to return to concentrating on the movie. My mind kept drifting back to Edward. I turned my head to look at him.

He was so concentrated on the movie. I watched, memorizing everything about his face, as I had done many times before. He had some stubble growing on his chin giving him a 5 o'clock shadow. I moved my way up to the side of his nose, which had that slight bump to it from when he had fractured it when we were 7. He swallowed and I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed slightly.

Suddenly he turned his face to me. His green eyes, if possible, were even brighter in the dark light. I couldn't find it in me to look away from his stare. It was hypnotizing. What I wouldn't give to be able to read his mind.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Confused, I nodded my head.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Because you're staring at me, and you said my name but didn't say anything else." he said quietly. I felt my face heating up. I didn't realize that I had said his name.

"Did I? I don't think I did. You must have been imagining it." I said before quickly turning my face back to watching the rest of the movie. He didn't say anything else but out of the corner or my eye I could see that he had a small smirk on his face.

~CWTL~

Later that night, I was lying in bed reading Pride & Prejudice when there was a knock on my bedroom door. I sighed as I got out of bed wondering who in the world would be knocking on my door.

I opened the door to reveal Jacob standing there holding a single red rose with eyes that made him look like a lost puppy. I placed my hand on my hip watching him cautiously.

"I'm sorry for being such a jealous asshole." He said. "You're right; I don't like that Edward is your best friend. But I can't do anything about it. And it was wrong of me to accuse you of having feelings for him. After all, you are marrying me, not him. I'm also sorry for putting my hands on you. That was way out of line. Will you please forgive me?"

I stood there silently listening to what he just said. I sighed before giving him a small smile. At the sight of my smile, his face broke out into a grin and he pulled me into a hug.

"You're forgiven." I said before he leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

**There you go! Please don't kill me. They have to make up at some point. Hope you enjoyed it! As always read & review! Love you all!**


	19. Our Place

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**I would just like to thank you all for your reviews! I kept taking time out from studying to read the reviews that you guys left. They truly made me want to get through finals and get back to writing for you guys.**

**Finals are now over and I have a whole month of relaxation. In other words, more time to write! **

**Now without further to do, I leave you to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story. **

**Chapter 19: Our Place**

**BPOV**

_July 25, 2010_

2 months. That's all that's left. 2 months, or 8 weeks, or 63 days left before I am a married woman. There are still a lot of things that need to be done. Though, I couldn't tell you off the top of my head. Alice has everything listed on her ipad. But from what I know, it's the little tiny details that in Alice's words "Are what people are going to notice", that need to be handled. Though, if I'm being honest, I don't remember big event I went to, where I paid attention to what kind of material the napkins they gave us were made out of, let alone the table clothes. But I was done trying to be reasonable with Alice. Besides, she's just trying to be helpful.

Then there's Rosalie. I don't know, but I have the suspicion that she knows something I don't or that there's something she wants to tell me. I think I may know what it is. But I don't want to even approach the subject. And as much as there are times that I want to tell her just to spit it out, I refrain from doing so. Besides, if I know Rosalie, whatever it is, she'll tell me sooner or later.

It's also been a week since Jacob apologized for his jealousy. And while I have forgiven him, I still feel like I have to walk on egg shells around him when it comes to talking about Edward. I mean he did say he was going to try to control his jealousy but I'd really like to not fight with him again. Especially not anytime soon, though he clearly should figure out a way to make nice with Edward.

Edward. He's just….he's just….he's being Edward…but at the same time…he's not? Does that make any sense? I mean I don't understand what he's up to. And I know he's up to something. The way he smirks at me sometimes or even some of the things he says just make me wonder what's going on in his head. Sometimes, I get the feeling that he has feelings for me. But then of course I shake them off because it's Edward and I know that I'm being silly.

"What was that, Chiquita?" I heard Maria say from behind me. I turned around to face her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You're staring out the window and then you said something. It sounded like you had said Edward." She said as she sat down on next to me. I could feel a light blush on my face.

"I didn't say anything Nana. And I'm just thinking about the wedding and everything that still needs to be done, that's all." I said offering her a smile.

"Okay, if you say so." She said, though from the look on her face I could tell that she most likely didn't believe me but she was going to let it go. I quickly finished my ice cream before getting up and bring the bowl into the kitchen. As I walked out I heard Maria say something but I didn't turn around to question her.

After placing my bowl in the dishwasher, I decided that it was a nice day to lay out in the yard and read a book. Smiling at the idea of having a nice and relaxing Sunday, I quickly ran upstairs to retrieve my book.

I grabbed my Pride & Prejudice book off my night stand and made my way back downstairs and outside the back door. I walked over to one of the chaise that was under the umbrella near the pool. I don't tan easily. I burn, let's not make myself uncomfortable this week.

I quickly got comfortable and opened my book to where I had left off.

_Psst._

I furrowed my eyebrows.

_Psssssssssssst._

I looked up trying to figure out the source of that noise before my eyes landed on Edward standing on the other side of the gate. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"What are you up to, Swan?" He asked. I lifted my book to show him, though it should be pretty obvious that I was reading. He nodded before climbing over the fence and crossing over to my yard.

"You know, trespassing is against the law." I said as I watched him walk around the pool before he landed on the chaise next to mine.

"Oh Yeah? And what do you plan to do? Arrest me?" he asked jokingly. I smiled at him.

"I should, but then I'd probably receive a phone call asking me to go bail you out and we'd end up right where we started." I replied. He nodded in agreement. "So, what are you up to? Besides the obvious trespassing."

"Well, I was actually not doing anything important. I saw you from my window and decided to come out here and bother you." he said casually.

"You were creeping?" I asked feigning shock. He looked at me.

"Yeah, I was creeping." He said rolling his eyes. "Let's do something."

"Like what?" I asked forgetting all about the fact that I had wanted to spend my day reading.

"Oh, I don't know. Let's go to the park or something." He said. I smiled at him.

"Can we go to the meadow?" I asked excitedly. I hadn't been to the meadow since the summer after graduation. "We can have a picnic just like old times!" I said a bit excitedly. Edward laughed at my enthusiasm, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Sure. Do you remember where the picnic basket is?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Of course I do! And lucky for you, we did groceries yesterday. So there's plenty of food for us to take." I said before quickly getting up and making my way towards the house. Edward got up and followed behind me.

We walked into the kitchen and I made my way toward the pantry where we kept the basket. I pulled it out and set it down on the island in the kitchen before I quickly opened the fridge and pulled out all the ingredients necessary to make us some sandwiches. I passed the freshly made sandwiches to Edward, who in turn placed them in the basket. Then I grabbed some bottles of water along with some sodas and passed them along to him.

"Dessert?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him before pulling out some cookies from the cookie jar and placing them in a Ziploc bag and cutting a couple of slices of chocolate cake for us.

"Did you forget who you're talking to? The queen of the sweet tooth." I said handing both things to him. "I'm going to go upstairs and change. I'll be back soon!" I said as I ran up out the kitchen and up the stairs.

I quickly entered my room and went into my closet. I changed out of the yoga shorts I had on and switched into pair of jean shorts. Tossing on a black tank-top under my red and black plaid button up, I make my way out of the closet. I didn't feel the need to apply any make up, it was just Edward.

I slipped on my flip flops and headed out of my room, stopping only briefly to grab a blanket out of the linen closet.

I walked into the kitchen to find Edward sitting down eating some cookies from the jar. I eyed him a bit before making my presence known. "I'm ready."

He turned to look at me. I might have imagined this, but I could have sworn that he eyed me up and down a bit.

"Okay, let's go." He said grabbing the basket following me out the back door.

We walked side by side silently as we crossed into his yard and towards the trail that lead to the meadow. I didn't mind walking in silence. A lot of the time, it bothered me. Mostly cause everyone else was always so chatty, especially if it was Alice. But with Edward, I never felt the need to have to keep up small talk. I like that. The silence between us was always comfortable. There are very few times that I can recall and awkward silence between us.

We got to the meadow and it was just as I remembered it; a big grass clearing full of dandelions, lilies, and other various little flowers. On the outside, surrounding the clearing, were trees. Some had little flowers in them, others just had leaves.

We made our way towards the middle of the clearing. Edward helped me set the blanket on the ground before we sat down.

"When was the last time we came here?" I asked.

"Right before we left for college. It was the day before the going away dinner. You and I snuck away to the meadow in the midst of all the chaos of getting ready to leave." He said taking out the sandwiches from the basket.

"Oh right. Our moms were an emotional wreck that week." I said taking a bite out of my sandwich. "I mean remember how they broke down during dessert?"

"Oh yeah I remember. I think the wine they'd been drinking also didn't help with that." He pointed out.

We finished eating our sandwiches in silence. I tried to look anywhere but at Edward. This meadow brought back a lot of memories for me. As I'm sure it did for Edward. It was out secret place; a place where we could escape from everything and everyone even if it was just for a little while.

"Bella?"

"What?" I asked.

"I asked how the wedding plans were going." Edward asked. I shrugged.

"They're good. You know Alice, she has everything under control. But I don't really want to talk about the wedding." I stated. Edward didn't say anything else. "How's the medical school search going?"

"It's going well. I'm going to take the MCATs in October. I already have a handful of schools that I'm applying to. One of which is where dad went." He explained. I know where Carlisle went to school. It was Cornell Medical School. If I wasn't mistaken that meant that Edward would be leaving again. This time for even longer, until however long it takes for him to finish his career. I took sip of my soda.

"Well I'm sure wherever you choose to apply, that you'll get in. I'm also sure that you'll make Carlisle proud. And you're already making me very proud to be your best friend." I said.

"Yeah." He said before the silence settled upon us once again. I sat there looking at the ground playing with some grass that was next to me. "You know Swan, the last few years weren't the same without you." I looked up at him.

"Yeah, they weren't the same without you either. But hey we have each other now." I said. Edward nodded. He looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. I certainly wasn't going to push it out of him.

"Hey," I said. Edward looked at me. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. And you'll always hold a special place in my heart."

"Bells, you'll always have my heart." He said. I must have heard him wrong. "I'll always be here for you too. No matter for what it is, or when it is." I gave him a smile before pulling him into a hug.

"I love you, Edward." I said. And while I wanted to mean them in a different way, I knew that he would most likely only hear them in a sisterly way.

"I love you too, Bella." He replied. Hearing those words, I felt my heart flutter. And while I knew he meant them in a different way, it was nice to imagine otherwise.

This moment, being in his arms was enough to just let go. I felt the tears pooling in my eyes and it was only a matter of time before they started streaming down my face.

"Bella, why are you crying?" he asked me. I simply shook my head and buried my face deeper into the crook of his neck.

I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him how much things have changed. That every time I was with him, my heart took off, and that just one look or one crooked smile in my direction made me feel like it could stop at any moment. No he could never know. Why? Because I, Isabella Marie Swan, could not take the chance of losing him forever. And I'd rather choose the safe road than take the risk.

"Sorry. I've just been so overwhelmed and stressed lately. I didn't mean to unleash the emotions." I said pulling away from his embrace.

"Don't apologize. It's what I'm here for. I've always given you a shoulder to cry on. Don't forget that." He said. I nodded and sniffed.

"Thanks." I said. "Enough of the heavy though." I took one look at him before standing up and stretching. I let my hair loose from the hair tie, shaking it out a bit before turning back to him. "Let's climb the tree." I said, making my way over to the tree that we always climbed.

"Bella, don't hurt yourself." He said. I turned back to him and giggle before I continued towards the tree.

"You could help me, you know." I said. Before I knew it, I felt Edward's hands on my waist.

"Okay spider monkey, up you go." He said as he helped me until I got my footing. If I wasn't so clumsy, I would have climbed up the tree myself. However, I did fall a lot, and once I fell out of this tree and ended up spraining my wrist. Edward felt so bad, and he vowed to never let me get injured that badly again.

"Thanks." I said as he climbed up behind me. We climbed until we reached our usual spot. It wasn't too close to the ground, but it wasn't ridiculously high up either.

"You know, one day we're going to get too old to be climbing trees." Edward said.

"Then we'll just have to figure out something else to do." I said laughing. "Maybe, we could go rock climbing?"

"With our walkers?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I don't plan on using a walker." I said. Edward just shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Swan." He said before brushing back a strand of my hair behind my ear. I looked at him. A light blush came across my face.

"And you'll do well to remember that, Cullen." I said laughing.

I don't know how long we spent up in that tree but soon the sun was setting.

"We should head back." Edward said as he started climbing down the tree. I didn't want to go back. Leaving here meant going back to the real world. I'd much rather be in our little bubble.

Edward helped me down from the tree. We quickly picked up everything and made our way back to the house.

**There you go! Hope you guys enjoy it. As always read and review! Love you all!**


	20. Running Out Of Time

**This is my Christmas/holiday present to you guys! A double post! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 20: Running out of Time**

**EPOV**

_July 25, 2010_

The house was quiet, too quiet. The house was never this silent. Despite the fact that it's a big house there was never a silence like this one. I got up from my desk and made my downstairs. I walked into all the rooms calling out everyone's names. No answer. I was home alone.

While being home alone doesn't sound like a big deal, lately it was to me. I was always alone these days. Mom was busy with her job or helping Alice with some wedding details. Dad was in the hospital a lot more these days. And Alice, well Alice was always wedding planning or out with Jasper.

Bella...Bella and I haven't been spending much time together. The little time that we have managed to spend together has been perfect. If it weren't for Jacob, I'd spend every chance with her. Just like old times.

With a sigh, I made my way into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water. Standing in front of the kitchen window by the sink, I stared out. Sitting across my yard and in her yard was no one other than Bella. She was reading a book.

I placed my glass in the sink before walking outside and standing in front of the fence that separated our yard from theirs. Bella hadn't noticed me standing there. She was so lost in her book. I watched in amusement as her facial expressions changed according to whatever she was reading in the book.

That was one of the things I loved about her. Her love of books. To her, the characters and their stories were real. Even if she knew they were just fictional, she still cried, laughed, and got angry.

"Psst." I said trying to get her attention. Her eyebrows furrowed a bit but she kept on reading. "Pssssssssssssst" I said again. That got her attention as I was soon met with her brown eyes. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"What are you up to, Swan?" I asked her even though I could clearly see that she was reading. She lifted up her book to show me. I nodded once before climbing over the fence.

"You know, trespassing is against the law." She said to me. As if she could arrest me.

"Oh yeah? And what do you plan to do? Arrest me?" I asked. She simply smiled at me.

"I should, but then I'd probably receive a phone call asking me to go bail you out and we'd end up right where we started." She answered. I nodded in agreement. She was right, if either one of us landed in jail, the other one would either be sitting in the cell right next to the other or we'd call each other to help post bail. "So, what are you up to? Besides the obvious trespassing."

"Well, I was actually not doing anything important. I saw you from my window and decided to come out here and bother you." I said.

"You were creeping?" she said feigning shock. I looked at her.

"Yeah, I was creeping." I said before rolling my eyes. Technically I'm not lying either. But she doesn't have to know that. "Let's do something."

"Like what" she asked suddenly very excited.

"Oh, I don't know. Let's go to the park or something." I said as she smiled at me.

"Can we go to the meadow?" She asked. The meadow, I hadn't been there since…since the day after she had announced her engagement. "We can have a picnic just like old times!" she said even more excited. I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Sure. Do you remember where the picnic basket is?" she nodded.

"Of course I do! And lucky for you, we did groceries yesterday. So there's plenty of food for us to take." She said before getting up and making her way towards the house.

I followed her inside and watched as she made her way around her kitchen. The way she moved captivates me. There was nothing I could do but watch her. She was so graceful when it came to the kitchen.

"Dessert?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me before taking out some cookies from the cookie jar and placing them in a Ziploc bag and cutting a couple of slice of chocolate cake for us.

"Did you forget who you're talking to? The queen of the sweet tooth." She said handing both things to me. "I'm going to go upstairs and change. I'll be back soon!" she said before running out of the kitchen.

I sat down on at the isle and took a cookie out of the jar. It was only a matter of seconds before Maria walked into the kitchen.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" she asked me as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello Maria, I'm just waiting for Bella. She's getting changed." I said.

"Ah, I see. Are you going out?" she asked me.

"Yeah, we're going on a picnic." I said. Maria walked towards the fridge and opened it to retrieve a bottle of water.

"Aye Dios mio. Que vamos hacer con usteds?" she said. I looked at her. I didn't understand what she had said.

"Excuse me?" I asked. She looked at me with tender, caring eyes. She gave me a smile before walking over and placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"El amor es invisible y entra y sale cuando quiere, sin que nunca se les preguntó por sus actos.", Maria said before walking out of the kitchen. I sat there wondering what she just said. There was one word in that whole phrase that stood out to me. Amor, or love in Spanish.

I wasn't alone long enough to ponder what Maria was talking about though.

"I'm ready." I heard Bella's voice say. I turned and saw her standing there. I couldn't help myself. She looked beautiful.

"Okay, let's go." I said grabbing the basket and following her out the back door.

We walked towards the meadow. The walk was silent. But of course I didn't mind. And within no time we reached the meadow. I helped her set the blanket on the ground before sitting down.

"When was the last time we came here?" she asked. _For me, last month._ I took out the sandwiches from the basket.

"Right before we left for college. It was the day before the going away dinner. You and I snuck away to the meadow in the midst of all the chaos of getting ready to leave." I said.

"Oh right. Our moms were an emotional wreck that week. I mean remember how they broke down during dessert?" Yes, who could forget that.

"Oh yeah, I remember. I think the wine they'd been drinking also didn't help with that." I pointed out before taking another bite out of my sandwich.

"So, how are the wedding plans going?" I asked. Bella didn't answer. I looked up at her and noticed that she was staring in the other direction. "Bella?"

"What?" she asked clearly being brought out of her thoughts.

"I asked how the wedding plans were going?" she simply shrugged.

"They're good. You know Alice, she has everything under control. But I don't really want to walk about the wedding." She said. "How's the medical school search going?"

"It's going well. I'm going to take the MCATs in October. I already have a handful of schools that I'm applying to. One of which is where dad went." I explained.

"Well I'm sure wherever you choose to apply, that you'll get in. I'm also sure that you'll make Carlisle proud. And you're already making me very proud to be your best friend." She said.

"Yeah." I said before letting the silence come up again. I watched her as she fidgeted around with the grass. "You know Swan, the last few years weren't the same without you." I said .

"Yeah, they weren't the same without you either. But hey we have each other now." she said. I nodded. I almost said until she got married but then I decided against it. I didn't want to taint this place.

"Hey," she said causing me to look at her. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you. And you'll always hold a special place in my heart."

"Bells, you'll always have my heart." I said. _Stupid Edward! Don't tell her that!_ Thankfully she must have not noticed seeing as she didn't say anything. "I'll always be here for you too. No matter for what it is, or when it is." I would always be there for her and she knew that. Bella gave me a smile before pulling me into a hug.

"I love you, Edward." I heard her say. Hearing those words come out of her mouth always made my heart swell. If only she how much those words coming from her mean for me. And if only she knew how much I wish she would mean them differently.

"I love you too, Bella." _Always._

I held onto Bella, not wanting to let go. I never want to let go. The feel of her in my arms, it felt right. It was right. I heard her sniffling.

"Bella, why are you crying?" I asked her. I felt her shake her head before she buried her face into the crook of my neck.

I don't know why she's crying. I'm not going to pry her about it. I would do what I always do. I'll hold her and comfort her because that is what she needed right now. She didn't need Edward, the guy who's trying to win her heart; she needs Edward, her best friend.

"Sorry. I've just been so overwhelmed and stressed lately. I didn't mean to unleash the emotions." She said pulling away. _No, don't pull away._

"Don't apologize. It's what I'm here for. I've always given you a shoulder to cry on. Don't forget that." I said. She nodded and sniffed.

"Thanks. Enough of the heavy though." She said before standing up and stretching. When she lifted her arms, her shirt rose a little exposing the creamy skin of her abdomen. I watched as he let her chocolate brown locks out of the hair tie and shook her hair out. While she did it at a normal pace, to me it felt like one of those scenes out of a movie.

You know what scene I'm talking about. The one where the beautiful girl does something so simple with her hair but it's shown in slow motion. And the sunlight is hitting just right. That's what was happening. I was captivated by her every movement.

"Let's climb the tree." She said breaking me out of the oogling I was doing.

"Bella, don't hurt yourself." I said watching her as she made her way towards the tree.

"You could help me, you know." She said. I placed my hands on her waist.

"Okay spider monkey, up you go." I had as I held onto her until she got her footing. And even then not leaving her alone. With her luck, she'd fall and probably break her leg this time instead of spraining her wrist like last time.

I climbed up behind her and we climbed up until we reached our usual spot. "You know, one day we're going to get too old to be climbing trees." I told her.

"Then we'll just have to figure out something else to do." She said as her melodious laughter rang around us. "Maybe, we could go rock climbing?"

"With our walkers?", I asked. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I don't know about you , but I don't plan on using a walker." She said. I just shook my head at her.

"Whatever you saw, Swan." I said. I noticed a strand of her hair had fallen in her face. I reached out and brushed the strand of hair behind her ear. She simply sat there and looked at me. I could see a light blush go across her face.

"And you'll do well to remember that, Cullen." She said laughing.

We spent hours in that tree. Talking, laughing, and reminiscing. It wasn't until I noticed the sun setting that I realized we needed to head back.

"We should head back." I said before beginning to climb down the tree. I didn't want to but we had too. I helped Bella down. We picked everything up before making our way back to the house.

~CWTL~

_July 30__th__, 2010_

"Edward, honey can you please go check the mail?" mom asked me. I nodded before making my way outside.

I opened the mail box and pulled out the mail. I quickly flipped through all the mail before stopping on a small square envelope with my name written on it. I recognized the handwriting to be Bella's. Curious, I opened it to see why she would put this in my mail box.

Mr. and Mrs. Swan & Mr. and Mrs. Black

Request your attendance to the union of their children,

Isabella Marie Swan & Jacob Black

That was all I read before putting the invitation back into the envelope. Time was running out. Every minute was a minute closer to that dreaded date.

**There you have it! Hope you enjoy it. Read and Review! Love you guys!**

**Hope you're holidays were/are filled with lots of happiness and great moments that will turn into memories!**

**PS. Don't worry, something is coming very soon!**


	21. A Weekend With The In-Laws

**Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you guys liked it so much. We're getting closer! Can you feel the excitement? I know I can, I'm getting very anxious.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 21: A Weekend with the In-Laws**

**BPOV**

_August 13__th__, 2010_

"Babe, we're here." Jacob said as he pulled into the drive way. We got out of the car just as the front door swung open.

"Jacob, honey you made it." his mom said as she pulled Jacob into a hug as soon as he was within her reach.

Jacob's mom was a few inches taller than me with dark brown almost black hair that was slightly graying around the edges and dark brown eyes. She was tan and her face had a few wrinkles but not too many. Just enough to show that she was an older woman, one who was to be respected. She wore a warm smile on her face with dimples that matched Jacob's.

"Hey mom." He said hugging her back. As soon as she let him go, she turned towards me and pulled me into an embrace.

"Bella! I'm so glad to see you again. How have you been? How's the wedding coming along?" she asked.

"It's nice to see you too. I'm great. Everything is going great." I said before pulling away.

We had decided to head down to the Quileute reservation where Jacob grew up, and where his parents still lived for the weekend. It also happened to be his father's birthday this weekend as well.

Jacob's mom led us into the house. It was quite cozy. The smell of freshly baked blueberry muffins assaulted my nose just as it did the last time we had come to visit. The smell and the warmth that came from his mom always made me feel welcomed.

"Where's dad?" Jake asked before offering me a muffing which I gladly took.

"He should be home soon." She said. "Bella, dear would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you. Actually, I think I'm going to head to the restroom and freshen up a bit." I said before leaving Jacob and his mom alone in the kitchen.

I made my way down the short hall way towards the staircase that they had in the living room.

After I had finished in the bathroom, I made my way towards Jacob's room. It wasn't big but it certainly wasn't tiny. There was a full sized bed with red sheets on it that I knew we would be sharing. Jacob's parents were a lot more lenient when it came to us sharing a room together. Not like anything would happen between us since it has happened in the 2 years we have been dating. There was also a dress across from the bed and a window above the side of the bed. This room was definitely Jacob. You could just look at it and know see his personality all over this room.

I made my way out of his room and towards the kitchen. Jacob's mom, Sarah, wasn't in there. "Hey, where'd your mom go?" I asked Jacob as I sat down in the seat next to him.

"She went to go bring the muffins over to the Clearwater's house. But she should be back soon." He explained. I nodded. "Hey." He said causing me to turn my head back to him. He leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips before telling me he loved me.

I smiled at him. "I love you too."

"Sue wasn't there so I just left the muffins with Seth. Hopefully he doesn't eat them all before she gets them." Sarah said as she entered the kitchen. "I'm going to get started on dinner."

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked her.

"That's not necessary, dear." She said.

"Oh no I insist. Please let me help." I said. She smiled at me before nodding. I smiled back.

"And that's my cue to leave the kitchen." Jacob said before placing on last kiss on top of my head and exiting the kitchen.

I got up and walked over to the sink to wash my hands before turning over to Sarah. "So what can I help you with?"

"Can you please start cutting up some of these vegetables?" she asked as she handed me a knife and pointed over to the vegetables that she had placed next to the cutting board. I quickly got to work.

"How are your parents doing?" she asked me.

"They're doing well." I told her. "They can't wait to meet you."

"We can't wait to meet them either! I'm so excited for all this. I can't believe my baby boy is getting married." She said. I nodded in agreement.

This whole getting married thing was still surreal to me. Actually, nothing about this whole situation felt real to me.

Sarah and I cooked the rest of dinner while talking. She asked me a ton a question. I found myself a bit overwhelmed after a few and tried my hardest not to show it.

"Honey, I'm home." I heard Jacob's dad say before I saw him appear. "Something smells amazing in here." He said before placing a kiss on his wife's lips.

Jacob's father, Billy, was the same height as Jacob. He had long black hair and eyes that were almost as black as night. He was a few years older than Sarah. From what Jacob's told me and from what I've seen, Billy is one of the Elders of the tribe.

"Bella, how are you?" he said before pulling me into a hug.

"I'm good. How about you? Still given these reservation boys a run for their money?" I asked. He laughed loudly.

"I've never been better. Where's Jacob?" he asked.

"Probably in the garage. You know how that boy is." Sarah said. I smiled and nodded remembering that Jake loved fixing up cars.

Billy excused himself before heading out to the garage in search of Jacob while Sarah and I finished up dinner.

An hour later, we were all sitting around the dinner table eating, laughing, and conversing. It felt like they were opening up their family to me; which is a good thing because I was joining their family in a month.

I smiled as Sarah started telling the story of how Billy swept her off her feet. Throughout the story, I could see how in love they both were. Jacob had grabbed my hand under the table at some point. I found myself smiling even wider as she explained their first date.

_Then why are you faking a smile if you're so happy?_

~CWTL~

_August 14__th__, 2010_

It was hot.

It was very hot.

I lifted my head up from the pillow. Jake had spread out during the night and was currently half on top of me. While this didn't happen every night, it did happen some nights. And when it did it was terrible. The boy is like a human heater, it's ridiculous. I tried to wiggle my way out from under him but the muscle mass on his arm and leg made it hard.

After a few minutes of struggling, I was finally free and out of bed. The minute I had gotten out of bed, Jake hugged the pillow that my head was resting on close to him and he continued on with his light snores.

I rolled my eyes. I don't know how I'm going to deal with sharing a bed with him for the rest of my life. Maybe we could be one of those couples who sleep in separate beds but have a special bed for when we have sex. _Yeah right, that'd get annoying really fast._

Realizing that I wasn't going to be able to go back to bed, I grabbed my bag of toiletries and my phone before walking off towards the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Just as I was drying my face with my towel, my phone vibrated and Edwards face flashed across the screen.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hey, B. I didn't expect you to actually pick up, let alone be up this early." He said chuckling a bit.

"It's not that early. And I couldn't sleep anymore. Besides, what are you doing up?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep either," he said. Just hearing the sound of his voice caused my heart to flutter a little. "What are you going to do today?"

"Well, it's Jake's dad's birthday so whatever his mom has planned." I said shrugging.

"Oh. When are you coming back?"

"We'll be back Sunday night the latest." I said. There was a slight hesitation on his end. I could just picture him running his hand through his messy bronze locks.

"I miss you." he said sounding a bit sad. The sound of his voice tugged on my heart.

"I miss you too. But don't worry, I'll be home Sunday." I promised. "I got to go. Bye Edward."

"Bye B." I heard him say before I hung up the phone. I sighed before I sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

This entire summer, I had reconnected with Edward. Even though we spoke little to nothing the last few years, this summer was like no time had passed between us. And as much as I hoped that the feelings I had for Edward had subsided, they only came back with a vengeance. And I have to be honest, at times, I delusion myself into thinking that he feels the same way for me. But then I'm brought back to reality and I realize that he would never be mine.

_You shouldn't be thinking about wanting Edward when your fiancé is right across the hall._

With a sigh, I stood up and retrieved my belongings. I left the bathroom and went to put my things back in my bag. When I entered the room, Jacob was awake. He sat up when he noticed me.

"Hey Babe," I hated when he called me babe.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Like a baby." he said before getting out of bed. He was going to place a kiss on my lips when I turned my head and he ended up kissing my cheek instead. Jake looked at me a bit confused. I smiled slightly.

"Morning breath," I said before turning to leave the room.

I walked down the hallway past Jacob's parent's room, whose door was wide open. Curiously, I peeked inside to see the bed was made and the room was unoccupied. I continued on my journey down the stairs and into the kitchen in search of something to satisfy the empty feeling in my stomach.

"Oh, good morning Bella. I didn't expect you to be up so early." Sarah said when she saw me enter the kitchen. Why does everyone keep saying it's early? It's 10:30am. Granted, I am known to sleep in extra late, especially if I have nothing to do.

"Good morning." I responded before grabbing one of the muffins that were sitting in a basket.

"How did you sleep, dear?"

"Very well, except I woke up hot because Jacob moved in his sleep." I said before taking a bite out of the muffin. Sarah lightly laughed.

"Jacob still does? Don't worry, sweetie, hopefully once you two are married he'll learn to stop smothering people." She said placing a plate of pancakes with eggs and bacon in front of me.

"Thank you. And I hope so, but I doubt it. We've been living together a whole year and he still hasn't learned. Although, we haven't slept in the same bed since June." I told her.

"How come?"

"We're being respectful of my dad. I mean, we haven't had sex yet but sleeping in the same room under the same roof as my father, I think would make my dad upset. Besides we have enough guest bedrooms, so he has no other choice." I said while drowning my pancakes in syrup.

"That's sweet of you guys." She said before sitting down with her own breakfast.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked.

"Well, I thought it'd be nice for us to go to the lodge on the reservation for dinner. All of Billy's friends will be there. It's a surprise party actually. But he just thinks we're going for dinner." she explained.

"Sounds like fun." I said.

"Good morning, everyone," Jacob said as he entered the kitchen placing a kiss on the top of his mother's head and then my own. He grabbed a plate and started serving himself some breakfast.

"Jake, you're awake earlier than usual."

"Bella woke me up."

"I did not! I came back from the bathroom and you were awake." I said defensively.

"I missed you in my arms, that's why I woke up. I felt your absence." He said sweetly. I raised an eyebrow at him while he just smiled at me. I rolled my eyes at him but I couldn't help but smile back at him.

We all finished eating and I offered to help clean up.

"Let's go for a walk when you finish." Jake suggested. I nodded before starting on the dishes. "I'll be in the garage, just come get me when you're ready." He said before walking out of the kitchen.

I finished up the dishes before heading back upstairs to shower and change out of my pajamas. It was a bit warm in the house I slipped on some shorts and a t-shirt with the assumption that it's warmer outside.

When I was finished getting ready I walked downstairs and out of the house. I was right it was warmer out here than in the house. Not that I'm complaining. It's usually cooler around here.

I walked around towards the garage. On my way there, I bumped into Leah.

"Oh, hey!" I said. She looked up at me. Something was off in her face, namely her eyes. They were guarded, yet shining as if she wanted to cry.

"Hey, Bella." She smiled though, I could obviously tell that she was faking it.

"Are you okay?" I asked truly concerned. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Cause you look like your about to cry." I said.

"Oh no, I'm not I just…I got something in my eye and it's been bothering me. I was actually on my way to my house to get some eye drops. I just came by to talk to Jacob about…something." She said before smiling again. "I'll see you later at Billy's party." With that she walked away rather quickly towards her house. That was strange.

I walked the rest of the way to the garage and saw Jacob sitting there down, palming his face. He looked frustrated.

"Is everything okay? I just saw Leah and—"

"Yeah everything's fine. Are you ready?" he interrupted me and stood from his seat. Whatever happened before I walked in here, he obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah, let's go." I said before walking out of the garage. Jacob slipped his hand into mine as we made our way towards the boardwalk.

Jacob's house was only a couple of minutes from the board walk that lead to the beach. I had only been on this boardwalk twice but they had cute little shops along it that made it worthwhile.

I love little shops and boutiques. You can always find the best things there.

The entire walk along the boardwalk was nice. At first, it was a bit silent because whatever happened between him and Leah in the garage had obviously left him a bit bothered. But he wasn't going to say anything to me. I wasn't going to pry it out of him. No matter how much I wanted to know.

We stopped along the way to look at the some of the shops. I even convinced Jake to try one of those ridiculous carnival games that are nearly impossible to win. He, however, managed to win me a medium sized pig.

"Thank you!" I said before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You're welcome. Now let's eat. I'm starving." He said grabbing my hand once again.

After we ate, we made our way back to the house because we had to get ready to head over to the lodge for Billy's surprise party.

When we walked through the door, Jake's mom called from the kitchen.

"Oh thank goodness you're home! Bella, dear can you please help me with this? Jacob, make sure your father stays out of the kitchen. He's in the shower right now, but I don't want him setting foot in here before Harry and Sue get here to bring this cake over to the lodge." Sarah said as she was constructing the box that the cake was going to be placed in. once she was finished, I helped her lift the cake and place it in the box as carefully as I could, which was a bit hard because cake frosting is my weakness.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Harry and Sue should be here in 15 minutes. How was the boardwalk?" she asked me as she placed the dirty dishes and utensils in the dishwasher before starting it up.

"It was nice. Jake won me a pig." I said holding up the stuffed pig.

"Aw, how cute. I remember when Billy and I used to do those kinds of things." She said with a smile on her face and crinkles forming at the corner of her eyes. The look on her face was as if she was reminiscing. "Any way, why don't you go get ready." She said before pulling me into a hug

I walked away and went upstairs to Jacob's room.

"Hey babe, everything good with the cake?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding the kitchen from your dad?"

"He just got out of the shower he won't be downstairs for another 15 minutes." He said as he looked through his closet for a shirt.

"Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Leah earlier?" I asked him. He stopped all movement and turned to look at me.

"Bella, it was nothing. Don't worry about it." he said.

"Well, it's hard when I see Leah on the verge of tears and then I see you looking frustrated." I told him. He sighed and walked over to me.

"Look, babe, trust me when I say it was nothing. She wasn't on the verge of tears, she has allergies." He said before placing a kiss on my forehead. "I love you, I'm going to go shower now." With that he walked out of the room.

I watched the spot where he had been standing in front of his closet. He lied to me. I was a crappy liar but I could always tell when someone was lying to me. Whatever happened between him and Leah had to have been a big deal or he wouldn't have lied about it. But of course, there's no sense in fighting him on it. Especially tonight.

~CWTL~

"SURPRISE!" we all screamed once we had entered the lodge. Billy's face was full of shock.

"Happy Birthday," Sarah said before placing a kiss on Billy's lips.

"You planned this? How?" he asked his wife. She simply smiled before taking him to say hello to everyone.

"Do you want to sit?" Jacob asked me. I nodded and he led us to a table.

"I can't believe your mom managed to pull all this together." I said sitting down.

"Me either but then again, she always manages to surprise me," he said. I looked around taking in the decorations and the atmosphere of the place. A lot of people had come out to celebrate Billy's birthday. You could tell that he was a well-respected and loved person.

"Bella, come here! I want to introduce you to some people." Sarah said as she grabbed me from the table. Jacob simply chuckled and went on drinking his drink.

Sarah had a blast introducing me to various people as her future daughter-in-law. I managed to smile and charm them all as best as I could. It wasn't the first time I had to do this. Growing up with your father being a well-known lawyer and being considered practically Washington royalty, I was used to having to talk and charm people during functions and gatherings. Of course it was much easier when I was a kid because kids are cute, and I was fucking adorable. But now, I actually had to put an effort.

I don't know how many people I was introduced to before I was finally allowed to sit down because dinner was about to be served.

When I sat down, Jacob was laughing at me. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, babe. Nothing at all." He said. I smacked him on the chest lightly.

"Oh shush. Just wait till we're married. We'll see who is laughing then when you have to go around and charm people you don't know who are important for one reason or another." I said before downing the glass of wine that was in front of me.

"Easy there, tiger. Don't want to have to carry you home." Jacob joked. I threw him a glare before refilling my glass and drinking it slowly.

The food came quickly, and the place was filled with the sounds of friendly chatter and utensils moving along plates.

After we had all finished eating, the music started up and people started dancing away.

"Oh look! It's Leah! Let's go say hi." I said before dragging Jacob up from the table. I could feel him hesitate a little at first but he followed me anyway.

"Leah, Hi!" I said pulling her into a hug. She tensed up a bit but hugged me back.

"Hey Bella. Jacob." She said. "This is my little brother Seth." She said pointing to the person standing next to her. Her brother, Seth, was about 6'0 with Black hair and brown almost black eyes. He reminded me of a bit of Jake.

"Hi Seth, I'm Bella, Jake's fiancé." I said shaking his hand.

"So you're the unlucky girl who got stuck with Jacob." Seth said jokingly. I laughed a bit.

"Yes that would be me." I replied.

"Hey, anyone would love to be with me." Jake said. "Besides, Seth, don't hate cause you haven't found someone as amazing as my Bella." I beamed when he said my Bella. But I couldn't help but notice Leah grimace a bit.

"Yeah, yeah Jacob." Seth said.

"Seth, let's dance." Leah said suddenly dragging her brother towards the dance-floor. I furrowed my eyebrows. That was odd. I heard Jacob sigh loudly next to me. I turned to question him but before I could get a chance, he dragged me to the dance floor.

"Why yes, Jacob, I'd love to dance." I said sarcastically to the fact that he just dragged me off. He didn't even turn around to answer me. I rolled my eyes just as we came to a stop in the middle of the dance floor. The hand which he was holding was the same one he used to spin me around before I came into contact with his chest. "Could have warned me," I stated as we moved to the music.

"It's more fun to catch you by surprise." Jacob said smiling. I seriously didn't understand what was with his changing moods today. But once again, this was neither the place nor the time to bring that up.

The night went by quickly. Leah hadn't approached us all night, which I thought was extremely weird considering the fact that she's very good friends with Jacob. Billy made a speech thanking everyone. It was quite interesting to see him blush as we all sang him happy birthday. There was also lots of dancing.

~CWTL~

_August 15__th__ 2010_

I woke up the next day to find that I was alone in bed. I grabbed my phone, which was under my pillow to see that it was a little past 11:00 am. I sat up and stretched feeling my muscles groan and my joints crack from the night's slumber.

It was weird waking up after Jake. We usually woke up around the same time or me before him. Then again, I did have a lot of wine last night. Too many glasses of wine cause me to be knocked out cold for the night.

I got out of bed. Grabbing my bag of toiletries, I made my way towards the bathroom to shower and get ready for the 3 hour drive back to Seattle.

Half an hour later, I walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"There you are sleepy head." Jake said as I approached him. I placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, I can't believe you woke up before me." I said sitting down next to him.

"You must have been tired, dear." Sarah said as she sipped her coffee. I laughed slightly and nodded. She didn't need to know it was most likely the wine. At least, I thought she didn't need to know until she winked at me. Almost as if she were saying, I know you had too much wine last night.

"What time are you kids leaving?" Billy asked.

"In a few minutes, it's a long drive back." Jacob said. Sarah gave Jacob a small smile. I could tell that being apart from him made her sad.

"Don't worry; we'll be seeing you guys again in a few weeks for all the fun pre-wedding parties and stuff." I said attempting to make Sarah feel a bit better.

"Oh yes! I'm excited to meet your parents." Sarah said smiling at me and grabbing my hand. I nodded.

"Well Bella, we should get going. I don't want to hit traffic." Jake said as he stood from the table.

Billy helped Jake put our bags in the car, while I walked out with Sarah.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Take care of my boy, okay?" she said. "He's a good guy and I'm so happy that he was able to find you."

I smiled at her. "Always."

She smiled back at me and pulled me into a hug before saying bye to me. I walked away just as Jake went to say bye to his mom.

"See you in a few weeks, Bella. It was great seeing you again." Billy said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you for having us. I hope you enjoyed your birthday." I said smiling. He looked at his wife and then turned to me.

"Oh I did." He said with a wink. I felt the heat rush to my face as I realized what he meant. That was not an image that I needed in my head.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go." Jake said from his spot next to the driver's side door.

We got into the car and with one final wave, Jake pulled out of the drive way and towards the roads that would lead us back to Seattle.

**Okay there you guys go! As always Read and Review! Love you guys!**


	22. Something Changes

**Thank you guys for the Reviews! They really mean a lot to me.**

**I was actually supposed to put this chapter up yesterday but I had misplaced my flash drive (turns out it fell between the couch cushions -.-) Anyways, a lot of you have expressed your feelings on Jacob & Leah. So for your entertainment (maybe idk lol), here is a JPOV. I've actually been waiting for this moment.**

**Oh and one more thing, I have the next 2 ½ chapters written. Expect another update on Saturday, not sure what time since I have something to do in the morning and something to do at night but somewhere in between. Maybe Afternoonish?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 22: Something Changes**

**JPOV**

_August 14__th__, 2010_

I sound of movement woke me up. I opened my eyes slightly to see Bella looking for her bag of toiletries. She was probably just going to the bathroom. I didn't move until I heard the door to the room shut followed by the sound of the bathroom door closing. I shifted positions and looked around the room.

It's funny how things change in a couple of years. Seems like just yesterday, I was getting ready to go to college across the country and now, I'm getting married in a matter of weeks. Sometimes I just wonder where did time go?

I never pictured myself getting married at such a young age either. But, from the moment I saw Bella from across the quad walking towards the library as I was walking to class, I had this instant attraction to her. From the way she laughed at whatever Angela had said to her, to the flecks of red in her hair that shown in the sunlight. She had captivated me from that one moment.

Of course, it took a while to get her to go out with me. But we did form a good friendship on the way to her finally saying yes to going out. Who knew that from that one date, we'd end up where we are right now? I sure didn't.

I turned my head towards the door when I realized that Bella had been gone a while. I got up out of bed and quietly opened the door and made my way towards the bathroom to check on her.

I was about to knock on the door when I heard her voice float from the other side of the door.

"We'll be back Sunday night the latest." She must be on the phone. I was about to turn away and head back to the room when I heard her speak again.

"I miss you too. But don't worry, I'll be home Sunday. I got to go. Bye Edward." She was talking to Edward.

Why did it always have to be Edward? I mean I understand that he's her best friend, I really do. After all Leah is my best friend. But the guy has feelings for her. The way he looks at her I just know because it's a look that I've seen many times. She's so blind to it though. The conversation we had back in June was a clear indication of that to me. I mean it is one thing for him to be over protective of her because I am with Leah, she's like my little sister, but it's another thing for him to be trying to win her heart.

I quickly walked back to the room and got back in bed trying to calm down. I know Bella loves me, and she's warned me against my jealousy but how can I not be when every time I turn around, he's there waiting to pounce.

I heard Bella's quiet steps walking towards the room. I laid down trying to act as calm and natural as possible. I sat up when she walked in.

"Hey Babe."

"Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby." I said before getting out of bed. I went to go place a kiss on her lips but she turned her face and I ended up kissing her cheek instead. I stared at her a bit confused. She smiled slightly.

"Morning breath," she said before turning to leave the room.

Morning breath? That never bothered her before. I mean yeah it's disgusting but usually she didn't mind.

Trying not to let it bother me, I went to the bathroom to freshen up from sleep.

Once I was finished and dressed, I walked downstairs into the kitchen. "Good morning, everyone," I said before I placed a kiss on top of my mom and Bella's head.

"Jake, you're awake earlier than usual." My mom stated. It was only 11:30am. Granted I am known to sleep in very late sometimes. Okay most of the time. I enjoy my sleep, sue me.

"Bella woke me up."

"I did not! I came back from the bathroom and you were awake." She said defensively.

"I missed you in my arms, that's why I woke up. I felt your absence." I said extra sweetly, trying to not think of the fact that she was on the phone with Edward while she was in the bathroom. Bella raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at me to which I smiled brightly at her. She rolled her eyes but smiled back.

"Let's go for a walk when you finish." I suggested. She nodded and started washing the dishes. "I'll be in the garage, just come get me when you're ready." With that I walked out of the kitchen.

I entered the garage and smiled when I saw the rabbit sitting there. The garage was my sanctuary. Ever since I could remember, I loved coming out here to work on cars. I remember how the first thing I ever fixed up was my grandfather's old red Chevy pick-up truck. Well, my dad fixed it up for him, but I stood by and assisted all while my dad taught me a lot. And as I got older, I started saving up money. The rabbit was the first car I ever purchased from a junk yard. It was also the first car I ever fixed up all by myself. I know it would have been cheaper to just buy myself a working car, but the satisfaction I got when I finally finished it was worth all the labor.

I walked around to where there were 2 motorcycles standing under a cover. My dad had brought them home for me last night saying something about working on them together sometime. I removed the cover and looked them over. They were going to need a lot of work but I was willing to make the trip down here every so often to work on them with my dad.

I heard some footsteps approaching the garage. I looked up thinking that it was Bella but instead, I saw Leah.

"Hey Leah, what's up?" I pulled her into a hug when she was close enough.

"Nothing much really. I heard you were home for the weekend and thought I'd come by to see you." She said.

"Bella's in the house if you want to stop in a say hello." She turned to look towards the house before shaking her head. I eyed her curiously. Something was bothering her, I could tell.

I'd known Leah since I was a baby. Our parents grew up together. And we were practically attached at the hip. I knew everything about her. And right now I could tell she was struggling with something because she had her arms crossed and her eyes were looking anywhere but me.

"Leah, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…no…I don't know." She said sighing.

"Come on let's sit down." I said touching her arm. She winced a bit and pulled away. I looked at her again. She acted as if my touch burned her or something. "Leah, what's bothering you? Just tell me. It's me, Jacob, you can tell me anything."

She looked up at me and into my eyes. It was then that I noticed they were shining with tears and they looked conflicted. It took a few moments before it looked like she made a decision.

"I know this is crazy! And I just…ugh…I mean," she sighed. I was confused but didn't say anything.

"Okay Jacob, you have to know that I couldn't control this. No matter how much I have tried. I'm trying really hard to be happy for you. I love Bella, I really do. And I've tried to get over this. I've really tried. I keep telling myself that it will go away and then you text me or you call me and I hear the sound of your voice and it all just starts all over again." She said. I was still confused as to what she was talking about.

"Leah, what the hell are you talking about?" I asked her. She stopped pacing and looked at me. She crossed over to where I was standing and grabbed a hold of my hands. Leah stared up into my eyes.

"Jacob, I can't keep it in anymore. I love you." She said. I looked at her.

"I love you too, Leah. You know that." She shook her head.

"No, you don't understand. I love you!" she exclaimed. Only then did I realize what she meant. She had feelings for me. "I've love you since I was 17 years old." I was still a bit in shock. Leah, my best friend, was in love with me. I couldn't believe what she just told me.

It wasn't until I felt her press her lips against mine that I realized the reality of this situation. I pulled away from her.

"Leah, I'm engaged. I'm marrying Bella. I'm sorry but I don't feel the same." I stated.

"I don't believe you."

"What's there to believe? I love Bella." I said not understanding why Leah was having a hard time believing me.

She grabbed my hand again and placed it between her breasts where her heart was beating. "Tell me, that you don't feel that? My heart it beats for you, Jacob." She said.

"Leah, I love you but you're like a sister to me." I told her while removing my hand from where she had placed it. Her eyes welled up but she didn't let one tear fall. She looked at the ground and sniffled a bit. "Leah, look, I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you."

Leah looked up at me and I felt my heart break from the look that was on her face. "Jacob, as much as I want to be happy for you, I can't. Bella, she…she doesn't know you like I know you. And I'd hate to tell you this but…she's going to break your heart." The sound of the back door to my house closing made us both jump. Leah didn't say anything else before walking out of the garage.

I took a deep breath before sitting down and dropping my face into my hands. I was still going over everything Leah had just said when I heard Bella's voice.

"Is everything okay? I just saw Leah and—"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Are you ready?" I interrupted her and stood. I wasn't about to tell Bella what just happened.

"Yeah, let's go." She said before walking out of the garage. I was feeling grateful that she didn't ask any more questions. I slipped my hand into hers as we made our way to the boardwalk.

~CWTL~

When we walked through the front door, my mother called us from the kitchen.

"Oh thank goodness you're home! Bella, dear can you please help me with this? Jacob, make sure your father stays out of the kitchen. He's in the shower right now, but I don't want him setting foot in here before Harry and Sue get here to bring this cake over to the lodge." She said as she constructed a box that I can only assume was where the cake was going to be placed.

I left Bella in the kitchen and made my way upstairs to stall dad. Fortunately, he was still in the shower so I didn't have to worry about him going downstairs for a while. Instead, I went into my room. I sat down on my bed and pulled out my phone. I was tempted to text Leah to see if she was alright._ Of course she's not okay. She just handed her heart out to you and you practically took it and stepped all over it._

I felt bad for it but I can't help it. I don't feel the same way she does and I wasn't going to lie to her. The worst part is that, I have no idea if we'll be able to ever get back to what we were.

The door to my room opened as Bella stepped into the room.

"Hey babe, everything good with the cake?" she nodded.

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding the kitchen from your dad?" she asked me. I heard the bathroom door open and my parent's door close.

"Well, he just got out of the shower. He won't be downstairs for at least another 15 minutes." I said before standing and going to look through my closet for a shirt to wear tonight.

"Are you going to tell me what happened between you and Leah earlier?" Bella asked. I stopped looking for a shirt and turned to look at her. She was staring at me expectantly. I was not going to tell her at all.

"Bell, it was nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Well, it's hard when I see Leah on the verge of tears and then I see you looking frustrated." She told me. I sighed. Of course she noticed, she notices a lot of things. She's very good at reading people. Although the fact that she hasn't caught on to Edward is a bit shocking to me.

"Look, babe, trust me when I say it was nothing. She wasn't on the verge of tears, she has allergies." I said before placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you," I said "I'm going to go shower now." I said before walking out. Whether she believed me or not, I had no clue. I wasn't the best liar there was. But even if she didn't, I didn't give her the chance to continue questioning me.

~CWTL~

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed when we entered the lodge. My dad's face was full of shock. And my mother pressed a kiss to his lips. I smiled and pulled Bella closer to me. I can't wait to have what my parents have with her.

"Do you want to sit?" I asked Bella. She nodded and I brought us to a table.

"I can't believe your mom managed to pull all this together." She said.

"Me either but then again, she always manages to surprise me," I said. I watched her as she looked around the room taking in the decorations and everything. Her face with lit up with excitement and happiness. It was hard not to love her.

"Bella, come here! I want to introduce you to some people." My mom said as she grabbed her from the table. I chuckled and continued drinking.

I watched her from where I was sitting as my mother dragged her around the room introducing her to a countless amount of people. She smiled and mingled, she looked like she belonged. She was such a natural charmer.

I turned away from her for a second. In that second, I ended up making eye contact with Leah. Her eyes were well hard and guarded. I smiled a bit at her but she simply turned her head away. I sighed before turning back to where I had last seen Bella standing.

I laughed as Bella sat down in her previously empty chair.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing babe. Nothing at all." I said. She smacked me lightly on the chest.

"Oh shush. Just wait till we're married. We'll see who is laughing then when you have to go around and charm people you don't know who are important for one reason or another." She said before downing her entire glass of wine.

"Easy there, tiger. Don't want to have to carry you home." I joked which caused her to glare at me before refilling her glass with more wine and drinking it slowly.

After dinner, people started dancing and Bella pointed out that Leah was here. She quickly dragged me from the table. I hesitated a little bit at first, knowing that we were the last people that Leah wanted to see right now.

"Leah, hi!" Bella said as she pulled Leah into a hug. I watched as Leah stiffly hugged Bella back.

"Hey Bella, Jacob." The way she said it you could tell that she didn't want to talk to us. I don't blame her either. "This is my little brother, Seth." She introduced her brother to Bella.

"Hi Seth, I'm Bella, Jake's fiancé." She said shaking his hand.

"So you're the unlucky girl who got stuck with Jacob." Seth joked. Bella laughed a bit.

"Yes that would be me."

"Hey, anyone would love to be with me. Besides, Seth, don't hate cause you haven't found someone as amazing as my Bella." I told him. I could see the smile widen on Bella's face just as Leah's face turned into a grimace.

"Yeah, yeah Jacob." He said.

"Seth, let's dance." Leah said not giving Seth a chance to answer before dragging him off to the dance-floor. I sighed a bit too loudly. Bella turned to question me, I could tell. But before she had a chance, I dragged her to dance as well.

We danced the entire night away. Leah didn't even bat an eyelash our way. It hurts to think that I most likely lost my best friend. But she does have to talk to us eventually; I mean she is in Bella's bridal party. And I doubt she'd tell Bella what she told me today. Would she?

**Tada! Jacob's point of view! I know a lot of you thought and/or hoped that he would be cheating on Bella with Leah. And I have to admit there were many times when, even I, was tempted to make it happen. I hope you enjoyed it. See? Jacob isn't bad. He's just in love with Bella.**

**Hope you enjoyed a look inside Jacob's head. Love you guys! As always Read & Review! **


	23. This Kiss

**Thank you for your reviews. And for those of you that are reading and not reviewing I'd like to thank you as well for reading my story! **

**I'm really excited about this chapter so I won't bore you with a long A/N! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 23: This Kiss**

_August 25__th__, 2010_

Someone save me. I'm being serious. I'm currently sitting in the dining room at the Cullen's house with Rosalie and Alice. Why am I here you may ask? I'm here because of the wedding. I mean it's a month away. Can you believe that? In one month I will be married. I still haven't gotten that through my head.

Anyways, Alice and Rosalie are droning on and on about little things, which I don't see as a big deal. For example they're currently talking about what type of napkins should be used. I don't really care. I mean does it really matter they're just going to get dirty. But I won't tell them that. When I told them what I thought about it, they nearly bit my head off. I thought I was the bride. But then again, whatever makes them happy.

So, of course, my thoughts aren't with them. Here I am planning my wedding day. The day I've dreamt about since I was little. I knew/know how I wanted everything to be. I should be happy right now. But a part of me doesn't feel like this is how it should be. I mean I love Jacob. I know I do. I mean I said yes for crying out loud. And you don't say yes to a proposal if you don't love the person and know that you want to spend the rest of your life with them. But nothing is like I wanted it. Even my wedding dress isn't the one I want. I've had my wedding dress designed since I was 10. I drew it. I wanted it to be specially made, just for me. I had planned on asking Alice to make the dress for me because I had known she was going to own her own clothing line. Of course the dress I currently have isn't the one from the design. The dress I'm wearing next month isn't the one I've dreamt about. But it's what felt right. I settled. You should never settle, but I did.

I mean the dress I've dreamt about is for the wedding that I know will never happen. It was for my wedding to Edward. Yeah, when I was younger I wanted to marry him. I thought it was going to happen. But it didn't.

"Bella, are you even listening?" Alice asked. I looked up realizing she had been asking me something.

"Oh sorry, you know me, I tend to doze off." I said smiling. Alice nodded agreeing with me but I could tell that she was a bit frustrated because now was not the time for me to be dozing off. It's not the first time that I've gone off in my own little world. "What were you saying?"

"We're asking you about when you wanted to go and do the food tasting. Renee is calling the caterers today to set up an appointment. But we need for you to give a time." Rosalie told me. Oh right the caterers. I forgot about them.

"And we need to go and make sure the church gets the final payment." Alice said. Church, that's different from my dream wedding too.

"Um…tomorrow at noon works best for the caterers, and we can go to the church today. Their rectory doesn't close till four. It's 12 right now." I told them. They seemed to be pleased with the answer I gave them. I, however, did not want to be doing this. I didn't even want to go to the church. I never imagined my wedding in a church. I had always wanted to have my wedding in the Cullen's back yard and the reception in my parent's backyard. But I couldn't ask them for that because they may be like family to me, but it didn't feel right asking when the time came.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go to the bathroom." I told them before standing up and walking out of the dining room. I made my way up the familiar staircase and toward the bathroom.

While I was in the bathroom, I splashed some cold water on my face. I needed to make sure that I could pay attention when I went back downstairs. I took a look in the mirror. I smiled. The girl staring back at me was smiling but her eyes said otherwise. I sighed and looked away.

I haven't seen Edward at all since I've gotten here. I wonder if he's even home. But then again if he's not I'm glad because running into him today would probably only end bad.

I walked out of the bathroom. Deciding it'd be best to take my time going back to them. I mean they can plan this in their sleep, I can't and I need a break from it all, desperately.

As I walk down the long hallway I saw the door to the piano room was slightly open. I remember that room. Edward and I used to spend a lot of time in there when we were younger. As I walked closer to the door, I heard the faint sound of music. I pushed the door open a bit more and stepped inside as quietly as I could.

Sitting on the piano bench was Edward. He was playing Esme's favorite. For a while I just stood there and listened to him play. He played flawlessly, never missing a note. And I was entranced. I was always hypnotized by the way he played. It was magical, at least to me. Edward had a special talent with the piano. The way he played made you feel every little emotion that was put into the song with each note.

Without realizing it, my feet had started moving me towards him. I had sat down at the piano bench next to him. He didn't speak, neither did I. Whether he had known I was sitting there is beyond me. He continued playing. I sat and listened.

Soon the song changed into another song, one that I could recognize anywhere. It was soft like a lullaby. As he played, I closed my eyes and got lost in the moment. I still remember clearly the first time he ever played this song to me. It sounded just as beautiful then as it does now. And like always, it made me cry. I felt the tears in my eyes.

I never knew why it made me cry. I think it's because it's something that was written for me. When Edward first played me this song, I was 14 and he was 15. It was the 1st time anyone had every composed anything for me. He told me I had inspired him to compose it because, like the lullaby, I was soft and sweet and caring and beautiful. That was also the day that I had realized that I didn't see him as just my best friend anymore. I started realizing how much I had been falling for him since middle school. It was the day I realized how much I loved him and what he meant to me.

When the song was over Edward didn't play anything else. I opened my eyes and saw him looking back at me with soft, caring eyes. I sniffed a little. He raised his hand and placed it on my cheek. I leaned into his touch. I felt a spark of electricity go through me. His thumb wiped the tears away. The same way they always had whenever I cried. I stared into his green eyes and looked right back into mine. They held nothing but love in them. Could it be what I think it is? He had a small smile on his lips. I gave him a small smile back.

Being in his presence had instantly made forget about everything that was going on. It made me forget about the wedding, everything to do with it, all the pestering and errands I have to do in the next month. He just made me forget. It was like we were in our own little world. It's always been that way, even when we were kids.

"Thank you." I told him. "That song is beautiful. Always has been, always will be."

"You're welcome. It always makes you cry. And it's beautiful because the person that inspired it is beautiful." He said. That made me teary eyed again. I reached over and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me automatically. I felt warm all around me. I felt safe, protected. I didn't want to let go of him. I breathed in his scent and smiled. He pulled away a bit and I looked up at him. He was looking down at me. I found myself getting lost in those green eyes of his. Slowly our heads started moving closer and closer to each other. My heart was racing inside of my chest. I heard it in my ears and was sure that Edward could hear it as well.

Then it happened. Our lips touched. It was a slow kiss. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip asking for permission. I opened my lips and his tongue slipped into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance. I felt him pull me closer to him. And I let him. My arms were still wrapped around his neck and my fingers tangled themselves in the bronze locks that were at the nape of his neck. I felt his fingers running up and down my spine lightly and lovingly.

My heart was now pounding in my chest. I felt all of me become all tingly. It was like my entire body had been ignited. It felt right. I belonged here. It felt nothing like when I kissed Jake.

Jake.

Jacob, my fiancé. I opened my eyes. I was getting married to Jacob and here I was kissing Edward. What is wrong with me? I pulled away from Edward. I licked my lips and stared at him. His lips were slightly swollen. He stared back at me. Then it dawned on him. He had realized what had just happened. His eyes filled with guilt and sadness. I felt a pang in heart knowing that it was because of what had happened. I mean we're both guilty. It's not like either one of us forced the other.

He gave me a small sad smile. One that said I'm sorry. I just nodded giving him the same small sad smile back. I didn't want to leave but I had to. I wasn't marrying Edward, I was marrying Jacob. And the kiss that just happened shouldn't have happened no matter how much I wanted it. No matter how right it felt.

I stood and made my way out of the piano room and back downstairs to the dining room. When I had walked in Alice immediately spoke.

"There you are Bella! What took you so long? I was starting to think you got swallowed by the toilet or something." Alice said. I shook my head.

"No, I was just wandering around is all. I had to stretch my legs out and all." I said hoping she'd drop it. Thankfully Rose was able to see that I didn't want to talk about anything. But she still eyed me curiously.

"Hey Alice, how about we head over to the church and make the final payment right now? And then we can spend the day relaxing and taking a break from all of this wedding stuff. Have dinner or something." Rosalie suggested. Alice being Alice loved the idea.

"That's perfect. We do need a break. Okay let's go now I'll go grab my purse!" Alice said before disappearing. I gave Rose a look of gratitude. And she gave me back a reassuring smile. But I knew that sooner or later, Rose would ask me what was wrong. If not anytime soon, then at some point because she wasn't one to let things go that easily.

When we were inside Rosalie's red BMW, I couldn't help but turn my head back to look at the Cullen's house. Edward was standing in front of the window that was in the piano room looking at the car. We made eye contact briefly before I turned back to face the front.

Edward and I kissed. The one thing I had been hoping to happen again since I was 14 finally happened. Our first kiss was nothing compared to this one. That one was just a kiss between a couple of kids that wanted to get it out of the way, but this one was different. For the first time, I knew that Edward had feelings for me. Why did he have to choose now of all the possible times to make it known?

~~CWTL~~

"Hey Babe, how was dinner?" Jacob asked me when I entered his room.

"It was good. And it was even better to be able to eat a dinner and not have to discuss wedding plans." I said.

"That's good." He said placing his arms around my waist and placing his chin on my shoulder. "Can you believe that in exactly one month, you and I will be married?"

I shook my head. Honestly, I still had a hard time believing it. And after that kiss today, I was left confused. I love Jacob, I really do, but I also loved Edward.

"I can't wait to call you Mrs. Black. You've made me a very happy man." Jacob said pulling me out of my thoughts as he kissed my neck.

I bit my lower lip. _Did you hear? You've made him a very happy man. _He was making me feel guilty for what I was feeling. Though, I can't blame him because he has no idea how conflicted I've been feeling. Jacob's done nothing but love me. With Jacob, it's easy, a sure thing.

"I'm glad I could make you happy." I told him. I turned around and placed a kiss on his lips. It felt all wrong. I pulled away and gave him a smile. "I'm kind of tired; I think I'm going to head to bed. Good night." I said before walking out of the room.

When I got to my room I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I loved Jacob but I loved Edward as well. And my parents already wasted so much on this wedding. I couldn't just break it off when we were so close to the date. I didn't want to break Jacob's heart. There's a part me that really wants to marry him. But there's also a part of me that wants to explore the possibility of Edward.

But I can't have both. With a sigh I climbed into bed, not wanting to think of the craziness of today.

**They kissed! FINALLY! **

**Before you all get upset that she didn't break it off with Jacob, you all need to realize that it's not as easy as it seems. But have faith in me. Trust me you will not be disappointed.**

**As always! Read & Review! Love you all! Muah!  
><strong> 


	24. Kiss Me

**Wow, you guys seem generally pleased that they finally kissed. I am too, I've had half of that chapter written for months now. I'm glad you all liked it. **

**Thank you for your reviews! They really do mean a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 24: Kiss Me**

**EPOV**

_August 25__th__, 2010_

I had felt when she entered the room. But I continued playing anyway. After all it was Bella, and we used to spend hours in here with her just listening to me play. When she had sat down next to me and I had started to play her lullabye. I didn't have to turn to look at her to know that her eyes were closed.

Having her here, this close, felt right. Everything felt perfect. Like nothing was wrong. There was nothing and no one else, just the two of us, Bella and Edward.

I finished playing the song and didn't play anything else after it. Instead, I turned to look at Bella. She slowly opened her eyes. I stared into her eyes, which were shining with unshed tears, finding it hard to believe that I could hold so much love for one person. She sniffed a little. I raised my hand to caress her cheek using my thumbs to wipe away whatever tears escaped. I felt that spark go through me. I welcomed it with open arms. I watched as she stared in my green eyes. I gave her a small smile which she returned with her own.

"Thank you," she whispered. "That song is beautiful. Always has been, always will be."

"You're welcome. It always makes you cry. And it's beautiful because the person that inspired it is beautiful." That made her teary eyed again. Bella wrapped her arms around me. I automatically wrapped mine around hers. She was small in my arms, but she fit perfectly. Like we were two people created out of the same mold. I smelled her hair which smelled like strawberries. A scent that I knew very well from all the times she'd fall asleep in my bed when we were younger.

I pulled away a bit and she looked up at me. I looked down at her and once again stared into those big chocolate eyes. I slowly started moving my head towards her and she did the same. My heart was beating fast. I thought it would burst through my chest. Just one kiss, that's all I wanted.

Our lips touched and I felt like I was being revived. The kiss was slow and I put as much love as I could into that one kiss. Her lips felt soft against mine and better than I ever imagined they would feel. Slowly, I ran my tongue against her bottom lip asking for permission; permission which she granted. I pulled her closer to me wanting to be as close to her as possible. Her arms, which were still wrapped around my neck, held me closer to her as well. I felt her fingers tangle themselves in the hair at the nape of my neck. I ran my fingers lightly up and down her spine.

My entire skin felt like it had been electrocuted. The current that was flowing between the two of us was amazing. I'd always felt it but it was never this powerful, this potent.

Suddenly, Bella pulled away. I opened my eyes. My chest was rising and falling rapidly as I tried to get some oxygen in my lungs. I looked at Bella. Watched as her tongue snaked out of her mouth and licked her pouty lips which were swollen. I stared at her wondering why she stopped. I looked into her eyes. Only to have it dawn on me what just happened.

We kissed. Bella is with Jacob. Technically, she just cheated on her fiancé with me. No, not technically, she DID cheat with me. I suddenly felt guilty for causing it. It does take two to tango but this isn't how I wanted it to be. We didn't force the other but we both played a role in this.

I gave her a sad smile, one that let her know I was sorry. She nodded and gave me another small smile before getting up to leave the room. I didn't want her to leave but I didn't have it in me to stop her.

Once she was gone, I let my head fall into my hands. I loved her, damnit! And it's not fair that we have to feel guilty for this. But at the same time, she isn't mine. As much as I want her to be mine, she isn't.

That kiss was amazing, and better than I imagined it to be. And it gave me the inkling of hope that I needed that told me that Bella quite possibly could have feelings for me.

I stood up and walked over to the glass window in the piano room. I placed my hands in my pockets and stared out the window. It was only a couple of moments later that Bella, Rosalie, and Alice walked out of the house and walked towards Rosalie's BMW.

Bella was sitting in the back seat and I saw her head turn around and look at the house before making eye contact with me, briefly. Then she turned back in her seat and Rosalie peeled out of the drive way.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was so frustrating. I ran a hand through my hair tugging at the ends. I had no idea what was going to happen from here. One thing was for sure, that line between friendship and more was crossed. I could only hope that this wouldn't blow up and I'd end up losing her for good.

~~CWTL~~

"Hey Edward, what's up?" Jasper said as he entered my room. I didn't hear the doorbell, but then again I'm not surprised that he just let himself in. All of our friends do, they know where the spare key is.

"Jasper said you wanted to talk." Emmett said as he sat down on the couch that was in my room.

A part of me didn't want to tell Emmett anything because he was Bella's older brother. But he was also one of my dear old friends. And I knew that if I explained it to him and asked him not to tell Bella anything, he wouldn't because he was a loyal friend as well.

"I don't know what to do anymore." I said. They both looked at me.

"Care to elaborate?" Emmett said. I sighed.

"Emmett, before you say anything, let me finish okay?" I asked him not knowing what his reaction would be. He looked at me suspiciously before nodding. I sighed. "I was in the piano room earlier today and the girls were in the dining room doing whatever wedding shit they had to do. Bella came into the piano room at some point and I played for her. And we got caught up in the moment…and…we kissed." I said. Emmett and Jasper stared back at me with they're jaws dropped and eyes wide. The silence in the room was deafening. "Guys? Please say something."

"You and Bella…" Jasper began.

"You kissed?" Emmett asked again interrupting Jasper. I nodded. "You and my baby sister kissed? While she's engaged to Jacob?"

"It's not like we planned it Emmett." I said suddenly scared that Emmett might punch me in the face or something.

"It's about damn time you two kissed! I mean it's been years! I thought you too would never do anything about it! But damn you couldn't pick a different time? Like, before she had gotten engaged?" Emmett said. I looked at him a bit surprised.

"You're not angry that we kissed?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not at all, to be completely honest, we all thought it'd be you that she would be walking towards when she got married." He said. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What do you plan to do now?" Jasper asked. Emmett and I turned to him. I forgot he was in the room. He was so quiet. Emmett turned to look at me again with a raised eyebrow, silently asking the same question.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I have no idea. I mean, she's with Jacob. That kiss wasn't planned and when it was over, she looked so sad and guilty and that guilt only made me feel worse." I sat down on my bed.

"Dude, I'm sorry, but we don't really know what to tell you." Jasper said.

"It's okay. It's just…that kiss, it gave me hope that she could possibly feel the same way I do." I said. Emmett snorted.

"Are you kidding me? Did you not think she felt the same way you did? She's liked you for the longest." Emmett said.

"Yes, Emmett is right. We've all known it but you two were just too stubborn to see it, let alone believe it." Jasper said.

"Unbelievable and you guys didn't think to tell us?" I asked.

"Hey, we tried multiple times and the two of you just shrugged it off or went 'Ew, that's gross'. Not our faults." Emmett said shrugging. I rolled my eyes.

"I think neither of them wanted to cross that line and possibly ruin the dynamics." Jasper said.

"Thank you, Jasper. That's exactly right, at least for me. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. And what if it didn't work out?" I told them.

"And what if it had? Then you'd be the one standing at the other end of that aisle. Edward, I know I shouldn't go against my baby sister, but you still have a month. That kiss, there's no way it didn't mean something. You can either sit here, and wonder what if or you can grab the bull by the cojones and put it all out on the table." Emmett said to me.

"But what if it doesn't work out? And I lose Bella? I mean I'm already freaking out over this whole kiss thing." I said. Jasper sighed.

"Or it could work out and you could get everything you've ever wanted since you were 16 years old." Jasper said placing a hand on my shoulder.

They were right. That kiss changed things for us. And whether I want to accept it or not, things won't be the same for us after that kiss. I've tried extra hard this summer to try and win her over. But now I had a choice, I could either sit by and pretend that that kiss was just a spur of the moment thing or I could tell her how I really feel and let her decide.

**Hope you guys enjoyed Edward's point of view on that kiss. **

**Okay 2 things:**

**1.I can't really say how many chapters are left in this story…I mean right now it's looking like 10 to 12 plus outtakes and epilogue but again I'm not sure because of how events are going to play out and stuff.**

**2. I have this new story that I've outlined completely and am currently writing. I'm really excited about it. It's a bit different from anything I've ever even attempted to write. I currently have 5 chapters written of it but I'm not planning on posting it for another few weeks. Anyways, for anyone who reviews this chapter will get a sneak peak of my new/next story. This sneak peak will include the summary of the story and an excerpt from one of the chapters.**

**On that note, read and review! Love you!**


	25. Rosalie Knows

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I hope you enjoyed the preview of my next story!**

**I started classes last week and it has been very interesting so far. I don't have class on Fridays, so hopefully once I've finished my homework, I can spend parts of my weekend writing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 25: Rosalie knows**

**BPOV**

_August 26__th__, 2010_

"Can't we just have it all?" Jacob asked as he put his fork down. We had been at this food tasting for an hour now and we had yet to decide on what dishes to include for the main course.

"We can't we need to have 3 choices for everyone." I told him.

"But they all taste so good." Jacob insisted. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, a little help?" I asked her. She wiped her mouth with her napkin before talking.

"Jacob, we would if we could but we can't. We need to decide on 3 main course dishes, which is why Rosalie and I came along." Alice said.

"And why did Emmett come along?" Jacob asked pointing towards my brother who was currently eating a second helping of the last dish we tried.

"Because there was free food," I told him. Emmett looked up at us and smiled.

"You guys should definitely put this roast beef on the menu." Emmett said before putting another fork full in his mouth. Rosalie rolled her eyes. Sometimes I wondered what she sees in him. But then again, I can't think of anyone more perfect for her and vice versa.

After several more minutes of arguing over what main courses should go on the menu, we finally settled on what the 3 choices would be; Baked salmon, Lemon chicken, and roast beef (per Emmett's request).

"Thank god, we finally got that settled." Alice said as we stood up from our seats. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes," I said as I stood up from the table. I turned to the head chef, who owned the catering company. "Thank you so much for all the delicious food. I can't wait for everyone at the wedding to try it."

"It is my pleasure. Good luck with the rest of the wedding planning." He said shaking each of our hands before walking out of the room.

~~CWTL~~

I was sitting in my room currently re-reading my favorite, yet worn out book, Wuthering Heights. I was trying to get lost in the story but my mind couldn't help but wander back to the kiss that I had shared with Edward. It wasn't something that could be taken back. And it was something that I knew would change our relationship forever. We would never be the same after that. And the worst part of it all is that I didn't even regret it or feel guilty…at least not until I saw Jacob later that night.

I sighed as I re-read the same line for the 5th time before groaning in frustration. I gave up and placed the book on the nightstand before rubbing my eyes. Everything was just getting more complicated. The wedding day was rapidly approaching, my best friend and I kissed, there was still a lot to do, and then there was the matter of actually walking down the aisle and becoming Mrs. Isabella Black. And I couldn't tell anyone about what was going on because it was all just so complicated.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said and watched as the door open and Rosalie walked in.

"Hey Bells." She said before sitting down on my bed. I knew Rosalie would be here sooner or later.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked trying to act natural.

"Not much, I just thought that we should talk." She said. I nodded for her to continue. I knew it was only a matter of time before she questioned me. "What happened yesterday? You seemed very distracted when you returned from the bathroom."

I didn't know if I could tell her. I didn't know if I should tell her. I didn't know what she would say. She would be able to see through any lie I gave her. I'm actually a bit shocked that Alice didn't come with her or badger me about it yesterday.

"Nothing important." I said silently hoping that she would believe it. She snorted.

"Yeah right, Swan. I call bullshit. You seemed way too out of it yesterday for it to have been nothing. Something happened. You know you can tell me anything." She said placing her hand over mine giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay, Um…yesterday after I went to the bathroom, I went into the piano room because I heard music and saw Edward playing. And um…we…kind of…kissed." I said waiting for her reaction.

"Wait…you kind of kissed or you did kiss?" she asked.

"We kissed." I said. Rosalie's eyes widen slightly. I sat there waiting for her response.

"Well, I can't say I'm that surprised. I mean you've liked Edward since high school. And from what I've seen, he's liked you since then as well." She said. What was she talking about? Edward didn't like me in high school. I was nothing more than a sister in high school.

"What are you talking about? Edward didn't like me in high school." I asked her.

"You both are so blind. You were both too scared to change your relationship to admit it to each other. I noticed it in junior year after you came back from your semester abroad in Italy. Edward was falling for you but he was too scared to say anything because he thought you'd reject him. I also noticed how you used to get jealous whenever a girl was trying to get Edward's attention, or he'd go out with someone. I never said anything because I figured sooner or later you'd end up together. Imagine my surprise when you showed up with a fiancé." she said.

Edward liked me in high school and he didn't say anything. That explains the animosity between him and Jacob. Why he always said his name with such disgust. Why he became even more over protective in high school.

"I can't believe it. He's liked me all this time." I said. Rosalie nodded.

"The real question is...do you feel the same about him now?" she asked me. I did still have feelings for him. But I mean of course I did. He's my best friend. He knew me better than anyone. But I love Jacob too.

"I do still have feelings for Edward…but I love Jacob. I can't just leave him hanging for Edward. I mean it probably would never work out between us. I can't leave Jacob for something that may not be worth it. I have a sure thing with Jacob." I said. Rosalie sighed before pulling me into a hug.

"Listen Bella, you are one of my best friends. I understand if you're scared. And I will support you no matter what or who you decide. Just make sure that when you decide, you're positive that it's who you want and not who you feel you owe it too." Rosalie said looking me straight in the eye. She was right. Either way, one was going to end up getting hurt because of my decision.

"Thanks Rose." I said looking down at my fingers. Rosalie moved up on the bed and sat down next to me. She placed her arm around me and hugged me.

"I have to go or your brother will come looking for me." She said with a smile.

"Hey um Rosalie?" she turned to look at me. "Could you please not tell anyone about this conversation or what happened between Edward and I? I just…I don't want anyone to know."

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me," she said before leaving my room.

After she left, I threw myself down onto the bed. At least Rosalie knew what happened. I could count on her. I knew she wouldn't say a thing to anyone.

~~CWTL~~

_August 27__th__, 2010_

"Hey Edward, do you want to come watch a movie with us?" Alice asked Edward as he walked by the living room. He glanced up and we made eye contact briefly before I turned my head to concentrate on the tv.

"No, I'm uh…I'm kind of busy." Edward said before quickly walking away.

"Hey Bella, do you know what's up with Edward?" Alice asked me. At the mention of his name, I felt my stomach do a somersault.

"No, w-why do you ask?" I asked her.

"I don't know, it's just…he's been a bit off."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, every time I mention something about your wedding or he hears me on the phone planning your wedding his mood shifts and he becomes all broody and stuff." She said shrugging.

"Well, have you tried talking to him? Has he mentioned anything?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Have you spoken to him lately?" She asked me. Honestly, I hadn't spoken to Edward since that day. I was too scared.

"No, I haven't. I've been…busy." I said. "Maybe he'll come around. I mean he's probably just stressed, he has to take his MCATs this weekend."

"Well, that better be it, because I don't want to deal with his grumpiness at your parent's BBQ this Monday." Alice said crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"This weekend, Bella don't tell me you forgot. Its Labor Day weekend. You're parent's BBQ is happening on Monday. It happens every year." Alice said to me.

"Oh jeez, I forgot that was this Monday. Angela and Leah are coming up to spend the rest of the month here until the wedding." I said to Alice. She nodded.

"Yes they are."

"I hope Leah's feeling better." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked me. I turned to look at her.

"I don't know, it's just that when we went to The Reservation for the weekend, I ran into Leah and she looked like she had been crying or on the verge of crying. When I asked her she told me she had something in her eyes. Then I saw Jacob looking upset and I asked him and he wouldn't tell me anything. He just kept telling me that Leah had allergies and she'd be fine. Then later that night, at Billy's party, she was cold and distant. I don't believe Jacob when he said everything was alright." I told her.

She frowned and didn't say anything. She looked like she was thinking about something. She looked at me then she threw towards the spot where Edward had been standing a few minutes ago. Then she looked back at me and shrugged.

"Well, maybe she wasn't feeling well. We'll just have to see this weekend. Now it's time for some Ryan Gosling love." She said quickly ending the conversation by pressing play on The Notebook.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! As always Read and Review! Love you guys!**


	26. The Swan's Labor Day Barbecue

**I AM SOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated this since the beginning of my semester. I did not think I would be so busy with school work these last few weeks. I've had part of this chapter written but couldn't find the time to finish writing it. I hope you guys are still with me. Again I'm so sorry. I suck completely. **

**Well, enough of my rambling, and enjoy the chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 26: The Swan's Labor Day Barbecue**

**BPOV**

_September 6__th__, 2010_

The weekend had gone by too fast. Today's my family's barbecue, and usually it marked the "end of summer" for us. I never liked the ending of summer. To me, it meant change, welcomed or not. Of course, there was also the start of school, but I was well past that stage.

I took one final look in the mirror to assess my outfit. Satisfied with the way I looked, I walked out of my room.

Angela and Leah arrived yesterday. They didn't want to miss the barbecue. While, I can say that Leah seemed a bit better now than she did when I last saw her, I couldn't be positive. She and Jacob didn't talk as much as they did the last time she was here. In fact, the few times that they had to be in the room together, they were very cordial to each other. I had asked him about it last night. He once again shrugged me off and told me that I was imagining things.

"I'm so excited!" Angela said when she saw me coming down the stairs. I smiled at her.

"Me too," I told her as we walked into the kitchen where Maria was taking the meat that had been left marinating overnight out of the fridge.

"Can you girls, bring some of these things out to the yard. Your mother and Leah are out there trying to finish setting things up." She asked Angela and me, pointing to the various bowls filled with chips, fruit, and other snacks.

"Sure thing, nana," I said before grabbing one of the bowls.

We finished bring some of the things out from the kitchen and into the yard. By the time we had finished, there were already a few people in our yard. I sighed and walked into the kitchen before I could get dragged into charming people.

"Why are you hiding out in here?" Jake said causing me to jump a bit. I didn't hear him enter the kitchen, let alone come up behind me.

"I'm not hiding. I just don't want to go out there and start charming people. Not yet, at least." I told him. Jake smiled and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Babe, you're going to have to go out eventually." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know that, but I would like to avoid it for a bit." I told him. "You on the other hand should go out there." I smiled at him. He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Me? Why not both of us?" he asked.

"Because…I said so," I told him. He laughed.

"Nice try, but if I have to go out there, you're coming with me." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the kitchen.

"But Jake—"

"No buts," He interrupted me. I pouted but allowed him to bring me outside.

"Bella, there you are. I was about to come in looking for you." Alice said when she spotted me.

"Bella here doesn't want to mingle." Jake told her. I hit him on the chest.

"I just don't want to charm people." I told her. She rolled her eyes before smiling.

"Don't worry, you won't have to. Well not much at least." She said before taking me away from Jacob and leading me towards the table that we were supposed to be sitting at.

"Hey guys." I said to everyone at the table. They were all sitting laughing and chatting, even Edward. At least, he was until he heard me speak. We made eye contact. I gave him a weak smile before sitting down between Alice and Jacob.

"Last barbecue before summer ends." Emmett said with a sad sigh.

"Emmett, it's just a barbecue." Alice told him.

"I know, but I'm going to miss the food." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, you act like you're never going to get fed again." I told him. Everyone at the table laughed. Except for Edward, he gave a light chuckle but that was it.

Edward and I still hadn't spoken to each other. Granted it had only been a few days but still. I watched him carefully the entire time. The conversation was flowing around me but I only had eyes for Edward. I was willing for him to say something to me, anything at this point. Much to my disappointment, he didn't even glance my way.

We hadn't talked about the kiss we shared. Either he regretted it, or he realized that whatever made him kiss me wasn't real. I'm not going to lie. That hurt. I could feel my heart breaking into pieces. I knew there was no way that he could feel the same way I did for him.

I could feel my eyes prickling with tears that I refused to shed.

"Um, hey Jake, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I told Jake. He nodded not really paying attention to me. He was hanging off every word from whatever story Emmett was telling him.

I stood up from the table and walked back to the house. Thankfully, the house was empty of people. I walked up the stairs and went into my room. I closed the door before walking towards my bed.

I don't know why I'm acting this way. I mean it's not like we declared our love for each other. And it's not like I ended my engagement with Jacob. Everything has gotten so messed up so fast.

I threw myself back on my bed and groaned.

"Get yourself together, Bella." I told myself. There really is nothing I can do, my heart wants both of them, but I can't have both of them. I could never hurt Jacob like that. It would kill me to know that I caused him that much pain.

There was a knock on my door. I sat up and stared at the door.

"Bella? Are you in there? Why is this door locked?" I heard Rosalie ask. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Rose. I'm fine; I was just using the bathroom." I told her.

"You've been gone a long time." She told me. "Are you sure you're okay? It's not Edward, is it?" I shook my head.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. Trust me." I told her before walking out. "Come on let's go." I know I should have told Rosalie what was bothering me. But at this point, I couldn't get my thoughts straight to even attempt to tell her what I was feeling. Not to mention there was no time because someone else was bound to notice that we were gone for a long time. I didn't want anyone else searching for me.

We walked back out into the back yard and back to the table. Jacob placed his arm around the back of my chair. His fingers were running up and down the side of my upper arm in a light, feathery touch. It was soothing and comforting. And I relaxed a little bit. Despite, whatever was going on in my head, him touching me like that made me feel wanted and loved. How was I supposed to choose?

~CWTL~

It's a wonderful thing to be able to be surrounded by friends and having a good time. It's not a wonderful thing when one of the friends keeps staring your way. I turned my head to look back in the direction in which I could feel the stare come from.

Right as I turned to look, Leah turned her attention elsewhere. It's not the first time she'd done this today. It's been happening quite often since we've sat down. And every time I would turn to look at her she would turn and look another way, pretending that she was never staring in my direction. But she wasn't as slick about as she thought she was. I caught her staring a couple of times off guard. And if I was being a bit honest, it was getting on my nerves.

I turned my attention back to the conversation. It wasn't long before I felt the heat of her stare on me again. I don't know why she kept staring, honestly. Once again I turned my attention back to her for a brief second, only to see that she wasn't looking my way anymore. She was looked down at her plate of food. She looked sad, like someone just told her that her dog had died.

I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but I didn't want to put her in the spotlight and then have everyone questioning her. Plus I knew that she most likely wouldn't tell me. How? Because we're not close like that, and she doesn't really say much to me unless it's about the wedding. Hell, she barely talks to Jake anymore. If they're close then they should be talking. _Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?_

Okay, so Edward and I aren't talking right now either but still. I have a good reason. What's their reason? Neither of them will tell me anything. Jacob just brushes me off and Leah…well I'm not close enough for Leah to actually come seeking advice or rant to me.

"Bella? Hello, earth to Bella?" I looked up in the direction where I heard my name being called.

"I'm sorry," I said to Alice. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, you just had this look on your face." Alice told me. I smiled at her.

"Oh it was nothing, I was just…daydreaming." I said.

Alice gave me a once over before nodding her head slightly and turning her attention back to Jasper.

**There's chapter 26. Again, I apologize for not updating in a month. School's been a lot busier than I expected it to be. I hope you can forgive me **

**As always, Read & Review!**

**Love you guys 3**


	27. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Hey everyone, so this isn't a new chapter unfortunately. I'm typing this form a friend's computer.**

**My laptop has officially died on me. And by died I mean the screen. And I won't be able to get it fixed for a few months. **

**I'm really sorry especially since you all have to wait for another update for a while. I don't know when the next time I'll be able to post will be. Especially since, my screen keeps coming and going. I know that I will definitely be able to update again once the semester ends and I'm back home on May 11****th****. I know really long. But, I just don't know what to do right now.**

**Anyways, I hope that you guys can be very VERY patient with me as I try to figure out a way to get the money to fix my laptop. **


	28. 22

***peeks from behind a wall* Hehe has it been so long? Please don't kill me. I'm extremely sorry that I haven't been able to post after May like I said I would try to. Unfortunately real life got in the way a lot more than I thought it would. But things have finally slowed down to where I can actually sit down and finish this chapter and the rest of the story for that matter.**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I'm glad that after waiting for so long you guys are still with me (hopefully). **

**I have to admit the last chapter wasn't my favorite. But I was totally and completely blocked on what to do with it. I also felt bad that I hadn't updated in a while, that I didn't even think to sit down and read through it once again. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 27: 22**

**BPOV**

_September 9__th__, 2010_

"Are you excited?" Alice asked me as she sat down on the couch next me.

"Excited for what?" I asked her.

"Bella, please don't tell me you haven't noticed. Your birthday is coming up!" she said. I looked at her. Was that this weekend? Was it really that close? I had forgotten. Between all the wedding planning and running around, I had lost track of the date. Well…I actual number of the date but not the number of how many days till the wedding. That was a number that kept repeating itself in my head.

_Only 17 more days. _

While 17 seems like still a good 2 and a half weeks away…it isn't. At least not to me, and certainly not to Alice, who from the beginning took the whole wedding planning as if we didn't have 3 months to get everything together. Well…we don't have 3 months anymore.

"Sorry Alice, I completely didn't realize the date, let alone how close my birthday was." I told her. She shook her head at me.

"So what are we doing for your birthday?" she asked me.

"Does it matter? You'll probably just turn it into something completely different anyway." I said to her. She gave me a small smile.

"Bella, under normal circumstances yes, but seeing as how your wedding is 2 weeks from Saturday, I can't help but think that you're more worried about that than your actual birthday." She said to me. I nodded agreeing with her.

"Well, we'll figure that out over the weekend won't we? Besides my birthday isn't until Monday, and it's only Thursday," I said. "I assume that you didn't come over here to question me about my birthday, though."

Alice shook her head. "No, I actually came over because we need to work on all the seating arrangements. I groaned and laid back on the couch.

"Can't we do that later?" I asked. She gave me a look.

"No, we can't! These need to be finished soon! So we can know how everything is being organized." Alice told me. "Now get dressed and let's go to the dining room. Rosalie will be here soon."

Alice's bossiness was something that took a long time to get used to. I've known her my whole life so I'm used to it, but sometimes, even I want to wring her neck.

I got up from the couch and walked upstairs to get dressed. I would go and get Angela and Leah, but I'm pretty sure Alice will beat me to it by the time I finish getting dressed.

I quickly threw on a pair of PINK yoga pants and a tank top before making my way downstairs. Apparently, pajama pants aren't good enough if I'm going to be sitting down working on seating charts for most of the day. But I refuse to wear jeans. Jeans are tight and uncomfortable. If I could I'd walk around without pants but that is frowned upon in society so I can't.

I made my way downstairs and into the dining room. "Better?"

Alice looked at me, before nodding. "At least it's not pajamas," she said. I rolled my eyes before walking towards the kitchen. Rosalie wasn't here yet so it's not like we were going to start soon.

I fixed myself a sandwich and filled a glass with orange juice. I looked around the kitchen, noticing that Maria wasn't in there. That was odd. I mean not like she spent all her time in the kitchen, but usually around this time she was in here preparing whatever she was going to make for dinner.

I quickly ate my sandwich and drank my juice before I heard the back door open.

"Hey Rosalie," I greeted her.

"Hey B. Whatcha doing?" she asked taking a seat on the island next to me.

"I was eating a sandwich and dreading these seating charts and arrangements we have to do." I told her.

"Aw, don't worry. It won't be as painless as you're imagining." Rosalie said. "Come on, let's go out there before Alice comes in here and drags us both out there." I laughed and followed her through into the dining room.

"There you are! I thought I was going to have to go in there and drag you out. Come sit down so we can get started." Alice said. I sat down in the seat next to her. It's going to be a long day.

~~~CWTL~~~

_September 13, 2010_

5…4…3…2…1

It was officially Midnight and I was officially 22 years old. Happy Birthday to me! I looked at myself in my full length mirror, a habit that I had started when I was 9 years old. I didn't look any different, I didn't feel any different. And yet I was a whole year older. It's a funny phenomenon.

I smiled at my reflection. She smiled back at me but just as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared. I furrowed my eyebrows. It was quiet. And, I don't mean the obvious Its-quiet-because-everyone-is-asleep quiet, I mean my room was silent. I turned my attention towards my nightstand where my phone was charging. I glanced at the clock that was sitting next to it. The bright red numbers read 12:01 am. Normally, that doesn't mean much, especially to me, but today was different.

Edward and I always called the other at exactly midnight and/or climbed over to the other's balcony to wish each other Happy Birthday. Maybe he fell asleep. That makes sense.

_Yeah, or it could be because you've been avoiding him like the Bubonic Plague the last few weeks._

Now was not the time for my inner voice to come out.

I turned my head towards the curtains that were currently blocking the balcony doors. I walked over to them and slowly pulled them back. Maybe he's making his way over here right now. Yeah, a part of me is a little hopeful so sue me.

I looked across to the balcony doors of Edward's bedroom. One of the doors was slightly opened and the light night wind that was blowing was moving the curtains that blocked my view into his room. There was no sign of movement from what I could see.

I sighed before dropping the curtain and turning back to go to bed.

_You know he's not going to come over. Things have gotten too complicated._

Oh shut up. I told myself as I climbed into bed and placed my comforter over my head with the hopes of blocking out the sounds of my internal thoughts and letting sleep consume me for the night.

~~~CWTL~~~

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I opened my eyes to see my parents, Jacob, Maria, Angela, and Leah standing over my bed. My mom held out a tray that contained a plate of B-shaped pancakes with a candle in the middle, another plate with 2 eggs sunnyside up and bacon arranged in the shape of a face and a cup of orange juice. In other words, the breakfast my mom cooks for me every year on my birthday.

"Aw, thank you." I said trying to wipe the sleep out of my eyes.

"Make a wish." My mom said to me. I closed my eyes and blew on the single candle. Everyone cheered before they each gave me hugs and kisses wishing me happy birthday once again before they left me to finish my breakfast.

Jacob was the only one who stayed behind. He sat down on the bed next to me. "Happy Birthday, babe." He said placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled at him.

"Thank you. Um, just give me a second, I need to brush my teeth before I jump into this delicious breakfast." I said getting up carefully to avoid spilling any of the breakfast over.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet to start brushing my teeth. As I brushed my teeth, I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes had small bags under them from the lack of sleep I had gotten last night. I'd spent the entire night tossing and turning.

I splashed cold water on my face trying to get rid of whatever sleep residue was left on my face before turning and walking back out to my breakfast and Jacob.

"I feel much better now," I said as I sat down and Jacob placed the tray of food back on my lap. "Thanks."

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked me sneaking a bite of the piece of bacon I had picked up with my fork. I threw him a playful glare.

"Even on my birthday, you can't respect a woman's food." I told him giggling slightly. He simply chewed and made loud moaning sounds of satisfaction. I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm feeling fine this morning, by the way. Just a bit tired."

"Did you not get enough sleep?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Why? What's wrong?" I looked down and put a piece of pancakes in my mouth. Once I had swallowed, I turned and looked at him.

"No, nothing's wrong. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. What with the wedding plans and stuff. It's nothing that won't go away once we're married." I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. Don't worry about it." I said giving him a smile. He smiled back at me.

"Well, cheer up, because today is all about you." Jacob said placing a kiss on the top of my head. "I have to go shower but I'll be back." he got up from the bed. Placing one more kiss on my syrup covered lips. He reluctantly pulled away. "Sweet lips, Babe." He said once before exiting the room.

I smiled until I heard the door close fully. Then slowly but surely the smile fell off my face. I sighed and continued on eating my breakfast.

It wasn't until I heard my phone vibrate that I nearly jumped out of my skin. I grabbed my phone as fast as I could.

It was just a facebook notification of someone wishing me a happy birthday. I tossed the phone on the bed next to me. I quickly finished eating my breakfast before taking the tray and placing it down on the floor next to the bed.

Climbing out of bed, I stretched the muscles in my back and walked over to the balcony doors. I pulled back the curtains and was greeted by the sunlight. I slid open the doors and stepped out onto the balcony. I breathed in the fresh air and looked across towards Edward's room.

From what I could see, his room was empty. The curtains had been drawn back and the doors had been fully closed. There was no sign of movement in his room. Great, I probably look like a creeper right now.

I turned around and made my way back into my room, deciding to get ready for the day. We couldn't avoid each other forever…or could we?

~~~CWTL~~~

The day had gone by a lot quicker than I had anticipated. I had received various phone calls from relatives and family friends. But other than a trip to the store with Maria earlier, it had been a very unproductive day, just like I wanted it to be. It was also the first day in weeks that there was no talk of wedding…well…aside from that little conversation with Jacob earlier.

I grabbed the garment bag out of my closet that contained the dress that I was to wear tonight for dinner. Alice didn't like that I didn't want to do anything big for my birthday, she said and I quote, "I'll be damned if you don't look fabulous." So naturally, yesterday she dropped by to give me tonight's outfit.

I laid the bag on my bed. I turned around and walked over to the stereo system in my room. I turned on my ipod and hit shuffle. I listened as the first notes to Katy Perry's California Girls started playing. Thank god it was a song that I liked to hear. I really didn't feel like pressing skip until I found a good song.

I turned the volume on the stereo up a bit just before I walked over to grab my flat iron. Thankfully, my hair had air dried enough for me to pass the flat iron through it. I didn't feel like running the blow dryer first. It's just so tiring.

Once my hair was straightened, I turned on the curling iron to lightly curl my hair giving it that sort of naturally wavy look.

I slipped on the dress that Alice had gotten me. It was a little black dress made of lace. It had long sleeves and a round neck. The dress came down to half way up my thighs. It flattered my figure perfectly. The back of the dress had a v shaped tip that ended in between the ends of my shoulder blades where the zipper ended. I sat down on my bed to slip on my black heels with a t-strap and a single ankle belt.

I stood up and walked over to the mirror and looked at my reflection. I did a small spin to look at myself from all angles. I looked great. I smiled at myself. Then I felt that strange feeling that someone was watching me. I turned my attention to the balcony doors, feeling a bit paranoid. I walked over to it slowly and looked outside. There was nothing, except the night sky and the moonlight shining down.

I must really be getting paranoid. I turned back and started to clean up my room so I wouldn't have to do it later. I guess you could say I was trying to delay going downstairs for as long as I could. I mean, there weren't even a lot of people that were going to be attending this dinner, just the usual group.

After I finished cleaning up my room, I turned my stereo off. Time to head downstairs. With one final look in the mirror, I walked out of my room. I listened as my pumps clicked with each step I took while I was descending down the staircase.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and listened for sound. I heard laughter and chatter coming from the living room. I made my way over to that direction. I'm assuming that they heard the sound of me approaching as they all seemed to stop talking when I entered the room.

"Bella, honey, you look beautiful!" my mother said. I smiled.

"Thanks mom. So, um, are we ready to go or…?" I asked.

"The Cullens and Hales are meeting us at the restaurant." My dad said. Okay, so on the chance that Edward does show up, I have at least another 20 to 30 minutes before I have to see him.

_Of course he's going to show up. Just because he hasn't said anything to you today in any way, shape, or form doesn't mean he'd miss your birthday._ Okay inner voice, you can stop talking now.

"Okay, then we should get going." I said to everyone smiling.

~~~CWTL~~~

We arrived at Angelo's, also known as my favorite Italian restaurant. They had the best Cannoli cake. I love cannolis.

Jacob offered me his arm and I took it graciously as my parents led us in. The hostess smiled and led us to the private party room. I heard her mention to my dad that all our other guests had just arrived 5 minutes before us.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked me quietly. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's just the shoes are new so they're a bit uncomfortable." I told him. I didn't realize that I had stiffened up until Jacob asked me if I was okay. I need to learn to be more aware of my body movements.

I didn't have time for my usual internal conversations because we entered into the private room and my ears were assaulted with multiple people shouting Happy Birthday at once. I smiled at them all. I didn't get a chance to sit down, before I was swooped into hug after hug.

Throughout each greeting and hug I tried my hardest to pay attention, but my eyes kept wandering back to Edward who was currently seated next to Jasper at the table. He couldn't avoid me, especially not now.

I watched as he stood up. I walked towards the table looking him straight in the eye, trying to show him that I wasn't going to avoid him. Not that I could if I wanted to.

"Hey," I said as I stopped in front of him. The sounds of chatter all around us.

"Hi, Happy Birthday," he said.

"Thanks." I answered back. The air between us was tense and awkward. I wanted so badly to pull him to the side and talk to him, but I couldn't. Not only because we're in a restaurant and it'd be too obvious that something was going on, but because a part of me didn't want to face the reality of the situation at hand.

As luck would have it, I didn't get a chance to say anything else as Jacob ushered me to sit down. Of course it wasn't until I sat down that I realized that I was sitting across from Edward.

This was not how I planned my birthday dinner to be. It wasn't supposed to be awkward and tense with my best friend. It was supposed to be happy and light.

I sat there keeping up with the conversation that flowed around the table as best as I could. But my eyes kept wandering back to where Edward was sitting.

He was currently listening to whatever Emmett was telling him. He looked to be very focused in the conversation. But I knew better. He wasn't paying attention. Just like I was keeping up with everything but not really paying attention.

I wanted nothing more than to reach out to him. But I couldn't. I mean…I could…but everyone would stare at me weirdly.

I quickly turned my attention back to what Jacob was saying when I saw Edward turn to look at me. My face heated up a bit as I watched Jacob speak to Jasper. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, but I didn't turn my head to look at him.

The clinking of a fork against a glass brought me out of my head. The entire room went silent as we all turned our attention to my dad.

"I'd just like to take a moment to thank you all for helping celebrate Bella's Birthday," my dad's voice rang out. I smiled at him giving him a bit of encouragement. "It's just so hard to believe that my little girl is 22 and getting married. I'm proud of you. I love you. Happy Birthday, Bella." He said. I got up to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. No matter what anyone says, I always have and always will be a daddy's girl.

"I love you, daddy." I whispered in his ear before letting go and sitting back down.

"Well, let's get to eating, shall we?" My mom said as the waiters came out with the food that we had ordered.

~CWTL~

About half way through the dinner I stood up and excused myself so I could use the restroom. I walked into the bathroom. As I was washing my hands, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and checked for any remaining food in my teeth.

I took a deep breath before deciding to exit the bathroom and return to the dinner. I mean so far, it was going okay. Edward and I hadn't spoken since those few words exchanged. No one seemed to notice anything was off between us. Well, I mean besides Rose but that's because she knows what's going on.

I walked down the hall only to bump into someone.

"Sorry," I said looking to see Edward standing in front of me. I quickly shut my mouth and tried to move around him.

"Bella, I—" he began. I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked. But Edward closed his mouth and ran a hand through his bronze locks. I pulled my lower lip into my mouth. Was he going to say something? Please say something. He looks like he wants to say something. Instead he just shook his head.

"Never mind," he said before turning and quickly walking into the men's bathroom. I stood there looking at the spot where Edward was standing. I felt my eyes prick with tears. I blinked a few times not willing to let them fall before putting on my best Social Bella mask, a face I have managed to perfect, and walked back into the room for dinner.

If Edward isn't going to tell me what his problem was, then I sure as hell won't be the one to pry it out of him. No matter how badly I wanted to. But I knew one thing for sure; I wanted my best friend back.

**There you go; I hope you guys liked it! Again, words cannot express how sorry I am for taking so long to get this finished and up.**

**As always, Read & Review! **

**Love you guys! **


	29. So Close

**Omg…what's this? a 2****nd**** update in 24 hours?**

**Thank you for all your reviews! I'm so glad to know you guys are still reading and following along!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 28: So close**

**EPOV**

_September 13__th__, 2010_

5…4…3…2…1

I watched as the red numbers on the clock on my nightstand changed to midnight. On any other day, it would just mean another day was here but today, it meant something different. The woman that I was in love with was born 22 years ago today.

In past years, I've called her at midnight and snuck into her bedroom. It's a funny thing when you realize how quickly things change in a matter of weeks though. Why? Because this year, I wasn't sure whether I should go over there or stay where I was. I wasn't even sure where Bella and I stood with each other.

The clock turned to 12:01 am. I grabbed my phone only to discover that it was dead. Maybe it was a sign that I shouldn't call her. _Or maybe you should have just charged your phone and stop trying to find excuses._ I sighed wanting to kick myself for trying to find a reason to not make contact.

As the time on the clock changed once again and again and again, I stood up from my bed and grabbed a pair of jeans. I walked over to my balcony and opened the curtain to begin my journey next door. Even if, going over there meant that it would be awkward.

But as I stepped out onto the balcony, I noticed that the lights in her room were turned off. She's probably sleeping. Normally, that didn't stop me either.

_Things have gotten too complicated._

With another sigh, I turned and stepped back into my room. Closing the balcony door behind me and locking it, I changed back into my pajama pants and climbed into my bed.

_Maybe things will go back to normal…someday._

~~~CWTL~~~

_Knock-Knock_

"Come in," I said. The door opened and Alice walked in. "Since when do you knock?" I asked her. Alice never knocked. She usually just barged in wherever and whenever she pleased.

"When I don't knock, you whine. When I do, you whine. There's no winning with you." she said as she sat down on my bed. I rolled my eyes at her before walking into my closet to change out of the sweats I had put on after my shower.

"I was wondering how you were feeling?" Alice asked.

"How am I feeling about what?"

"Don't play dumb, Edward. Have you spoken to Bella at all?" She asked me.

"No." I told her after a few moments of silence. I had actually thought about lying to her and saying that we had spoken briefly and it's all water under the bridge. But it isn't true and I know that she would have known I was lying.

"Why not?" she said as I heard her shuffling around my room. I quickly slipped on a pair of slacks and a grabbed a light blue button down and slipped it on. I walked out of the closet, buttoning up my shirt. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"Because, Alice. Look, she's been avoiding me like I'm the plague or something." I told her. Alice shook her head.

"Can you blame her?" she asked me. "The girl has been in love with you since she was 14. You guys have history. And to make matters worse, she's engaged to be married and she loves her fiancé as well. She's just trying to figure everything out."

"I get that, I'm just at torn as she is. Besides it's not like she's said anything to you about it." I told her. Alice looked out at her fingers. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Has she said something about the kiss or me to you?"

Alice sighed and shook her head. "No, she hasn't said anything to me. Not about the kiss, not about you, not about anything. She won't bring you up. And if I even try to bring you up, she either shuts me down, changes the subject, or gives me one word answers. I haven't gotten anything out of her and…" she trailed off. I sat down on the bed next to her. Alice looked a little sad.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's just…Bella's supposed to be my best friend. She always confides in me. And lately she hasn't. She's closed off a bit and she's faking a smile every time. I know you two are incredibly close, but Edward, if you don't fix what's going on between you two, I don't know, I get this feeling that we'll lose her." Alice told me with tears in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug.

Unfortunately, I was scared of the same thing. But I hadn't stopped to think about the fact that I wasn't the only one who was in danger of losing Bella. Because of what had occurred, Bella wouldn't feel comfortable sharing with Alice because she wouldn't Alice to be torn between her and me.

"Don't worry, Alice. I'll try and fix this. But you don't worry. You'll never have to worry about losing Bella." I promised her. And it was a promise I intended to keep no matter what I had to do.

~~CWTL~~

We were all sitting in the private room in _Angelo's_ aka Bella's favorite restaurant waiting for her and her family to arrive. I had yet to call her or even send her a simple text message for that matter. Quite honestly, after the conversation with Alice today, I didn't even know if a simple text would cut it.

A few minutes after we had arrived, the door opened and Bella and her family stepped in. When my eyes landed on her, I felt my breath hitch in my throat. She looked beautiful in her black lace dress. She was showing just enough skin to look sexy. And like always, she left me breathless.

There were multiple shouts of Happy Birthday in her direction. She went around the room saying hello and greeting everyone. I sat down next to Jasper. My parents didn't know that we hadn't spoken in almost a month or that we had kissed. They would know something was up if Bella and I didn't greet each other.

I stood up and made my way over to Bella. She held eye contact with me and walked straight towards me. She wasn't going to avoid me and I wasn't going to avoid her.

"Hey," she said stopping in front of me.

"Hi, Happy Birthday," I told her.

"Thanks," she answered back. It was awkward standing there. Neither of us said anything. I wanted to pull her to the side and talk to her privately but this was neither the time nor the place to do so. It would be too obvious to everyone in the room that something was happening.

Fortunately, (or unfortunately depending how you see it), neither of us got a chance to say anything else because Jacob came up and ushered Bella to sit down. But of course, her seat was right across from mine.

Awkward and Tense. That's the only way to describe this whole thing right now between us. We're best friends. We shouldn't be this way.

As the conversation flowed around the table, I saw Bella keeping up and talking with everyone. Emmett, who was sitting on the other side of me, was busy going on about the Baseball game last night. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was telling me but I nodded at all the right moments…I hope.

Bella's hand was resting on the table. I wanted to reach over and grab it and tell her that everything would be okay and that we could work it out. But instead I just turned my attention back to Emmett because I couldn't bring myself to do that.

I felt her eyes on me though. And I turned my attention back towards her but just as we made eye contact, she looked back towards Jacob. I saw that familiar red color on her skin as her face flushed. I knew that she could feel my eyes on her. But she never turned her head back to me.

~~CWTL~~

We were halfway through dinner when Bella excused herself for the restroom. _Follow her_, the voice inside my head said. But I stayed where I was. I looked around the table and saw Alice looking towards the door where Bella has disappeared through. She briefly met my eyes before turning to her conversation with Rosalie.

I took a drink of my water before the excusing myself as well.

I walked out of the room and down the hall where the bathrooms were located. Just as I got to the door of the women's bathroom it opened and Bella bumped into me.

"Sorry," she said before noticing me standing in front of her. She quickly shut her mouth and moved around me to head back to the room. _Say something before he gets away._

"Bella, I—" I began to say causing her to turn around and look at me.

"What?" she asked. _Tell her, you're sorry about the kiss. Tell her, you love her. Beg her not to marry Jacob. Same something!_

But instead I closed my mouth again and ran a hand through my hair pulling slightly on the ends. She bit her lower lip and I wanted nothing more than to pull that lip into my mouth. Instead, I shook my head.

"Never mind," I said before turning and quickly walking into the men's bathroom. I stood behind the closed door and listened as her heels clicked with the sound of her walking away. When I didn't hear the sound of her shoes, I rested my head on the bathroom door.

_You, Edward Anthony Cullen, are a coward._ I sighed and walked over to the sink. I didn't tell her. I couldn't tell her. I wanted to tell her but I couldn't. But I saw something in her eyes. There was something in them, almost like she was hoping I would say something but at the same time they seemed guarded.

Frustrated, I yanked at my hair once again. We needed to talk and time was running out. But am I really selfish enough to want to tell her to leave Jacob?

**Poor Edward, he's still so torn as to what to do. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**As always, Read & Review!**

**Love you!**


	30. Conflicted

**Thank you guys for the reviews! It makes me so happy to see that you guys enjoy this story. I didn't even notice I had surpassed 100 reviews between the last few chapters. I can't begin to tell you all how wide I smiled. I know 100 doesn't seem like a lot when there are stories that have thousands but to me to know that my readers care enough to have reviewed 100 times means to much. It keeps me writing too. So thank you to all of you. You are the reason why I'm still writing.**

**Now enough with all the ramblings and here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 29: Conflicted**

**JPOV**

_September 17__th__, 2010_

I hate this.

Nights like these where I can't sleep are possibly the worst. Normally, I'd just turn over and reach for Bella. But there's a problem. We're not in the same room…we're not even on the same floor.

I let out a frustrated sigh before getting out of bed. I tossed on a t-shirt and walked out the room. A glass of milk will probably help me sleep better. And I needed to get some sleep. I had to wake up early to drive to the airport to pick up my parents.

I quietly made my way down the hallway to the staircase. The eerie quietness had me on full alert. Or maybe I was just being paranoid. I've been in this house since June and I'm still not use to its size and quietness in the dark.

I walked into the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets searching for a glass. I poured myself a glass of milk and sat down on one of the stools at the kitchen island with my back to the entrance. There was a cookie jar in front of me. I opened it and grabbed a few cookies out of it.

Sometimes when I can't sleep, I come down here. A lot of the time, I get lost in thought until sleep catches up to me. Tonight is no different.

The wedding is a week away. I don't know if it's nerves or what, but I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that keeps gnawing away at me. I just keep playing it off.

I took a bite out of one of the cookies. My mouth was immediately filled with the delicious taste of Chocolate chips and hazelnut. I'm in love with Maria's cooking and from all the meals I've had in this house; I could see where Bella got her amazing cooking skills from.

Taking another bite, my thoughts wandered to the one person who's been a thorn in my side since the beginning of this summer. Edward Cullen.

Though I must admit that I am jealous of him and his relationship with Bella, I must also admit that something has changed between them. I don't know what it is, but it has. Bella stopped talking about him constantly. She doesn't talk to him either.

I first noticed it at the barbecue. They were at opposite ends of the table. Neither uttered a peep at the other. That was what I found odd. In the time that we've been in Seattle, I haven't known a time that we were all together where the two of them were constantly talking or anything. Granted, that I don't like the guy and I know that he feels more for Bella than he's letting on, I also know that he's never not spoken to her…even if it was just to irk me.

The 2nd time I noticed it was on her birthday. Before I had ushered Bella towards the table I could sense that the air between them was tense and awkward. They were avoiding each other. I purposely made sure Bella's seat was across from Edward's to see what would happen. They spent the night avoiding eye contact, but glancing in the other's direction when the other wasn't looking. And when Bella returned from her bathroom a few minutes after Edward had gone to the bathroom she looked annoyed and frustrated. When I had asked her what was wrong, she simply said nothing and that she was fine and everything was just fine.

When Edward returned, the glances and stares until the other looked and cause one of them to look away stopped. I didn't ask her about it because honestly, I was a bit happy that Bella was staying away from Edward or Edward was staying away from Bella. Whichever one it was, I didn't really care.

I took another bite of the cookie before I heard a noise behind me. I jumped and turned around quickly.

Standing in the doorway, with her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head and her hand wiping the sleep out of her eyes was Leah.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't even know anyone was awake." She said while crossing her arms across her chest. I nodded taking another bite out of my cookie. She gave me a small smile before shuffling over towards the fridge.

The room was filled with an awkward silence. Leah walked around the island to the opposite side of me. She placed her bottle of water on the countertop and grabbed a cookie out of the jar. She took a small bite. Her eyes were concentrating on a spot on the counter while my eyes were watching her.

"So…" I said. She looked up at me.

"So…" she repeated. Her light brown eyes looking at me.

"Look, Leah…I'm sorry about-" I began.

"Jacob, don't. I don't want to talk about it," she said. I sighed.

"Leah, we can't just not talk about it," I told her. She shook her head. She was still staring at me.

"Yes we can. You, obviously love Bella. I mean I don't even know what I was thinking. I actually confessed my feelings to you. Why did I do that? I don't know. I guess a part of me hoped it would make a difference but it doesn't." She said. I just sat there and listened to her go off. "I can't believe I let myself fall for you! I can't believe that I actually hoped that one day you would want me and see me as someone other than the girl next door that you grew up with! You know what, no Jacob. We can't talk about it. Obviously the kiss meant nothing to you! Well, news flash it did to me. And I…just…" she was crying by this point.

I moved from where I was sitting towards her side of the kitchen. When I reached out to touch her, she pushed my hand away. "NO! Don't touch me. You don't get to comfort me!" she yelled. Just as she finished yelling, the lights in the kitchen turned on. We both looked up and saw Bella and Maria standing there. "Perfect," Leah muttered under her breath.

"What is all the noise?" Bella asked. I winced because I knew how much she loved her sleep. Disturbing her was not a good thing.

"Nothing," I said.

"It didn't sound like nothing. We heard screaming. Leah, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Bella asked rushing to her side. I felt Leah tense up next to me as Bella reached out and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said before moving out from under Bella's hand. "I'm going to bed. Night." She said before grabbing her bottle of water and walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs in a fast pace.

Maria looked at both of us before saying good night and walking up the stairs as well. Bella turned to me and I knew she was going to ask me.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I don't know, we were talking and she got emotional. I guess the whole wedding has her emotional." I said. Bella pressed her lips together. Her eyes showed that she didn't believe me but she didn't say anything.

"Okay. I'm going back to bed. Goodnight, Jacob." She said before walking out of the kitchen.

I stood there for a couple of minutes. Bella was upset, but she'd get over it by the time she woke up. Leah was upset and I was the last person she wanted to see or talk to; and this damn feeling at the pit of my stomach only growing more and more each day. I groaned in frustration before downing the rest of my milk and heading up stairs to bed.

**There's a little of Jacob's POV. I was going to do something different but Jacob's voice kept screaming in my head! Hope you guys enjoyed it! As always Read & Review! **

**Love you!**


	31. The Confrontation

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter! **

**I don't have much to say as an introduction to this chapter so, on with it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 30: The Confrontation**

**BPOV**

_September 17__th__ 2010_

"Buenos Dias, Chiquita." Maria said to me as when I entered the kitchen.

"Buenos Dias, Nana." I replied giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you this morning?" she asked me.

"Tired. I couldn't sleep at all last night." I told her as I sat down on one of the stools.

"Why is that, mija? What's bothering you?" She asked me as she turned around and placed a glass full of orange juice in front of me. The last thing I wanted was orange juice. But I wasn't one to refuse any type of food that Maria offered. She'd once told me when I was younger that "Rejecting a plate of food or a drink from a Latina woman was the equivalent to spitting in their face." So instead of shaking my head, I just sipped on the orange juice slowly.

"I don't know, Nana. There are just so many things going through my mind these days." I said. She looked at me with a concerned look on her face. She walked over to me and placed a caring hand on my cheek.

"Ay Chiquita. No te preocupes, que dios sabe lo que hace y el siempre tiene un plan para nosotros. (Don't worry, God knows what he's doing and he always has a plan for us.)" She said in her perfect Spanish before placing a gentle kiss on the top of my head. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks Nana." I said.

A few minutes later, Jacob entered the kitchen. I continued drinking my orange juice wishing that it was coffee.

"Good morning," he said before walking over to place a kiss on my head. "Um, babe we should get going if we want to find a good parking spot."

I nodded. Yet another reason why I was awake earlier than I normally would be. We had to go pick up Jacob's parents at the airport. And parking at the airport, especially on a Friday, was a bitch.

I got up and grabbed my car keys off the hook in the kitchen. I gave Maria a kiss on the cheek before Jacob and I made our way towards my car. The sun was shining brightly and I moved my sunglasses from the top of my head to cover my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked me. He couldn't see it, but I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses.

"Coffee," was all I said before we pulled out of the drive way and towards the nearest Starbucks.

~~CWTL~~

With a Venti Iced White Chocolate Mocha with a triple shot of expresso in one hand I felt satisfied.

"Better?" Jacob asked. I placed the straw in my mouth and sipped all while smiling at him. He shook his head smiling slightly and looked out the window as I pulled out of the Starbucks drive through and towards the airport.

So I was being kind of a bitch this morning. Not a big deal. I love my sleep. When I don't get sleep, I get very cranky.

~~CWTL~~

We were sitting in the airport waiting lounge waiting for Jacob's parents to arrive. I sipped my coffee. I watched as the timetable on the wall changed to announce what time each flight was coming in or leaving. I was mostly focused on the one that had all the departing flights. There is always a plane leaving for a destination. You could get on one at a moment's notice, leave everything behind, and just go. The thought was very appealing to me. It had always been appealing to me.

I turned my head back towards the gate that Jacob's parents were supposed to be coming from. A few minutes later, I saw them walk through. Jacob and I stood and made our way over to them. When we met up halfway, I pulled Sarah into a hug.

"Hi! I'm so glad you guys made it safely." I said to them before pulling Billy into a hug.

"I'm glad too!" Sarah replied as she hugged Jacob.

"Well, we should go get your luggage. Are you hungry? Maria's making an amazing breakfast for us at the house." Jacob told them.

"I can't wait for you to meet my family." I said before Sarah linked arms with me and we made our way towards baggage claim.

~~CWTL~~

As we drove up the long and winding drive way, I heard Billy let out a low whistle followed by "Damn." I'm assuming that they like Jacob didn't know the extent of my family's wealth. I let out a small chuckle before pulling into my car's parking spot.

"Hi! We're home!" I yelled when we stepped into the foyer of the house. It echoed a bit but I knew that someone had to have heard me.

"This house is beautiful." Sarah said as she looked around.

"Thanks! It's all my mom's designs." I told them. A few seconds after I spoke, my mom appeared from the doorway that leads to the living room. "Speaking of, this is my mom, Renee. Mom these are Jacob's parents, Sarah and Billy." I said introducing them.

"Welcome! I'm so glad to finally meet you both!" My mom said before giving them both hugs. I laughed. I forgot to warn them that my mom is a hugger.

"It's great to meet you as well." Sarah said laughing.

"Well, let's show you to your room before we head into the dining area for breakfast." Mom said. With that, Jacob and Billy grabbed the bags before we headed upstairs towards the guest bedroom on the 2nd floor where they would be staying.

After all their stuff was in their room, we all made our way downstairs towards the dining room. My dad and Emmett walked into the dining room a few minutes after we had.

"Dad, Emmett, I'd like to introduce you to Billy and Sarah Black." I said watching as my dad and Emmett took turns shaking hands with Billy and Sarah.

"It's great to meet you both. You have a fine son." My dad informed them.

"Thank you, I like to take credit for that." Sarah said laughing causing everyone else to laugh.

We all sat down at the dining table once Maria, Angela, and Leah came out of the kitchen with the last part of the meal. Maria and Angela introduced themselves before sitting at the table while Leah pulled them both into hugs. Once they had sat down, we all began to eat. I smiled as I noticed how well Jacob's parents were getting along with mine. It was like we were one big happy family.

~~CWTL~~

I was sitting out in the back yard enjoying the sunlight. Beach season was over and the days were getting cooler as summer was almost over and the fall was approaching. Fortunately, the weather was still nice enough where I could lounge around in shorts and a t-shirt without getting those tan lines that one would normally get during the peak of the summer heat.

"Hey Belly Bean." I turned my head and saw Emmett walk towards me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked my big brother. He sat down on the lounge chair next to mine.

"Not much, just looking for some relaxation." Emmett said. I raised an eyebrow at him. Emmett was following in our father's footsteps. He was currently beginning his 2nd year of law school. I didn't blame him for needing some time to rest and relax. I don't know how he does it. I could never be a lawyer. I'm more into books and learning about the world. Whereas Emmett's always been like our dad, all about examining every possible situation as if it were a court case he was trying to win. "So, have you looked at grad schools yet?" he asked me.

I nodded my head. I was taking this semester off because of the wedding, but I was heading to Graduate school in the Spring.

"Yeah, I was thinking Washington State. But I'm not fully sure yet. But you didn't come out here to talk to me about school, did you?" I asked him. Emmett sighed. I laughed lightly. "I knew it. Okay, let it out."

"Are you happy?" he asked me. The smile dropped from my face. I pressed my lips together and turned to look out in front of me. The light breeze that had been blowing was causing little waves in the pool water.

"Yeah, I'm happy. Why do you ask?" I asked him, not looking at him.

"No reason. It's just that, I've known you for 22 years." He said. I laughed a bit lightly.

"Duh, you're my brother." I said jokingly. From the corner of my eye, I could see his mouth turned up right slightly.

"What I'm trying to say is, are you happy with Jacob?" he asked. I turned to look at him. I had to squint a bit because of the sunlight.

"Yeah, I am." I told him. _Yeah but are you settling for a sure thing?_

"I just want to make sure that you're doing what's right for you." he told me. I looked at him a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He sighed.

"I love you. You're my baby sister. And I want to be sure that you're marrying Jacob because he makes you happier than you ever thought possible. I don't know why, but I get this feeling that this isn't what you want…or more like who you want." He said. I stared at him when he finished speaking. _He's only trying to look out for your best interest. He's your brother and he loves you_. I bit my lower lip. Not knowing what to say.

It took a few moments before I actually spoke. "Emmett, I love you too. Thank you for having my back and being an amazing big brother. But, my wedding is a week away. I'm not going to throw it all away. And Jacob makes me happy." I said. Emmett gave me a small smile.

"I just want you to be absolutely sure. Remember, it's never too late to say no. Until you say the words 'I do', then it's not too late." He said before standing up. Emmett placed a kiss on the top of my head before entering the house.

Once he was gone, I laid back on the chair and blew out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. Emmett isn't known for his wisdom. But he always knows how to get you to think about everything. And I mean EVERYTHING.

~~CWTL~~

_September 18, 2010_

One week to the wedding. Just one more week, 7 days till I was officially Isabella Black. I could feel the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I can't believe that I was about to be married.

I took a deep breath as I closed and locked the door to my room. I was kind of grateful that my dad didn't like the idea of Jacob and me sharing a room. We've been living together for a year now, but the last three months helped give some much needed space between us before we spent the rest of our lives together.

I made my way into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. I had a final dress fitting before we picked it up on Thursday. Not to mention that the caterers wanted us to go and taste various cakes.

I walked back into my room turning off the bathroom light on my way out. I walked over to my bed. With my back towards the balcony, I began fixing the covers to get in bed. I suddenly felt a breeze hit my back. _That's weird I could have sworn I had closed the window_.

I turned around and saw that it wasn't a window that was open but the door to the balcony was slightly open. _What the…?_ I could feel my heart rate picking up. I was sure that I had closed and locked that door when I came back in earlier this evening.I made my way over to close it when I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned around and grabbed my chest when I realized that it was just Edward.

"Jeez Edward, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I said trying to get my heart rate back to normal.

"Sorry." He said a bit quietly. He didn't say anything else; he just stood there in the middle of my room. This was the first time I'd been in a room alone with him since that day we kissed; unless you counted the hallway in the restaurant the day of my birthday. I'd avoided him like the plaque since then. The silence in the room was a bit awkward and filled with tension. There was an elephant in the room and we both knew what it was.

I stared into his green eyes and he stared back into my brown ones. They looked exhausted, cautious, and vulnerable yet slightly guarded. I always told Edward that he had the most expressive eyes I'd ever seen. At least to me they were.

"So, what are you doing here?" I said after a while as I sat down on my bed. Had this been any other time I wouldn't have asked him that, I would have just sat with him or lay with him and talked. But this wasn't any other time.

Edward looked down at the floor. "Please, don't marry Jacob." He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him. What the hell?

"Excuse me?" I asked looking at him like he'd grown a second head. Did he really just say what I think he said?

"Please, don't marry Jacob." He repeated louder this time looking me straight in the eye. I looked at him incredulously.

"Really Edward? What would possess you to ask such a request from me?" I asked him. There was a spark in his eyes that wasn't there before, it almost looked like determination.

"He doesn't deserve you. You deserve so much better than him. You can't marry him." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him a bit.

"Oh, I can't marry him? Um Edward you're a little late there, if you hadn't noticed I'm getting married in a week." I said standing up from my bed.

"Oh trust me I've noticed. I've been counting the days." He said sarcastically. Unbelievable.

"No need for your sarcasm right now. You're the one who just told me not to marry Jacob, the guy I love." I said trying to keep myself from yelling. While my parent's room was on the floor under mine I didn't want to end up disturbing anybody.

"You don't love him, Bella. You can't love him." He said before making his way towards me. I took a few steps away from him.

"What do you know about who I love? I do love him." I answered back getting a bit annoyed what was all this about. Why was he doing this?

"You may love him, but are you _in love_ with?" I looked at him not believing what he was asking me. Of course I was in love with Jacob. _Are you really? _My subconscious asked me with one raised eyebrow. This was not the time for her to make an appearance.

"What? Of course I'm in love with him! I wouldn't be marrying him if I wasn't." I said. "And how dare you ask me that?!"

"Are you sure? Don't lie to yourself." He said a bit more forcefully.

"Yes I'm sure! Why do you care anyway, huh?!"

"Because…" he argued looking like he was having an internal battle with himself. What was he hiding?

"Because what? That's not a very good argument!" I said back to him.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he yelled. I stood there and just stared at him. It was like time stood still. Edward loved me. Edward Anthony Cullen, my best friend, loved me. Three words, eight letters that I never thought would ever come out of his mouth. They came out.

"Why now?" I asked him. I didn't understand why he was telling me a week before my wedding day. He didn't answer me he simply crossed the room to my side and captured my lips between his kissing me with so much passion and love. It didn't register in my mind what was going on until I felt my eyes closing and my lips moving on their own accord. I pulled away from him.

"Tell me that you don't feel the spark that I feel. You love Jacob but you're not in love with him. Just admit it." he said. I looked him in the eyes. The truth was I loved Jacob and I loved Edward. But I couldn't let my feelings get hurt. Things between Edward and I were never going to be the same, I knew it and he knew it. Why would he take the risk?

"You can't just go around kissing people." I said ignoring what he said. Edward just stared at me in disbelief.

"I'm not kissing people, Bella. I'm kissing you. And you can't honestly tell me that you didn't feel anything just now or even that day we kissed at my house." He said.

"I can't. I'm getting married, I love Jacob." I said not wanting to admit that this was really happening.

"Who are you trying to convince? Yourself?" he asked scoffing.

"Why would you do this now? Do you have any idea what it was like for me to watch you date other girls those last 2 years in high school? Huh? Do you know how much it hurt to listen to you talk about every other girl in the world like they walked on water? Do you know how much I wished and wished for you to want me the way I wanted you? You can't just decide from one day to another that you love me!" I said as I felt tears falling down my face. Now I was crying great. Edward looked a bit hurt.

"Bella, I'm sorry but…"

"No, you don't get to make any excuses now! Why can't you just be happy for me?" I told him. He looked down at the ground then back up at me.

"I can't, because I know you're making a mistake." He said his green eyes glistening with unshed tears. I sniffed a bit before wiping the tears that had fallen.

"I think you should go." I said quietly.

"Bella, I'm not leaving." He argued.

"I'm not giving you an option. Leave." I said more forcefully.

"I'm not leaving here until you tell me that you honestly and truly aren't in love with me and that you don't have the same feelings for me as I for you." he said walking closer to me and grabbing my hands. I kept my eyes on the ground.

"I don't love you." I said not willing to look him in the eye.

"I don't believe you." he said. "Look me in the eye and tell me." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes once again. I couldn't believe this. After a couple of deep breaths, I willed myself to look him in the eye. I wish I hadn't, because once I had I saw that his emerald green eyes shined with vulnerability, love, passion, and fear.

"I don't love you." I said as I watched as those beautiful eyes that I loved starring into turned sad and a bit heartbroken. Edward dropped my hands before making his way over to the balcony door to climb over to his house. He turned to give me one last look. I saw 1 single tear fall down is beautiful face. What did I just do? I asked myself as he hurried and climbed towards his house. _You broke his heart that's what you did._ My inner self said as she shook her head at me.

I closed and locked the balcony door. I turned and leaned on it sliding down to the ground. I covered my face and sobbed. Edward loved me and I just broke his heart. The one person I've wanted my entire life and when he was ready to give himself to me I denied him. Now I probably not only lost our relationship but I lost my best friend.

_Why did you deny him?_ I can't be selfish, can I? I mean I love Jacob too. I now I'll be safe with Jacob. I know that he won't hurt me. It's a sure thing. There's nothing wrong with wanting a sure thing, right?

After what seemed like forever, I stood up and to pull the curtains to block the balcony doors. I never did that. Before I did I noticed that Edward's curtains were pulled as well. That was also something that never happened. We always had kept the curtains open because it was ways of letting the other know they were welcomed. I sighed before pulling my curtains.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again. I made my way over to my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**Tick…tick…tick…BOOM! Edward admitted his feelings to Bella, FINALLY!**

**With that being said, I can confidently say there are 5 chapters left! (Minus epilogue and outtakes)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. As always, read & review!**

**Love you all **


	32. The Confession

**You guys! Thank you for all your reviews! I love how passionate you guys are. You're all so wonderful!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 31: The Confession**

**EPOV**

_September 18__th__ 2010  
><em>

I was pacing back and forth in my room. It was midnight. Officially the 18th of September, in other words, a week before I potentially lost the woman I loved forever.

I sat down on my bed and ran a hand though my messy bronze hair tugging at the ends. I was running out of time. I needed to do something and fast.

_Just tell her._ My subconscious told me. Could I though? Could I really just confess to her that I've had these feeling for her? What if she rejects me? _But what if she doesn't?_

I turned my head to look out the balcony door and into Bella's bedroom. I watched as she walked in and grabbed her things before heading into the bathroom. Before I knew it, I was stepping out onto my balcony and reaching for the tree that had always served as a bridge between our bedrooms. I placed my feet carefully on the familiar branches as I had so many times before.

When I was finally on her balcony, I slowly slid open her balcony door, and walked through the curtains and into the room. I was immediately engulfed by the familiar smell that I had come to know to be Bella's.

The room was dark aside from two lamps on either side of her bed that illuminated the room just enough to be able to make your way around it. I walked over to her bookstand looking at all the countless titles that she had. I heard the bathroom door open. I turned to look at her as she walked out in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She hadn't seen me yet.

I watched quietly as she pulled back the sheets on her bed. I didn't realize I had left the balcony door open until she turned around. The breeze from the night wind was entering and moving the curtains. Her face was slightly confused as she walked over to the close the balcony door. In that moment, I decided to make myself known. I moved slightly before she turned around to face my quickly. Her hand grabbed at her chest.

"Jeez Edward, you almost gave me a heart attack!" she said taking a deep breath in and releasing it.

"Sorry," I said quietly. I didn't say anything else after that.

Instead, I just stood in the middle of the room. I knew why I came here. I can't back out now. It's too late to back out. The air between us was tense. Her chocolate brown eyes stared into mine and I stared right back at her.

My eyes probably expressed everything I was feeling. She always told me that I had very expressive eyes. Her eyes were the same. Just not to others. They were most expressive to me; my only clue into her mind. Her eyes looked exhausted, nervous, stressed, scared, confused and concerned.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked as she sat down on her bed. I opened my mouth slightly to speak then I closed it. _Come on, Edward. Don't chicken out._ I looked down at the floor trying to find my voice.

"Please, don't marry Jacob." I said so quietly that I wasn't sure if I'd said the words aloud or in my head.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked. That answered whether or not I had spoken or not. I looked up at her and she was staring at me like I had grown a second head. Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have started the conversation out like that.

"Please, don't marry Jacob." I repeated louder this time while looking her straight in the eye.

"Really, Edward? What would possess you to ask such a request from me?" she asked me. I must admit that there was a part of me that hoped she'd say yes and jump into my arms and kiss me madly. Suddenly, I was determined to make her understand.

"He doesn't deserve you. You deserve so much better than him. You can't marry him." I said. And it's true. No one deserved her and no one would ever be good enough for her. But I knew damn well that I was better for her than Jacob. Her eyes narrowed at me.

"Oh, I can't marry him? Um, Edward, you're a little late there, if you hadn't noticed, I'm getting married in a week." She informed me. Not that she needed to.

"Oh trust me, I've noticed. I've been counting the days." I answered sarcastically. This conversation was quickly taking a turn for the worst and nowhere near what I'd hoped.

"No need for your sarcasm right now. You're the one who just told me not to marry Jacob, the guy I love." She said. I could tell she was trying to keep herself from yelling.

"You don't love him, Bella. You can't love him." I said coming closer to her. As I moved closer to her, she took a few steps back.

"What do you know about who I love? I do love him." she answered back.

"You may love him, but are you _in love_ with him?" I asked.

"What? Of course I'm in love with him! I wouldn't be marrying him if I wasn't. And how dare you ask me that?!"

"Are you sure? Don't lie to yourself." I said a bit more forcefully. She had to be lying to herself. She can't be in love with him. She just can't.

"Yes, I'm sure! Why do you care anyway, huh?" she asked me. I could tell she was frustrated.

"Because…" I argued. A part of me didn't want to say it. I knew that saying it wouldn't make it any less true, but I knew that once I said those words, everything would change.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I yelled. Bella closed her mouth. She stood there and just stared at me. Her face softened a bit. In her eyes, I saw love and adoration. I felt my heart skip a beat as I thought that maybe, just maybe she would say it back.

"Why now?" she asked. Definitely not that answer I was expecting. I didn't know how to answer that question. There was no right answer to that question.

Instead, I crossed the room and captured her lips in between mine. I kissed her with all the passion and love I could muster. I felt the Goosebumps on my arms rise and the familiar spark of electricity that I had tried to ignore for so long run through us.

The kiss, though it lasted a few seconds, felt much longer. But she pulled away from me shaking her head.

"Tell me that you don't feel that spark that I feel. You love Jacob but you're not in love with him. Just admit it." I said. I knew that she loved me. She had to love me. Things wouldn't be the way they were if she didn't love me.

Bella looked me in the eyes. "You can't just go around kissing people." She told me completely ignoring what I just said. Seriously?

"I'm not kissing people, Bella. I'm kissing you. And you can't honestly tell me that you didn't feel anything just now or even that day we kissed at my house."

"I can't. I'm getting married, I love Jacob." There she goes saying those words again. But this time, it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than me.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" I asked scoffing at him.

"Why would you do this now? Do you have any idea what it was like for me to watch you date other girls those last 2 years in high school? Huh? Do you know how much it hurt to listen to you talk about every other girl in the world like they walked on water?" as she asked, I saw her eyes tear up before they started falling down her face. I hated seeing Bella cry. I wanted to reach out and wipe her tears like I had so many times before.

"Do you know how much I wished and wished for you to want me the way I wanted you? You can't just decide from one day to another that you love me!" she finished. I felt my heart breaking. I had no idea that I had been causing her so much pain. All because I was too much of a coward to man up and tell her when we were in high school.

"Bella, I'm sorry but…"

"No, you don't get to make excuses now! Why can't you just be happy for me?" she interrupted me. I looked down at the floor before looking back up at her.

"I can't, because I know you're making a mistake." I said feeling my own eyes water with unshed tears.

"I think you should go." Bella said quietly.

"Bella, I'm not leaving." I argued.

"I'm not giving you an option. Leave." She said more forcefully.

"I'm not leaving here until you tell me that you honestly and truly aren't in love with me and that you don't have the same feelings for me as I for you." I said walking closer to her and grabbing her hands. Bella kept her eyes fixated on the floor.

"I don't love you." she said not looking me in the eye.

"I don't believe you." I said. If she can't look me in the eye and say it, it's because it's not true. She's in love with me and she knows it! "Look me in the eye and tell me."

After a few moments, she took a couple of deep breaths and slowly looked up to look at me in the eye. I searched her eyes for a glimpse of love of anything. But all I was met with was coldness. She wasn't letting me in. She was blocking me out. I couldn't read her. Suddenly, I feared the worse.

"I don't love you." She said. Those four words caused my heart to break completely. I dropped Bella's hands. She didn't love me. Had I been wrong all along? She looked me in the eye and said she didn't feel anything for me. I turned and walked away from her not saying anything else. Before I climbed out onto the balcony, I turned to give her one last look, hoping that she would jump into my arms and say she's sorry and she did love me. But she just stood where she was. I felt a tear run down my face before I quickly turned an climbed back over to my room.

I couldn't get back to my room fast enough. The minute I entered through my balcony door, I slid it closed and without glancing over to the window across the yard, I slid the curtain closed before falling on my bed with my head in my hands.

I was officially at a loss. What do I do now? I mean, what does a guy do when they get their heart handed to them on a stick?

I pushed my hand through my hair tugging on the ends of my hair. I let out frustrated groan. This is how it was going to end, wasn't it? Bella and I were never going to get back to the way we were.

I know, I shouldn't think like that, but I can't help it. The only girl who I loved and could imagine myself with for the rest of my life just denied me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose before standing up. The first thing that assaulted my vision was the picture frame that contained to pictures of Bella and I; one from our kindergarten graduation next to the one from our high school graduation. I walked over and picked up the picture frame.

The faces were of happy and smiling. The look that two kids who had been best friends their entire lives had because they were together. I felt as one tear, after the other, after the other, after the other slipped down my face.

I sniffed before placing the picture back down. Only instead of having it sit there and taunt me, I placed it faced down. I wiped my eyes as I walked back towards my bed.

Maybe I would wake up in the morning and this whole night would just be a nightmare. Hell, this whole summer will have been a very long nightmare. One could only hope.

~~~~CWTL~~~~

"Good morning, Edward." My dad said when I walked into the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning, dad." I replied quietly before taking my seat.

"Edward? Honey, are you okay?" my mother asked me. I know she must see the look of misery on my face. But I wasn't about to diverge into the details of what I did last night.

"I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little…under the weather." I said before taking a bite out of my toast. I made eye contact with Alice who was seated across from me. She furrowed her eyebrows at me before her eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, well, maybe you should just go back to bed and get some more sleep. We can't have you getting sick this week. Especially since the wedding is so close." My mom said. I stabbed into my pancakes with my fork a little harder than I should have when she mentioned the wedding.

"You know, I think you're right. I think I'm just going to eat this and then head back to bed." I said, not wanting to continue the conversation.

**There you go! Edward's POV. Hope you guys enjoyed seeing into his head during this conversation. **

**I have a new story up it's called "Give Me Love". Head over and let me know what you guys think about it :)**

**Read & Review **

**Love you guys!**


	33. One More Week

Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I don't have much to say before this chapter so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or references. The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing I own is the plot of this story.

Chapter 32: One More Week

BPOV

_September 18__th__, 2010_

I slammed my hand down on the alarm as it blared throughout the room. I let out a groan. I was exhausted and drained. My eyes felt heavy and swollen, a product of crying myself to sleep last night.

Last night. The memories of what had happened between Edward and I had come rushing back. But then again, it's not like I could forget what had happened even if I tried. Edward had confessed his feelings and I denied him. Why? Because I couldn't fathom the thought that Edward had finally told me how he felt and that the timing was all wrong. _Is the timing ever right?_ No, the timing is never right, but a lot of other times were better than last night.

With a long sigh, I got out of bed. You know what, I can't keep thinking about this. As much as it hurts, I need to focus on this wedding. Everything needs to go perfectly.

~~CWTL~~

"There you are," Alice said when I entered the living room. She was seated on the couch between my mom and Sarah. Rosalie was sitting on the sofa chair flipping through a magazine.

I smiled at them all. I saw Rosalie raise an eyebrow at me. Probably because of the sunglasses I was wearing on my face while indoors. I didn't want them to see how puffy my eyes were. I tried to cover them as best as I could with make-up but it was still noticeable.

"Are you ready to head out?" I asked ignoring the look that Rosalie was giving me. Everyone stood up and we walked out of the house towards my car.

The entire car ride was filled with excited chatter between Alice, my mom, and Sarah who were all sitting in the back seat. Rosalie was sitting in the passenger seat. She threw in a few things into the conversation but not much. I stayed quiet the entire drive. Not that anyone seemed to notice.

~~CWTL~~

"Bella, honey, are you finished?" my mom called out as the lady finished getting me situated into the dress.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I answered back. I took a deep breath before walking out of the fitting room and towards the platform with all the mirrors.

"Oh my," Sarah said before placing a hand against her mouth. "Bella, you look beautiful."

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

Alice stood from where she was standing and walked around me inspecting the dress to make sure it was perfect.

"It fits you like a glove!" she said before turning to the woman who was helping us. "We're taking this home today Instead of Thursday, if that's alright."

"Of course it is! I'm just happy you are all satisfied!" the woman replied cheerful.

I stared at my reflection. I should be smiling and blushing and laughing and just be a pile of excitement mixed with nerves. But instead, the girl in the mirror who was wearing a smile had sad eyes that didn't match. At least the puffiness had gone down by the time we had arrived.

I sighed internally before I was ushered away to change out of the dress. Was this all worth it? I could ask myself that question many times but then the image of how happy everyone else is will keep popping into my head.

"Bella, are you finished in there?" I heard Alice call out to me.

"Yeah, just tying up my shoes." I told her.

"Okay, cause we're all ready to go. Rosalie has your dress and the caterers are waiting." She said.

I stepped out of the dressing room. Alice was still standing in front of the door smiling at me yet her eyes were scrutinizing my face. I smiled back at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked. _No your brother completely threw me off and has me all confused._

"Yeah, why?" I told her instead of what I was thinking.

"No reason, you're just…extra quiet today. You're not getting your period are you? Cause I really hope you don't have it on your wedding day." She told me.

"No Alice, of course not. I'm just a bit…tired that's all." I told her. She didn't seem to believe me. But unless Edward had mentioned anything about last night, I wasn't going to say anything. "Um, is Jacob meeting us at the caterers?" I asked her.

"Yes, I just texted him to let him know that we were on our way." She answered as we walked out of the store.

"Okay, cool." I said before walked over to the driver's side of the car and got in. My mom and Sarah were busy gushing about how excited they are for Saturday. I, personally, just wanted all the wedding talk to stop. But then again, that was pretty hard.

"So, are you excited for Wednesday?" Rosalie asked me.

"What's Wednesday?" I asked as we came to a stop at a red light.

"Duh, you're Bachelorette party!" Alice told me. I forgot about that.

"Oh, sorry. I'd forgotten. Besides, it's kind of hard to be excited when you won't tell me the details." I informed them.

"Oh Bella, you'll love it. I remember my Bachelorette party…or at least parts of it." My mom said. I looked at my mom through the rearview mirror with wide eyes. "What? Every girl is entitled to one last night of mischief before they get married." She said before throwing me a wink.

"Ugh, mom, I so don't want to know what happened that night." I said. Alice and Rosalie just giggled before the conversation about bachelorette parties ended.

~~CWTL~~

When I pulled up to the caterers, Jacob was standing outside talking with Emmett. I rolled my eyes. Why am I not surprised that Emmett would be here?

"Couldn't stay away, could you Emmett?" I asked him when we were closer to them. He gave him a wide smile, dimples and all.

"Stay away from free cake? Never." He said laughing before giving Rosalie a quick peck on the lips.

Jacob walked over to me. "Hey babe. How was the dress fitting?" he asked.

"It was good. The dress is in my car." I told him. His eyes looked excited at the idea of the dress coming home today.

"I can't wait to see you in that dress on Saturday. More specifically, out of it." he said in a low voice before placing a kiss on my lips. I smiled slightly at him.

"Okay you two, the honeymoon doesn't start for another week. Let's get inside." Rosalie said. And in that moment I was so grateful for her interruption.

~~CWTL~~

After we decided on a cake, we headed ho me, which I was happy about. Maria made us dinner. Alice left after dinner claiming that Esme had wanted her home to help her with something. Rosalie stuck around to spend some time with Emmett. I had shuttered at the idea of what those two were most likely going to do.

I was walking up the stairs towards my room when Rosalie was coming down the stairs.

"Hey Bella, I was just looking for you." She said.

"Okay, um what's up?" I asked.

"Let's go to your room." She said. I nodded and we walked the rest of the way up the stairs to my room.

Once we were inside, I sat down on my bed while Rosalie closed the door and locked it.

"Woah, you're not going to like try and hold me hostage are you?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh please, you wish I was holding you hostage." She said winking at me. I laughed as I slipped off my shoes and Rosalie made herself comfy on my bed.

"Okay, now what's up?" I asked her.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. Of course she noticed that something was off with me.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Bella, don't lie to me. Alice noticed it too." Well of course Alice noticed. She's Alice.

"You can't tell Alice, okay? I don't want her to feel like she's torn. I can't let her feel like she's torn." I told Rosalie. She nodded signaling for me to go on.

"Last night, Edward…um…he came into my room. And he asked me not to marry Jacob and then he told me he loved me. And I was so confused and he asked me to tell him how I felt and I panicked and I told him I didn't love him and…and…" I felt the tears falling down my face as I erupted into sobs.

"Oh..Bella…" she said before pulling me into a hug. One of her hands rubbed my head up and down. "It's okay."

I sniffled. "How? I'm pretty sure I lost my best friend forever." I told her.

"But Bella," she said pulling away from me a bit so that she could look me in the eye. "Why did you say that you didn't love him? And don't tell me it's because you don't, because I know that you do."

"Because, I can't, Rosalie. Do you get that? I can't tell him that I love him. I can't hurt Jacob like that. I can't make it seem like these last 3 months were a waste of time and money. I simply can't. It's just better for everyone this way." I told her.

"Bella, are you being serious or are you just using those reasons as an excuse?" she asked me.

"Yes, I'm being serious."

"Bella, listen, I'm not going to tell you what to do, because I can't. But I am going to tell you this; you've been in love with Edward since like forever. You can let yourself be happy with Edward. This isn't better for everyone because in the end, Edward is hurt because you handed him his heart on a stick, Jacob will be hurt because he'll be in a marriage where you most likely will end up resenting him, and you'll be hurt because you let go of the one guy that is your happy ending."

"But it's not that easy…I can't be selfish." I said.

"Yeah, but Bella, if you're worried about money and the cost of this wedding, you shouldn't because 1st of all, your parents can afford it and more and 2nd of all, they just want you to be happy and they don't care if it's with Jacob or with Edward or single. I know you don't want to admit it to yourself or that you don't think it'll be okay, but until you say the words 'I do', it's never too late." She told me before standing up and walking out of my room.

I stared at the spot where she had been sitting.

_You can always trust Rosalie to tell you how things work_.

I let out a sigh before turning my head to look out the balcony door like I had so many times in the past. The only difference this time, is that the curtains across were drawn closed. And they had been all day.

_What else did you expect? He's still in pain._

I felt my heart break a little further but before I could allow myself to think some more about last night, I decided to just read a book and go to bed.

I'm sorry, Edward but sometimes things aren't meant to happen in the way that we want them to.

**Don't you just love Rosalie sometimes? I know I do.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget to check out my new story, Give Me Love.**

**As Always, Read & review! Love you!**


End file.
